The Power of the Dragon
by Dragonrulz
Summary: A young teen find himself in a land filled with creatures he could never imagine. But not only that he has a whole new body. Now he must learn and control the powers that lie within this new body plus make friends and enemies along the way. And things really hit the fan when a ancient evil comes back. Now he must defeat it or all will be lost. OCxhugeherd.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own shit.

I decided to take a crack on the whole thing but instead of a human coming to the land or a human turning into a pony, I thought what if a human turned into a badass dragon? I know it's been done but there so far and few I just had to make one my own.

**WARNING!: **This story will contain violence, death, Lime and Lemon (yes a clopfic at times), foul language, and other naughty things. Viewer discretion is advise and don't say I didn't warn you! Oh and at some point the characters will be anthro but I won't say when or how long.

Please review and comment. No flames but I will take pointers and other shit if like my grammar or spelling sucks balls.

Thank you and enjoy

* * *

**I'M A DRAGON NOW HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

It is said that our world is connected to others, weither it be alternate dimensions, worlds from the cosmos, or even the ones from the afterlife. There intertwine with one another and some say that we can visit them in certain and special circumstantiations. One of which is where this particular soul is in now. A low groan was emitting from a body that was lying on the cold rocky ground. It sounded like a male voice. His eyes open but suddenly shut from the bright glare of the sun. after a few moments his eyes got use to the light. He slowly stood up but felt odd. As though his body felt different, heavier and like it had a different shape. But he didn't ponder on it for long as he saw where he was.

He was on a mountain pass with forest down below and clear blue skies above with only a few clouds. The air smelled clean, the breeze brought a nice cooling sensation but the sun made it so it wouldn't be too cold. He looked around the rocky path, trying to remember how he got here.

"…Ok….what the hell is going on? One moment I was running like a mad person trying to get to class and the next I'm here…..where ever here is? Am I'm in like the Rocky Mountains or something?" He said to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure what the name 'Rocky' means but yes you're on a mountain." Said a soft old voice.

He quickly turned around and gasped as to what was in front of him. There was a dragon! It had a long body about a hundred yards or so with no wings and its whiskers moved on their own. It had a multitude of colors blended in its scales with golden horns and a long fur like piece at the end of its tail. It had four claw toes and amber eyes. It resemble a Chines Dragon. And it talked!

"But….how….you can't…..this shouldn't…..are you…..a…dragon?" He asked after finding the right words.

"Why yes I am, I'm actually a rare species around these parts. My home is to the East of here over a large expansion of water. I was just leaving after a pleasant visit from some relatives I have here. As I was flying above, a sudden blinding light caught my attention. I went to investigate and found you at Ground Zero of the light. You were out for a few minutes or so. I check you over and saw you had no injuries which I'm glad you had none." He said with a kind smile showing his teeth.

"Um…thanks a bunch….where am I?" He asked the dragon.

"Where at the boarder of Equestria, home to the Ponies."

"….I'm sorry, but did you say Equestria? And Ponies?"

"Indeed I did."

"…..ok….so tell me mister….?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name Ju-long and what is yours?" Ju-long asked.

"Call me Samson. You know, your kinda small for a dragon. I'm mean don't get me wrong you look awesome, but shouldn't dragons be like bigger? Your kinda smaller than me." Samoan asked.

"I don't seem to understand? I'm a good hieght for my species and age, a good 40 feet or so. While you look like your around 45 feet." Ju-long said.

"What are talking about man? I'm like 5'9 not 45 feet."

"…perhaps that light did more damage to you than I thought. Tell me, how old are you and what species are you?" Ju-long asked.

"I'm 18 and a human, why?"

"What's a human?"

"It's what I am dude."

"No you're not, you're a dragon." Samson laughed a little.

"No I'm not but damn would it be cool to be one. I've always wanted to know what it would be like as a dragon."

"Young one, are you feeling ok?" Ju-long asked with concern.

"Well besides not knowing how I ended up here or how I'm talking to a dragon, I feel ok though my body feels….different somehow."

"I see…..and you believe you're a human and not a dragon?"

"Ok this is getting old. Yes I'm a freak'n human. I have hair, cloths, skin, and hands! See?" Samson held out his hands.

"Those are claws Samson."

Samson looked confused, he looked down and gasped. Instead of human hands Samson saw four finger claws!

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK DID THESE COME FROM!?" He yelled in shock.

"Samson please calm down or you might hurt yourself." Ju-long tried to calm him.

"W-w-w-why do I have claws? A mirror, do you have mirror on you Ju-long?"

"Not at this time but I can make one, give me a few moments."

Ju-long used his tail to gather as much sand as he could find. He found a flat surface to spread the sand evenly. He then reared back and let lose a blaze of hot orange fire that engulfed the sand. After a few minutes he let up on his fire breath and a square shiny object was there with some hint of orange from the flames. After a few minutes of cool down, Ju-long took it off the ground and examine it.

"Not one of my best work but you should have a clear view of your reflection Samson."

He took it and what he saw just shocked him from the moon and back. Indeed he wasn't human anymore, but a dragon! He had a maw filled with sharp teeth and long tusk on the side of his mouth. He has fin like ears on the side of his head and six horns, three on each side of his head with a long neck. Large bat like wings with spikes on the bones and from the base of his head to the tip of his tail were three rows of large black spikes. His tail was long and whip like with the wing membrane reaching the base of his tail. He had four claw hands with a thumb and four claw feet. His eyes were blazing orange and red with a black slit in the middle. His scales were ruby with an orange underbelly. He was somewhat muscular with spikes on his shoulder blades and his scales almost look like armor. He was about 45 feet tall and maybe 75 yards long from snout to tail.

Samson was at lost for words; here he stands as a dragon and a badass looking one too. But the real question was how did he became one?

"I'm…..I'm a dragon!"

"Yes you are, and by what I can guess by just looking at you, you are a type of Chromatic Dragon. But I never seen one with horns or as big as you in a very long time."

"How…..this isn't possible. I'm human! Or I was human…..how did I became a dragon?"

"You said you were a different species then the one you are now?" Ju-long asked.

"Yes this morning I was but now I'm a dragon, how did this happen?"

"It must have been the light, it somehow changed you. But such power to change one species into another…..even to us dragons that kind of power is almost unheard of. And I'm sure even the Alicorns would have hard time to pull something like that." Ju-long said.

"Alicorn?" Samson asked.

"One of the four Pony races. Alicorns are the rarest of them all. The other three are Earth Ponies, Unicorn Ponies, and the Pegasi Ponies. But that's for another time, right now we need to figure out about your situation."

"Your right Ju-long, is there a way for me to turn back into a human?"

"I'm not sure Samson, like I said before, that kind of power is something few have and I doubt that any can revert you back since I don't think any species on this planet knows what a human looks like."

"So…..I'm stuck like this?"

"For now, yes."

"….this…..is…FUCKING AWSOME!" Ju-long was taken aback by this.

"Your….happy?"

"Hell yeah I'm happy! I'm a fucking dragon, one of them most powerfulest, coolest, and all around badass creature ever! Oh man, I can't wait to see what I can do….but…..I don't know the first thing about being a dragon?"

"If you allow me, I can help you with that." Ju-long spoke up.

"You can?"

"Why yes, I am a dragon after all. Even though we're two different types I can at least show you the basics. Like flight, breathing an element, using your five senses, and telling you our history and what we eat and so much more."

"I be honored. So what's first!" He asked in excitement.

"Well, let's start out slow first. Since it's obvious that you have no idea about how dragons do the things we do it is best if we start small."

"Ok sounds good to me, so what should I know first?"

"Let's find a suitable place first; this area is not an ideal place for teaching so I recommend we head to the forest below." Ju-long said.

"Good idea, let's fly down there."

"No wait Samson!" But Ju-long was too late.

Samson jumped in the air and started to flap his wings and it seemed he was getting the hang of it. But a powerful gust of wind suddenly hit him and he was losing control and headed to the side of the rocks.

"OH SHIT!" Samson yelled as his body slammed on the rocky wall.

He plummeted to the earth below going through the tree branches before he slammed into the ground head first. Samson was in a daze and having the biggest headache he ever had. He slowly got up and nurses his aching head.

"Son of a bitch that smarts." He groaned.

Ju-long slowly flew down from the path and to Samson side.

"Are you ok Samson? That was a pretty nasty fall you took." He said worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine….guess there's more to flying than meets the eye huh?" Ju-long nodded.

"'Sigh' something tells me that being a dragon is going to be a lot tougher than I thought." Samson said as a junk of rock from the mountain side hit his head.

"Fuck me!" He hissed.

"As you can see Samson, there's more to being a dragon than what you've been told. Now then Samson, shall we begin your training?" Ju-long asked.

"Sure, just as long as we don't start flying lessons first." He chuckled.

Ju-long also snickered at the joke. And so for the next few months, Ju-long helped Samson to get used to being a dragon and teached him everything there is to be one. From using his five senses which were now more acute than before, teached him the biology of dragons, told him their rich history, explain the elemental breaths and how to use them, and eventually taught him to fly properly. And to Ju-long's surprise and delight, Samson was a very fast learner. Samson was able to learn and master all he was taught. It wasn't long before he can do everything a dragon can do. And Samson was surprise what he could do as a dragon. His strength and stamina was far greater than when he was a human able to left boulders nearly 20 times his size and to fight for so long without breaking a sweat. And once he got use to it, he was able to fly and use his elemental breathe with ease.

So now we see Samson just flying through the clouds. He loved that part of being a dragon. Actually, he likes a lot of things as a dragon. Do things he could only dream about was so epic to him. As he flew, he couldn't help but feel slightly sad. After Ju-long taught him all he could of being a dragon, he had to return home to his love ones back in the East. He and him became good friends. So seeing his only friend go was hard but he understood he had to return home. And speaking of homes, he was searching for one now. But it was a lot harder than Samson thought. As awesome and epic it was being a dragon, there are a few drawbacks when it comes to being a dragon.

One is that the dominate species of this continent wasn't humans but actually Technicolor ponies! Samson thought Ju-long was pulling his tail when he said Ponies out number many of the creatures of this country and were basically the dominate species. But one day he found a small town near the ocean and he saw all kinds of ponies. From big to small, from Unicorns, Earth, and Pegasi ponies each having a different color scheme with strange tattoo like markings on their hind legs. He was also shocked that they were incredibly intelligent too. He was impressed that they made homes and use many of the tools humans use; they were slightly different in order for them to use it, with no hands and all. The ponies also seem to talk in the same language as his world or maybe he was able to understand them since he is a dragon and dragons are able to use and communicate with different languages, another perk.

But at the same time the ponies all fear him. When he landed near the town and tried to speak to a male pony, he screamed bloody murder and ran. It was the same with all the rest, they ran away in fear of him going to eat or kill them. Samson tried to explain to them he wouldn't but they didn't listen. Samson was sad that they thought he was a monster, but he understood why they fear him. He was a dragon after all and he was bigger and looked ferocious to them. So he couldn't blame them for fearing him but it still made him sad. And it wasn't just ponies either, many creature were scared of him and ran away. Samson started to think maybe he should be with other dragons, but he found out that was a problem too. Many dragons in the area wanted to be alone and if they found another dragon in their territory, they fight them. So when he went up to another dragon and tried to befriend him, the dragon just growled and warned Samson if he didn't leave now he'll attack him.

So now Samson was alone. He had no one in this world. No family and his only friend is miles away from here. Samson decided to take a little rest from his search for a home. He landed with ease in a clearing of some sorts. Samson walked over to a large rock sticking out of the ground and lay on top of it. Samson was also a quadruped dragon meaning he walks on all fours; he can walk on two but not for long and he mainly does two when he needs to fight. He was thinking that maybe stay in Equestria was not such a smart move.

"So far every creature I meet has either ran away from me or tried to fight me. It's not like I'm trying to scare them or take their homes for my own but being how I look makes it hard to even say hello. Shit, being a dragon sure has it's crappy moments. 'sigh' maybe I should head East and Find Ju-long, he's the only friend I have in this world and he could help me find a home…no, I couldn't. He's done so much for me I can't burden him even more than I already did. Maybe there might be a place I can crash near the middle of this continent, Ju-long did say there were some mountains large enough for me, might as well check them out."

So Samson shot in the air and flew to where he hopes he could find a home. It took him a few hours to find the place and there it was. In the far distance he could see a mountain that reached the clouds. Samson reached the opening of a large cave; he took a whiff and smelled a faint scent of another dragon. But since it was so faint Samson guessed the dragon that use to live here is long gone.

"Alright cool, not too shabby. But a little high in elevation for my taste, maybe that forest I saw may have a better cave."

Samson flew over to the forest and found a large clearing for him to land. The forest itself gave off a slight creepiness that didn't settle to well to him. But he remember he is a dragon so if there was anything scary in here he could take it on….hopefully.

"Damn man, this place is kinda spooky, clad as hell I'm a dragon or I might be in shit creek without a paddle. Ok, now let's see if I can find myself a cozy little home."

Samson walked through the forest looking for a cave or something. It was a bit of a pain walking through the forest since he was so big and he keeps hitting the branches and vines and whatever that was lying around. Thankfully his scales were tough enough that he barely feel them. It took him a good while to find a place until he found another clearing with a cave. Samson checked it out and saw it was vacant, he didn't he smell the scent of a dragon like the last one.

"Bitch'n! This should do nicely. It's big enough for at least three of me. All it needs is some furniture, a flat screen with a Xbox and PlayStation and a crap load of games, a mini fridge full of junk food and a quintuplet king size bed and I should be set." Samson joked.

"Ok, I should be able to collect some leaves and stuff from the forest with ease. Plenty of creatures for me to eat. And I saw a lake not too far from here, looks like I'm set for now. Better get started."

So Samson took the next few hours to gather materials for his home and scouted the area. Besides being a tad creepy looking, the forest wasn't so bad. It actually looks like a mixer of a forest and a swamp with different creatures from animals he seen in his old world to creature he only seen in books or heard about. It still amazed Samson that a place like this actually exist. And he still can't believe he was a dragon, he may never get use to that. As he continue his walk, he saw what looks like an entrance to the forest. Samson went over to it and thanks to his keen eyes, saw what looked like a town in the far distance. He frowned a little. If the little experience has told him, this town was most likely a pony town and that could lead to some minor trouble for him.

"Shit, looks like another pony town. Better be careful if I ever fly in that direction to go as high in the air as possible, the last thing I need is panic town of ponies thinking I'm going to eat them. Hope they don't go into this forest a lot…then again if it's slightly creepy to me than it must be fucking scary to them." Samson said.

"Many of the pony folks stay away from this area a lot, for this forest is no place for a leisure trot." Said a voice.

Samson turned to the voice and saw it was pony that looked like a zebra. Her coat was that of the light grey coat and regular grey strips like a zebra with a mane in a Mohawk fashion with the black and white design and a tail that was skinny but had more hair at the end. She wore gold rings on her neck and left leg with to gold earrings, one for each ear. On her hindlegs she had a swirling sun that looked like a tribal tattoo rather than the ones the other Ponies had on their hindlegs. Face was a little more squareish than the rest of the ponies he saw, but what really got his attention was her turquoise eyes. They hold no fear what so ever, in fact she was smiling at him.

"…Um…hey there…" Samson said didn't really know what to do since this is the first time a pony is talking to him.

"You seemed to be confused to say the least, maybe I can help you oh mighty beast." She asked in an African style voice.

"I am a bit confused; you're like the first pony that hasn't run away from me. Why is that?"

"First and foremost I am not any type of pony kind; I'm actually a zebra so please keep that in mind."

"Noted…..so got a name?"

"My name is Zecora it's a pleasure to meet you, my I have your name too?" Zecora asked.

"You can call me Samson, and it's nice to meet you as well." He stuck out his claws for a hand shake and Zecora put her hoof in is large claws and slowly shook careful not to hurt her.

"Greetings and welcome to the Everfree Forest, as you can plainly see it's not ment for local tourist."

"I figured, so you said that none of the ponies in that town come here?"

"Yes, for those in Ponyville have great fear of this place, for they believe those who enter are gone without a trace."

"I see….say why do you do the whole rhyming thing Zecora?"

"It's just something I do, does it bother you?"

"Nah, I think it's cool. So you live out here too? Why not live with the other ponies?"

"Though I have many friends in the town I have everything here that I need, the forest here has many of the ingredients for my herbs and potions I use I even make use of the seed. So I stay here to not only practice my traditions, I also warn ponies of all dangers of the forest that could cause them many serious conditions. So you see Samson I stay here for more than just one reason, it is my duty to help them understand all I know no matter the season."

"Now that's cool. So I would assume these ponies won't do well in meeting me right?"

"Around these parts the ponies have great fear for dragons such as you, so it would be wise to stay away from them for being near them will cause trouble times two."

"I thought so…but back to my previous question on why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You are more than what meets the eye, from the way you speak, walk, and fly. I can tell that you aren't hostel or mean, but a creature that has a good heart and somepony trustworthy to lean. It may not seem like it at the time but a while ago I knew the feeling of being misjudge and the feeling of being alone for the way I look, it didn't last long as a little filly wanted to know more about me and that was all it took. For after her bravery to know me better had set off a chain reaction, so now I have many friends well above a small fraction. But now that I think about it the brown cloak I wore may have its part, for when I wear it does make me look different so that may have been the problem from the start."

"So taking a guess here but the cloak you wore made you look kinda mysterious and creepy didn't it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Bet you still looked cool though." Samson smirked.

"I see you don't you don't get easily prejudice from others looks, for you seem to go beyond the cover of books."

"I've learned you shouldn't judge someone purely on looks alone. Knowing their character is what really matters, or else we will never find true harmony with eachother."

"A very wise statement indeed, so if I could ask a few questions to answer to me?" Zecora asked.

"Fire away."

"Why have you traveled to the land of Ponyville?"

"Well, I'm actually new around here so I don't know a lot about this land or where a pony town or city is. I thought this forest would be a good place to make a home. From the sky it looked like no pony has entered it so here I am. I don't want to cause trouble to them; I'm actually fascinated of the ponies of this area."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah I mean…wait a minute, you're not rhyming anymore? I thought you always do that?"

"Correction my dear dragon friend, I said it's what I do but that doesn't mean I always do it. I normally rhyme to help me with making chants and it's a great way to make a friend smile." She said.

"Oh, makes sense…wait, did you call me your…friend?"

"Why yes I did. I consider you as a friend now Samson." This took Samson back.

"But…why? Why would a zebra want to be friends with a dragon?"

"Like you stated before, it's not the looks that determine the quality of a ponies character but weither their actions they do. You show me that you are not like many dragons in Equestria. Your kind, well mannered, sweet, and above all a friendly individual." Zecora said.

Samson had a small shade of pink on his scales after hearing her words. He was glad he actually made another friend besides Ju-long and a pony no less…zebra that is.

"Well your pretty damn awesome too Zecora. You have the badass rhyming skills of a Dr. Seuss. I can tell you have great knowledge and like to share it with others. And you look cool too. And I would like to be your friend Zecora." Smiling a toothy one.

"Then come with me and I'll show you my home but please mind your step." Samson snickered and followed Zecora.

It didn't take them long to reach her house which was a tree that kinda looked like a head. The decor around it were tribal mask and what look like potion in bottles hanging from the branches. Samson also notice her home was actually closer to the entrance than his cave.

"Ok, now this is a badass home you got here Zecora. And are these masks from like you home county?" He looked at one of the mask.

"There are and I thank you for complementing my home."

"No problem, so where is your home country?"

"It's far from here in the West. The terrain there is also extremely different; there are more flat lands and marshes than here where there are mountains and forest."

"Do you miss it?"

"Every now and then I do, but I remember why I'm here and all the friends I have here and it doesn't bother me that much."

"So why did you move here?" Samson lay down next to her home with his head next to her.

"I am a Shaman in my village and came here to learn many of the plants and life style of Equestria. I have learned much about the local plants and have made many potions that will be beneficial to not only my village but also Equestria."

"That's really cool, me I'm just trying to find a home."

"I've wanted to ask, you look like a High King Dragon but with the obvious difference. Does your specific kind live somewhere else that makes you look different?"

"First I'm a Chromatic Dragon and second...well…the thing is….I wasn't always a dragon."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

"A few months ago, I wasn't a dragon, but a species called human." Zecora gasped at that.

"You were a whole different species? What happen that transformed you into what you are today?"

"That's the thing; I have no damn clue how I got change into a dragon. I was going to my school when I felt weird, then it all went white. I woke up on a mountain pass and found myself like this. Luckily I wasn't alone, another dragon by the name of Ju-long, he found me on the pass and helped me on my feet and taught me everything there is to be a dragon. After that I looked all over this continent to find a home, but being a dragon has given me not too many options on that market. I got lucky finding this place."

Zecora was stun to hear that not only Samson use to be another species, but it seems he was from another world.

"Do you know who or what brought you here?"

"Nope, and from what Ju-long told me, a power like that is almost non-existing. So finding out who pulled me here and transformed me would be impossible. But I manage to use what I got and so far I have survived. And to be honest, being a dragon is so fucking awesome!"

"It seems you found a light in this situation."

"Yeah not much can bring me down. But being a dragon does have its ups and downs, mainly trying to find your place in a country full of ponies. I mean they aren't to open minded about the whole 'dragon living near them' deal."

"Unfortunately, that's due to what other dragons have done." This got Samson's attention.

"What dragons done?"

"Yes, from what I've heard and read, the dragons around here don't like ponies of any kind. They deem them inferior species and see them as a nascence. They take their gems and any treasure they have for their hoard. No offence to your kind but dragons are a greedy bunch."

"No your right Zecora, well half right at least."

"How so?" She asked.

"The dragons you talked about are most likely the High King Dragons; they are by far the most egotistic and pig headed of the dragon race. They consider themselves the perfect species while in fact they are the worst. They give a bad name to all other dragons. Dragons are more refine and knowledgeable with great power and inner strength. You see Zecora, dragons are more wise, level headed, and don't see other species lower than them and they don't always have treasure for their collection. They collect what they like just like any collector. So I wouldn't be surprise that anything you have on dragons revolves around the High Kings than any other dragon types." Samson explained.

"I see, perhaps you can teach me all there is of a real dragon then?"

"Oh defiantly, I would gladly tell you all that is the epicness of dragons. But that's for another time and place. So I was wondering if you can…looks like we're going to have company soon, or rather you are. I can hear the hooves of several small ponies. Sorry to split on you Zecora but-" She held her hoof up.

"I understand Samson; perhaps I'll see you another time?"

"You bet. See you around Zecora and it was great talking to you."

"And the same with you my large friend."

Samson got up and as carefully and quietly as possible headed deeper into the forest. But Samson was curious on who would be here since the forest was so creepy and dangerous so what pony was brave enough to come here? Samson crouch behind some trees that hide him from sight but was still able to see. A few moments later, three ponies came in front of Zecora's hut but what surprise him was how young they were. The first was an Earth Pony with a dull yellow coat and a brilliant amaranth mane and tail with a pink ribbon on top of her head and brilliant gamboge eyes. The next was a Unicorn Pony, she had light grey almost white coat with a greyish mulberry mane that was curled like her tail with light pink streak and light greyish harlequin eyes. The last was a Pegasus Pony with light orange coat, purple short mane but long tail, and greyish purple eyes.

Looking closely, Samson saw that none of them had those tattoo-like markings on their hind legs like the other ponies. He wonders if they get them the same way you get a tattoo.

"_Maybe I'll ask Zecora one day. And I must say I have to give these girls some major points for coming in here." _Samson thought.

"Why hello there Apple Bloom, it's good to see you so soon." Zecora said going back to her rhyming style.

"Hey there Zecora, how have you been doing?" The one known as Apple Bloom said with a southern ascent.

"I'm doing just fine I'm glad to say, so what can I do for you and your friends this day?" Zecora asked.

"Well, we got assigned a project on the different plants around Ponyville and we were wondering if you could help us since you know a ton of plants and stuff." Said the young unicorn.

"Why of course I'll help with your project Sweetie Belle, what kind of plants that you must tell?"

"We want to do a really cool project of an awesome plant, do you know any like that?" Asked the Pegasus.

"There are plenty of plants that come in mind Scootaloo, come inside for some tea and I'll tell you some of the plants I know to start with a few."

"Yay!" All three cheered.

Samson couldn't help but chuckle at their excitement of their project as the four went into Zecora's hut.

_"Now aren't those three just a bunch of cute little ponies. Too bad I won't ever get to know them they seem like a nice bunch of girls…oh well, it is what it is. Better get back to my cave before I'm notice."_

Samson turned to the direction of his cave and started walking. As he walked he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. He looked around his surroundings trying to see what was watching him. Though he couldn't see who was watching him his instincts told him to be on his guard for something was indeed watching him. Samson let out a low growl to warn whatever it was to not to try anything funny.

"Alright, whoever is out there better not start any shit with me cause I will put the hurt on you. So come on out already." Samson called out.

Samson stood still waiting. After three minutes nothing happen the presence of whatever was watching him was gone now but he was still on his guard. Samson sniff the air and an unusual scent was there. He couldn't place what it was but it was dangerous by the smell of it. It had the scent of blood on it with its own scent.

"Well that's not good. Blood stain scents usually equals nasty and dangerous beast. Looks like this place just got more than a dragon for a resident and this one ain't no sweet little critter either. Better warn Zecora about this so she can tell the others to stay the fuck away from here till whatever it is goes away."

With that Samson returned to his cave.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Samson was flying high in the sky returning from a failed hunt. He was having a bit of trouble finding a good meal since the largest thing he could find at the time is a cow and those things were in Ponyville. He figured that if he was high enough in the sky that the ponies would barely see him and won't notice a large red dragon above them. Samson let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's the third failed hunt in a row. I thought I was finally getting the hang of it but guess not. Dammit, if I don't find something to eat soon I'll have to leave the forest to find a new home. And that's a pain in my scaly ass. Maybe there might be something in the forest if I go deep enough in since I haven't really looked through the whole place yet. And speaking of I better start checking out my surroundings."

Samson could see the forest below and started to descend. Suddenly his senses kicked in making him stop in midair. Something was coming toward him and fast. He quickly looked around to find what was coming at him. In the corner of his eye, he spots something bright. He turned to see a glowing purple thing in the air. He turned his head confused as to what it was.

"And what in the nine levels of hell is that?"

Samson stared at it for a moment till he realized it was coming at him!

"OH FUCK!" He shouted and took off.

But he was staring at it for too long so it was already near him when he moved. It hit him square on his left wing paralyzing it. Unable to move his wing, he fell like a sack of rocks and was heading to the ground fast.

"This is so going to smart." He groaned as he tried slow himself down.

* * *

**20 MINUTES EARLIER**

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon in Ponyville as the residence were out and about enjoying their day. In the park we see a purple unicorn with violet mane with purple and pink streaks in her mane and tail. She has violet eyes and a pink star surrounded by small white stars as her Cutie Mark. Near her were five other ponies, the first was another unicorn but her coat was white with indigo mane in a fancy curled style. Her moderate azure stood out with her light blue mascara and eyelashes. Her Cutie Mark were three diamonds. The next was a Pegasus Pony with pale yellow coat and long pink mane and tail. She had moderate cyan eyes and her Cutie Mark were three butterflies. Next to her was a pink Earth Pony with puffy raspberry mane and tail with light cerulean eyes and her Cutie Mark was three party balloons, two blue one yellow. In the corner was another Pegasus Pony with Cyan coat and a mane and tail of rainbow colors. She has moderate cerise eyes and her Cutie Mark was a rainbow lightning bolt coming from a cloud. The last was an orange Earth Pony with long yellow mane and hair tied at the end. She has green eyes and white freckles with a cowboy hat on. Her Cutie Mark was three apples.

The six ponies were enjoying the day as other ponies were in the park also enjoying the day. The purple unicorn took a deep relaxing breath.

"This is so nice to get out of the library for a while and not studying." She said.

"And yet you still bring a book Twilight." The cyan Pegasus said.

"Oh this isn't for studying Rainbow Dash; this book has different spells for unicorns that vary from simple levitation spells to making pure energy beams." Twilight explained.

"That sounds dangerous Twilight; maybe you shouldn't learn things like that." The yellow pony said in a soft voice.

"I agree with Fluttershy dear, you are good with magic Twilight but the spells and magic in that book seem to be more dangerous than your usual studies." The white Unicorn said.

"Don't worry Rarity; I'm only going to look over some of the advance magic of what I already know. I'm not planning to try anything like this Energy Ball here. I rather not roast my fur off thank you."

"That sounds like fun! What does the Energy Ball thingy do Twilight? Does it make different lights cause we can so use that for some parties I have in mind. Oh does it have anything that can make you like go invisible? Or make you climb walls? Or make supper delicious pies?" The pink pony asked those questions in one breath hopping around like a rabbit.

"Now calm down Pinkie Pie, ain't no sense in getting excited over those kinds of spells if Twilight here says it's not for playing around." The one in the cowboy hat said in a southern ascent.

"Precisely Applejack, and to your question Pinkie…well one of them, the Energy Ball is a collection of magic that can be used as a source of light but that's not what it's for. The book says it is a type of offense for attackers that can either stun an enemy or do major damage depending on what your aiming for. And it has a warning about using any of these spells." Twilight looked over

"A warning for what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It says that any incomplete spells or magic done incorrectly can have unusual, unintentional, and even dangerous outcomes so it is imperative that you complete any in this book or else disaster will come to you and those around you."

"I don't like the sound of that." Fluttershy said.

"Me either, I've heard that spells can be very dangerous if not use properly." Rarity said.

"So any of those simple spells can like go bad and hurt somepony?" Pinkie asked.

"By what it says, it could happen that way." Twilight said.

"Now don't try anything dangerous Twi, we don't won't you in the hospital or anything like that." Applejack warned her.

"Don't worry girls; I know what I'm doing."

"So what spell you're going to try first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let me check. Ok so let's see here…oh here's a good one. It's a spell that can change an objects appearance into a whole new thing."

"Oh cool! Use that on me! I want to be a table, no wait a tiger, oh even better a bugle!" Pinkie suggested.

"…I think I'll just change one of those apples into an orange."

"Can you really make an apple into an orange Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only by looks, it'll still smell and taste like an apple."

Twilight read the page for a moment or two till she understood how to perform the spell. Pinkie Pie took the apple and place it in the open away from them just in case. Twilight got into position and lower her horn aiming at the apple. Her horn glowed with her purple aura and shot at the apple. It seemed nothing was happening till the apple started to shimmer. Its form shook for a moment till a bright light engulfed it. The other shielded their eyes from it. The light finally died down and everyone gasped when they say an orange in place of where the apple was.

"Well I'll be damn, you actually did it sugar cube!" Applejack said.

"My what an impressive display." Rarity added.

Pinkie Pie went up to the orange and took a bite out of it.

"And it still taste like an apple, that's so neat!"

As she said that the orange reverted back into the apple.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess the spell only last as long as the object isn't compromised." Twilight guessed.

"Um…run that by us without using your big words." Rainbow Dash said.

"It means darling that one Pinkie took a bite from the orange, it ruined its shape and thus it was exposed to what it really is so the spell canceled out since it was useless to keep its form." Rarity explained.

"Basically it means once the cat was out of the bag the spell quite." Applejack said.

"Oh…do spells really do that?"

"Some do, it all depends on what the spell is." Twilight answered.

"Do another one!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Ok but just one more, that last one took a lot of concentration more than I thought. Um….oh here's one for a magic shield. Now that can be very useful. Ok now to do it I need to do this…and ok I think I got it. Rainbow Dash can you please place that plate to where the apple was?"

"Sure no problem." She took the plate and placed it where the apple was.

"Ok everypony stand back."

Everyone took a few steps back as Twilight started to cast the spell. Her horn glowed again with the same purple aura and as she was about to cast the spell, something hit her back. It startled Twilight making her cast the incomplete spell at the others. They saw the incoming spell and they all ducked. The spell then started to hit any and all shiny objects in the area from plates to trays and bounce off them as ponies left and right avoided the spell as much as possible till it hit a mirror that a pony had in its hoof and shot straight in the sky. Once they knew the spell was gone they gathered themselves up to figure out what happen.

"Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked.

"It seems the spell missed everypony here Twi, lucky for us." Applejack said.

"But why did the spell bounce off every shiny object in the park?" Fluttershy asked.

"And how come there were so many shiny things here?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Well most spells can be deflected by smooth reflected or shimmering objects and as to why there were so many…um why is that?" Twilight also wanted to know.

"It must have been one of those days that there were that many?" Rarity guessed.

"But boy oh boy are we lucky it didn't hit anypony and shot in the air. What happen Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Something hit me on the back that startled me." She said.

"Um…yeah that was our bad. Sorry Twilight, I missed the ball." A Earth Pony said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"So what will happen to the spell now?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well it'll either hit something or continue to head up till it does eventually hit something." Twilight said.

"Oh I hope it doesn't hit a poor bird."

"From the look of it dear there isn't even a cloud in the sky less a living creature." Rarity said looking up.

"Man that was so lucky that nopony got hit…so what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's have some pie!" Pinkie Pie held up a pie.

"Sounds good to me, bring a slice over my ways Pinkie." Applejack asked.

"Same here, I'll take a slice." Rainbow Dash held a plate to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie took a knife and was about to cut the pie when she suddenly stops. He tail started twitching a little. The others stopped wide eyed knowing what that ment.

"Pinkie…please tell me that's just an itch." Twilight ask.

"No something is going to fall!"

"What is it?!" the others asked looking at the sky.

"Not sure but it's a big one."

"How big?" Rarity asked and Pinkie's Tail twitch like crazy.

"Like humongous big!"

"EVERYPONY! We have a Pinkie Sense in action! Something is falling from the sky so hide!" Rainbow Dash shouted to the others.

All the ponies started running to find cover for if one thing is certain when Pinkie Pie has her senses it wasn't something to mess with. So all the ponies in the park either ran home or hid under something. Twilight and the rest stood under a tree looking at the skies trying to see what was falling. For a moment nothing seemed to be coming from the skies.

"See anything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing yet…maybe it will fall somewhere else in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash ask hopefully.

"Nope, it's going to land here." Pinkie said.

"Be on your guard girls, anything could happen at this point." Twilight said and the others nodded.

"Wait…I think I see something." Applejack said pointing her hoof up.

The others looked up and indeed saw something falling. They couldn't really see it too well as it was still quite the ways up.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"Not sure, kinda looks like a bird?" This got Fluttershy's attention.

"Oh no! A poor little birdie, we have to save it." Pinkie said.

Just as she said it, Fluttershy flew pass them and headed for the bird.

"Wow look at her go; don't see Fluttershy fly that fast very often." Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed, but when an animal is in danger she does all she can to help it." Rarity said.

"Yeah that's Fluttershy alright…wait a darn minute…..oh hell." Applejack said.

"What is it?"

"Um…..I reck'n that ain't no sweet little bird."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I believe Pinkie here was right about the thing being big falling is where Fluttershy is heading!"

The others turn to the sky and saw that the little bird they thought they saw was actually getting bigger and no longer looks like a bird.

"Oh buck, Fluttershy is heading straight towards it!" Rainbow Dash quickly flew after her.

Fluttershy was flying as fast as possible to the falling bird but as she got close she saw instead of a little bird was instead a large scaly creature and she was right underneath it! She was frozen in fear and didn't know what to do. Then something knocked her away from the falling creature. Fluttershy came out of her frozen straight and saw she was being held by Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep the one and only. Man you were lucky Shy, if I didn't come-CRASH!" A loud crash interrupted Rainbow Dash.

The two looked down and saw a large cloud of dust surrounding where the others were.

"Oh no, the others!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Quick, let's get down there!" Rainbow Dash flew down with Fluttershy.

The others were coughing and covered in head to hoof with dirt and dust from the fallen object but seemed to be ok.

"Is everypony ok?" Applejack coughed.

"No, my coat is all covered in this filthy dirt. It'll take hours to get this removed all this dust and my hair is ruined to." Rarity complained.

"….besides Rarity's looks, nopony else is hurt?"

"Yeah, I think nopony is hurt just startled a little." Twilight said.

"Holy moly was that ever close!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yer darn tot'n that was close, what crashed anyways?" Applejack asked.

"The dust hasn't cleared yet so I can't tell. Wait, where's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?!" Rarity asked.

"We're here guys." Both Pegasi landed.

"Nopony is hurt are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"No we're fine, what about you guys?" Twilight asked.

"No harm on us, what was that thing that fell?" Rainbow dash asks.

"Looks like the dust is finally clearing up." Applejack said.

As the dust cleared up a little, they could make out a large scaly body of ruby and black spikes coming out of it. At first they didn't know what it was besides it being big. It then started to move a bit as a low groan was emanating from the object. Then it slowly stood up towering over the six. They all stood close to each other in both fear and awe of the creature. Now they could see what it was, it was a large ruby scaled dragon with six horns, tucks, large wings and a mixer of red and orange blazing eyes. It was the largest dragon they have ever saw. Samson for his part had a large headache and his whole body was hurting from the impact but found no bones were broken much to his delight.

"Son of a bitch that hurt. What the fuck was that thing that hit me? Well whatever it was sure did a number on my wing, can't even move it. Hopes it's not permanent. But besides that and my huge headache I'm surprised I don't have any broken bones or anything like that. Glad as hell I'm a dragon or else that fall could of seriously injured me or worse. And thank whatever powers I didn't hit anyone or else I…would…feel…"

It was then Samson felt like someone was looking at him, he looked down and saw six ponies. Two Unicorns, two Pegasi, and two Earth Ponies all looking at him with shock and fear. Samson then looked around and saw other ponies looking at him with the same expression. They were so shocked that they didn't know what to do. Samson looked back at the six closest to him and knew this was not going to end well.

"_Well fuck, this is so bad. But they haven't started yelling bloody murder yet so maybe I can smooth talk my way out with little trouble." _He thought.

"Um, hello there, I mean you no harm what so ever. And to let you all know yes I am a-" But a pony interrupted him.

"DRAGON! EVERYPONY RUN!" A Unicorn pony yelled.

When the pony said that all hell broke loose as all the ponies started screaming and running away from him trying to hide from him. Samson just groaned.

"Yep, just as smooth as sandpaper. Should of know this would happen." He sighed.

His hearing picked up the whispers of some of the ponies hiding behind a large bush.

"What the hay are going to do? That dragon is like bigger and meaner looking then any of those from that mountain." Rainbow Dash whispered to the others.

"I don't know, I never seen a dragon like that one before." Rarity said.

"How many dragons do you know?"

"…point taken I know next to nothing about dragons, does anypony here know about them?" She asked and the others nodded no.

"Well we can't just stay here and do nothing." Applejack said.

"I think we should do just that. That dragon is way too scary to do anything to it. Maybe it'll go away if we just stay right here." Fluttershy said.

"No we can't, what if it goes around and tries to eat somepony?" Twilight said.

"I'm not going to eat any of you." Samson spoke up making them jump.

"Holy…did it hear us?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes I did, I can hear all of you very clearly. And like I said I'm not going to eat any pony."

"Psh, yeah right. I bet it's just saying that so we can just come for us to be found and it will eat us." Rainbow Dash said in a low voice.

"I'm not lying." Samson said.

"…how can it hear me?"

"I have very acute hearing and further more I don't need you guys to come out from your hiding place to know where you are. Your all hiding behind that bush." The others stiffen when he said that.

"H-h-how does it know that?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Your scent, I may not see you but my other senses can still find you, such as my hearing and nose can pick you out. And besides I'm not here to harm any of you." Samson said.

"A likely story but I'm not buying from you dragon scum." Rainbow Dash spoke rudely to Samson.

"Are you nuts!? Don't talk to it like that or you'll make it mad!" Twilight scorned Rainbow Dash.

"Look, I know you ponies don't really trust dragons that well and I understand but I'm telling the truth. I was flying from a hunt when-" He was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"A hunt you say? What were you hunting a pony perhaps, wouldn't surprise me you came here to eat us like the monster you are."

"No, I don't eat ponies."

"A likely story."

"Just listen to me, I was hunting but couldn't find anything so I was flying back home when-" Again he was interrupted.

"To get to us since you couldn't find anything else to eat?" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"No dammit, let me explain." He was getting irritated by this.

"Sorry partner but we don't really trust your kind around these parts since they do give us trouble. I know you have to eat too and you must of come here to find a meal but please don't. So would you kindly leave us pony folks alone?" Applejack asked.

"Granted you must had problems in the past with other dragons but I'm not like that."

"Don't lie, all of your kind are nothing brutes and ill-manner beast." Rarity said.

"Yeah and I bet you do want to eat us you big meanie!" Pinkie Pie added.

"For the last time I don't eat you guys. I don't want to cause trouble here but-"

"But nothing monster, just leave us alone." Rainbow Dash snapped at him.

Samson had enough of this and was really started to get pissed off.

"FINE!" He roared at them making them cringed in fear.

"If you want me to leave you so badly than I will, you fucking jerks." He snorted and tried to fly but his wing was still messed up.

"Oh goddammit all…looks like I'm walking home." He groaned and started to walk back to his cave.

The others let out a sigh of relive seeing him go. Samson stopped and looked back at them with an angry face.

"And for the record, I didn't come to your town by choice. Something smacked me out of the sky and got my wing." With that he left.

"Wow that was close; I thought for sure that dragon would gobble us up." Pinkie said.

"Good thing it didn't but you think it was telling the truth?" Fluttershy asked.

"Doubt it; it just wanted us to believe that so we would be easy targets for it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe…but something doesn't seem to fit." Twilight looked down the path Samson went.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dragon didn't display any of the characteristics of any of the dragons we've face before. It tried to talk and explained it's situation to us. It didn't try to attack us and when it got mad it didn't hurt us in anyway and just left. Now why would it do that?"

"Are you really going to ask WHY it didn't want to kill us?" Rarity asked looking at Twilight with a 'you serious' face.

"Yeah Twilight, I say would should be thankful it didn't want us as a main course." Applejack said.

"Maybe your right, perhaps I am over thinking it." Twilight said.

"But you always over think stuff." Pinkie Pie added.

"…thank you for reminding me that. Well I think I'll be heading home now."

"Same here, I have to feed the animals soon so I'll see you girls later." Fluttershy said and walked home.

The others said their goodbyes and went back to their homes unaware that they were being watched.

"Well that was quite a show." A rough sounding voice said.

"Yeah too bad that dragon didn't eat or kill any of those ponies that would have been an even greater show." Another said.

"And a good thing it didn't kill those ponies or else the boss would of killed us all." Said a more bolder voice.

"But I thought the boss wanted them dead?"

"Not before extracting their power of the Elements of Harmony."

"But isn't he like the total opposite of it like that Discord creature?"

"Don't ask questions that are beyond your I.Q. dumbass. If he wants it then it's our job to get it. We'll attack at noon tomorrow."

"Um…why not now?"

"Eh, I just don't feel like attacking them right now."

"More like you're a lazy lard ass." One of them said under their breath.

"What was that asswipe?!"

"Nothing sir, I'll just get the troops ready by then."

"Good, soon those little ponies won't know what hit them till it's all too late." The leader chuckled evilly.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Samson was laying outside his cave chewing on a large bone. Last night he was able to capture and eat a large Hydra that was wondering around. It tried to attack Samson but he over powered it and killed it. So it he got a nice meal after all. But he was still mad at the ponies. They wouldn't let him explain his situation and immediately accuse you of being a mindless beast that wanted to hurt them.

"Just cause I look like a intimidating beast doesn't mean I am one dammit. I mean did they really had a bad encounter with a dragon that they label all dragons like that? You know what; I'm not letting this get to me. There ponies and I'm a dragon and as nature dictates we are not ment to be anything else than predator and prey. I mean sure I wouldn't mind being friends with them but that ain't going to happen." Samson said chewing on his bone.

Samson just sighed. He really would like to be friends with them instead of enemies but with them already having said they don't trust dragons it would seem that making friends with them was out of the question. Samson spat out the bone and started to walk to a pond not too far from his cave for a drink. He found the pond and was about to drink from it till he stopped and looked at his reflection. The water was calm enough for him to have a clear few of his face. He saw the face of a fierce and mighty dragon looking back at him. Samson looked at his face and examine every detail of it.

"But then again with a face like mine no wonder they freaked when they saw me. I am a pretty mean but still epic dragon after all." He joked.

He took his drink and headed back to his cave but then he stopped. Something wasn't right and his instincts told him that there was trouble. He looked over in the direction of Ponyville and felt something bad was happening right now. Samson was debating on weither to go check it out or not.

"I really shouldn't get near that town not unless I want another running of scared shitless horses cause they fear me…but it wouldn't kill me to just take a look…from the skies. Good thing I went to Zecora and asked her about my wing being paralyzed, that potion really did the trick." Samson flapped his left wing.

After he left the town Samson went to Zecora's hut and asked her if she knew why his wing couldn't work. She examined it and made a potion to rub on his wing and after a few hours his wing was better. Samson shot in the air and flew high enough to see Ponyville…with black smoke coming from it.

"What the? That's not good." Samson flew over to the town to see what was going on.

He landed just outside of town and saw it looked like it was ransacked. The windows were broken, some of the buildings were torn and on fire, the streets deserted, and the scent he picked up in the forest a few days ago was he and stronger than before.

"Ok, something definitely went down here. What the hell happen?"

He then heard some voices not too far so he walked over to the sounds and what he saw he couldn't believe. There in the center of the town near town hall were all the ponies tied up in chains and within the crowed he saw Zecora tied up to. They looked so scared and the reason why was the creatures standing around them. Guarding them were these creatures bout six feet tall that looked like demonic bats with tails, red eyes, blue skin, no fur, black claws, and some mean looking teeth. Looking closely they all had these 'wired' looking belts with strange symbols. There were about 60 or so of them and near the building was a really big one that was standing on two legs while the rest were on fours and he had a chest plate on. Samson crouched behind a building so they wouldn't see him.

"I don't believe this, there actual demons here? Or just some really fucked up looking bats creatures. Either way those ponies are in serious trouble."

It was then Samson hearing picked up some of the bats conversation.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" The leader yelled at one of his men.

"We look everywhere but can't seem to find them." He said.

"Dammit all bring me those six bitches!" He ordered.

Some of the bat creatures went into the crowned of ponies and pulled out the six ponies, the same ones he saw from before. The leader went up to the purple unicorn.

"Tell me where they are!"

"What do you want with them?" She asked looking at him sharply.

"None of your damn business you little bitch! Tell me where they are or I'll just have to do something not good to you." Running his claw over her cheek.

"I rather die than let you have your slimy claws on the Elements of Harmony!" She spat out.

"As much as I want to gut you like a fish, I can't, not yet anyways. You and your five friends must stay alive. The rest of these ponies however." He chuckled as he snapped his claws.

Some of the bat creatures picked up three little ponies and another with Purple skin with a green under belly, green spikes, green fin like ears and green eyes. He was a bit buggy and short. It was a baby dragon. Samson gasped seeing a baby dragon with them.

"So, it looks like they do accept dragons, just not adults like me…and aren't those the three kids from before?" Samson whispered to himself.

"You see, you six must survive but the rest of them don't. And since you're not in a talking mood about where the elements are I think a little demonstration is in order." Twilight and the others eyes widen as they fear what he would do.

"No…you wouldn't!"

"Doubt me? Then I really must. Set those brats over there so the whole town can see." He ordered.

"Applejack help!" Apple Bloom screamed in fear.

"Please let us go!" Sweetie Belle pleaded with tears.

"We don't know what you want but we'll give it to you if you let us all go." Scootaloo also pleaded with tears of her own.

"Let us go or else you're going to be sorry!" The young dragon threaten the bats.

"Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle/Scootaloo/Spike!" Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight screamed.

"Please don't do this, there just children!" Fluttershy tried to reason to the leader.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to kill them." He laughed.

"Don't you dare you bastard!" Rainbow Dash screamed at the leader.

"Oh I will and it'll be fun watching them die a slow and painful death. Ready my targets!"

The bat creatures tied them down to the ground so they couldn't move.

"No please don't kill them!" Rarity pleaded.

"Please stop this…I…I'll tell you where the Elements are…just please…spare them and the rest of the town go. It's us you want so let them live and we'll come corporeally."

"Oh how brave and noble of you but they ARE going to die and I'm going to enjoy it." He laughed as he stood ready to kill them.

"We're begging you!" Applejack cried out.

"Start me off." The leader said to one of his men.

"With pleasure sir. Get ready!"

"No!" They all screamed.

"Aim!" The leader held out his claw as it was surrounded by a red energy.

"This is it guys…we're going to die!" Spike whispered in sadness.

"If this is it…then at least we're together." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah at least we're together…I…love you girls." Sweetie Belle said.

"Same here." Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said together.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders forever….and we love you too Spike. You are a good friend." Apple Bloom said.

"I love you guys too, you all are great friends as well." Spike said with tears.

The hugged eachother waiting for their deaths.

"FIRE!"

The leader shot his energy ball at them hitting them dead on. The blast shatter windows and made a big dust cloud. The other ponies either stood there in shock or cried. Both Applejack and Rarity cried the hardest holding eachother feeling the sorrow and heart break of losing their sisters. Rainbow Dash hung her head low crying silently. Even though Scootaloo wasn't related to her she still considered her as her little sister. And Twilight just stood there with a horrified face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She lost one of the most important ponies or dragons in this case of her life. Her number one assistant and adopted little brother Spike was killed right in front of her eyes.

"Now that was a blast. That felt so good." Leader said with a sick smile.

"You…you horrid monster! You killed them in cold blood!" Pinkie screamed through her tears.

"And did I ever loved it. Now that matter is settle why not tell me where those Elements are or do you wish to see another go out with a bang?" He said cruelly.

"That's not going to happen you fucked up dick wad!" Said a loud voice.

The others looked up to see who said that. The voice sounded like it came from the dust cloud.

"Impossible!" The leader narrowed his eyes.

As the dust cleared there in place they saw two large ruby wings cross over eachother. A large head came from behind and it belong to Samson.

"Not only is it possible but you have such lame aiming too." Samson said.

He moved his wings away and reviled Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Spike all unharmed and not even a tiny scratch on them. The others gasped as they couldn't believe what they saw, a dragon saved them.

"Oh my Celestia! A dragon just saved them!" One of the ponies gasped.

"And it's the same dragon from yesterday." A Earth pony said.

"But why did it do it?" A unicorn Pony asked.

Samson looked down at the four see them both shocked that they were still alive and aw at who saved them.

"You guys alright?" Samson asked in a soft voice.

Unable to speak at the time they slowly moved their heads up and down. Samson sighed out thanking whatever higher power that he was able to save them in time.

"Good, now you four find a save spot while I deal with these pricks." Samson cut them loose with his claw and scooped them in his palm and placing them near an alleyway where they can be save.

"Now then who's first for an ass whooping?" Samson growled at the bat creatures showing his sharp teeth at them.

"Why did you interfere with this dragon?!" The leader demanded.

"Cause I just wouldn't just stand by letting you kill these guys for your own sick pleasure." He answered.

"But they drove you away cause they fear you. They see you nothing more than a monster so why even bother lifting a claw for them?"

"That may be true and even though I have no clue how you know that it doesn't matter, you're going to leave this town or you're going to know first-hand what I can really do."

"I'm not afraid of a dragon that let these ponies push you around so easily. Kill him men!"

Several of the bat creatures flew at Samson with their claws out. Samson just snorted and swiped them all with one claw easily throwing them to the ground. A next wave did the same as Samson swung his tail at them sending all of them into a building.

"Is that all you guys got? And you call me weak." Samson just shook his head mocking them.

"Why you…take him down already!" The leader screamed.

Ten or so flew up to him catching Samson off guard. They latch on to him and bite down but his scales were tougher than they thought and they broke all their teeth. They all screamed in pain holding their bloody mouths. Samson took this opening and chomped down on few of the bat creatures killing them and shaking the rest off. He chewed the creatures and swallowed them.

"Not a bad taste, could use a little salt and pepper though." He said licking his scaly lips.

"You bastard! I'll kill you myself!" A bat creature yelled running at him in blinded fury.

"Bad move dick face." Samson's eyes glowed red.

He let lose a blaze of red and orange fire that engulfed the bat creature killing him instantly. The others were hesitant to go up to the dragon now seeing how easily he was killing them. Samson took this opportunity and started to run at them like a train running over a few of them either seriously hurting them or just killed them. The rest took to the air so they wouldn't be crushed. Samson reared back and let loose another blaze of fire at them. But before the fire got to them they all touch their belts and a barrier surrounded them. The fire hit the barrier but did nothing to it. Samson was taken aback by this.

"AH! Surprise you didn't we? We had a feeling that something like you might would come and ruin our fun so we have these. These belts block all dragon fire so you can't roast us anymore." One of them laughed.

"I don't need my flames to beat all your sorry asses to the ground." Samson said and flew up after them.

"Oh crap! We've forgot dragons can fly!" Another said.

The ponies heard that and they just stared at the one who said it with a 'well no shit dumbass' look. Samson also shook his head at their stupidity. He went up to a few and sliced them in half. The others tried to attack him with their claws and energy balls but couldn't penetrate his scales. Samson was slicing them left and right killing them all.

"This isn't working, we need a new plan!"

"Hey he's protecting the pony's right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So let's see how far he protects them when I do THIS!"

One of the bat creatures shot at town hall as part of the building started to fall and was going to crush the ponies. Samson saw this as he quickly flew down and shielded them with his body as the building slammed into his body. The ponies were once again shocked that he protected them.

"He…saved us." A Pegasus Pony said in awe.

"Oh no." Twilight gasped.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He can't move with that part of the building on him, the got him trap!"

"Right you are pony and now he's an easy target for us!"

The bat creatures all ganged up on him and started to blast at him. Samson was having a hard time with all those bat creatures blasting away at him and protecting the Ponies at the same time with his wings but he was waiting for the right moment.

"_Come on you ugly bastard, make the move I'm waiting for."_

"How does it feel to be suckered in a trap dumbass?" One of the bat creatures flew up to him mocking him.

"_Bingo!"_

"You want be laughing when you get blasted." Samson looked at him ready to blast him.

"Your fire won't do shit against me not while I have this beauty on me." He grinned.

"Who said anything about me using my fire?" The confused the bat creature.

"Huh?"

Samson eyes turned blue and he opened his mouth as a blue ray shot from his mouth hitting the bat creature incases him in a block of solid ice. The now frozen bat fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces. The others stood shock at what happen. Samson then let loose another ice beam freezing ten more bat creatures.

"What the hell?! Since when can dragons breath ice?!" One of them asked in shock.

"Oh I can do far more than that, for instance, THIS!" He lifted the building off of him with ease holding it up in one claw hand like it was a feather.

He threw it at the bat creatures killing a few of them.

"Oh and for the record I could of done that anytime I wanted." He grinned.

"Damn you dragon!" The leader yelled.

"Oh if you liked that then you'll love this one." Samson's eyes then turned pale grey.

He reared back and powerful gust of wind with the strength of a tornado came out of his mouth. The gale of wind hit a few sending them flying to in the air and slamming them to the ground. The daze bat creatures didn't see Samson came up to them and sliced them to bits. Now only about fifteen of them including the leader still stand. They all stood next to eachother looking scared shitless.

"Oh man we are so screwed! We can't beat this guy."

"Yes we can if we combine our powers." The leader said.

"That's got to be the lamest and sappiest thing I ever heard."

"DO IT YOU IDIOT OR DIE!"

With little choice, the bat creatures gathered as much power they could muster and shot a beam at Samson all at once. Samson stood his ground as his eyes turn yellow. He then open his mouth as lightening shot out and collided with the beam. The Bat creatures were just floored by this.

"He can breathe lightening too?! What kind of dragon is he?" One of them shouted.

Both attacks pushed back one another but it wasn't long before Samson's lightening attack over power the beam and went straight at them. The lightening hit them dead on killing almost all of them. Samson let up his attack and saw only the leader still stand but only cause he use one of his own as a meat shield.

"Not only did you attack these ponies but tried to kill children and use one of your own to save your sorry ass. Now that just low you scum bag." Samson growled at him.

"Anything to survive…and it seems you won this time dragon but mark my words, this isn't over. You'll see me again and there will be other so watch your back you fucking lizard!"

With that the leader shot in the air a flew away. Samson just looked at the bat creature till he was out of sight even for his eyes. With him gone Samson let loose a loud victory roar that could be heard for miles. The ponies jumped at the loud roar but it dies down quick. Samson turned to the ponies, they all stared at him shocked at what he did. Samson slowly went up to them and carefully sliced off the braces and chains on every pony till they were all free. Once they were all free, they all gathered themselves and hugged their loved ones and friends thanking that everything was alright now. Samson turned to see the four he saved ran up to the six ponies he met before, the one with the pink bow went up to the orange pony with the cowboy hat, the little unicorn to the white one with purple hair, the orange Pegasus to the rainbow mane one, and the baby dragon to the purple unicorn.

"Oh thank Celestia that you're alright. I thought I lost you Sweetie Belle." Rarity cried in happiness.

"I'm happy too, I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again" Sweetie cried.

"I thought I was going to die too big sis." Apple Bloom sniffled in her coat.

"There, there sugar cube, it's all over now. Your safe." Applejack hugged her close.

"I don't want to go through that again." Scootaloo said hugging Rainbow Dash close.

"Don't worry about that squirt, I won't let it happen to you again…I promise." She said.

"Oh Spike, I'm so glad your save. I…..I thought I'd lost you." Twilight hugged her assistant.

"Me too Twilight, I…wanted to say I love you. You're like my big sister and I know I haven't said as much as I should…and I thought I wouldn't be able to." He said with tears.

"I love you to Spike, my precious baby brother." She kissed his forehead.

Samson just smiled at this heartwarming scene. The sight of all the ponies hugging and saying to their love ones how much they loved them and saying those kind words to eachother made him feel good inside.

"And it seems everypony is ok, nopony is missing. Thank Celestia that it's all over." Pinkie Pie said.

"And it's thanks to mister dragon here, he saved us all." Sweetie Belle said pointing her hoof at Samson.

They all turned to Samson knowing she was right but Samson thought they were going to run away from him when they remembered he was still there. He waited for it but was surprise to see Twilight slowly walk up to him. He bends down his head so he was eye level with her or close to eye level.

"Thank you so much for saving us all. For saving those we care for with all our hearts. We tried to stop them ourselves…but they over power us and capture us. We thought we we're all going to die but then you came and save us…but why? We said those means things to you yesterday and drove you away. And yet you came to our rescue." Twilight said looking in his orange and red blazing eyes.

"Even though you said those words and I am still a little mad, that doesn't mean I would just sit by and let those assholes kill you all." Samson said.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm not like other dragons you've meet before. I don't see you lower than me nor as food but as creature with hearts and intelligent that have every right to live as any other. I wanted to help you guys cause it was the right thing to do. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

The other just stood there looking at eachother, they haven't thought he would do it cause it was the right thing.

"Look, I know you guys are still iffy with me and I understand that. I'll try to stay out of your hair as much as possible from now on. Just know that if you're in a pickle, I'll be more than happy to help you ponies out." He lifted his head and started walking back to his cave but a voice stop him.

"No please wait." Samson stooped and turn to see who said that.

It was Rainbow Dash this time, she came up to him.

"I'm…sorry that I said those mean things to you the other day. I thought you were like all dragons…but you saved us and not asking anything in return. It was wrong of me to accuse you for landing in Ponyville to eat us…I'm sorry." She said rubbing her foreleg in embarrassment.

"Well…I actually crashed really than landed." He chuckled and that earned a few chuckled form the others too.

"But I accept your apology. And I'm sorry I scared you guys the other day but this weird purple aura thing came out of nowhere and slammed into me causing my left wing to paralyzed and I fell like a ton of rocks." Twilight stiffen when he said that.

"Did you say you were hit by…a purple aura that came from the ground?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"…..That…..was me." Twilight said in embarrassment.

"What was?"

"The purple aura…I did that." She closed her eyes waiting for him to yell at her.

"Wait that was you?!" She nodded.

"….That's so awesome!" This surprised her.

"Your….not mad at me?"

"Well I wasn't please with being shot down but holy crap I must have been hundreds of feet in the air and you still got me, that was some grade A aim you got there."

"Well, I wasn't trying to hit you. I was trying to do a spell but something happen and a lost control of it and it bounced around till it finally shot into the skies and got you."

"So it ricochet off of different things and it still hits me? Holy high hell that's even better! That's like a one in a million shot and you made it! Now that is epic!" He grinned.

"Seems like he's taking that well." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

"Indeed, I thought he would blow his top but he is handling with enthusiasm."

"So with that aside, are you guys ok?" Samson asked.

"A bit shaken but overall ok. And we owe you for that." Twilight said.

"And you were so awesome out there taken on those jerks left and right and they couldn't even scratch you." Spike said.

"That's how we dragons roll little dude, we're pretty tough and know how to use what we got. And it is pretty awesome to be one too." Samson said.

"So I feel as though we should start over, make a new." He added.

"I think that's a great idea. My name is Twilight Sparkle and it a pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto, you can call me Samson." He bowed his head to her.

"Samson huh? Weird name for a dragon." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I believe weird is a good thing. Being normal is boring, where's the fun if you don't do or be weird?" He said with a grin.

"Point taken, I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest Pony in Ponyville."

"Fastest huh, I would like to see that one day."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" She said with a smirk.

"Could be." He shrugged also smirking.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I love to through parties and what's life without parties? I never thrown a party for a dragon before well except for Spike but he's a baby dragon and you're an adult dragon so that means I'll need to through an super duper extra-large party for you and I'm sorry for calling you a meanie. Your no meanie you're a nicey. I hope we can be friends?" Pinkie Pie said going all over him.

"Holy crap man aren't you full of energy?" Samson smiled.

"Believe me partner you ain't seen nothing yet with her. I'm Applejack, nice to meet ya'll." Applejack said putting her hoof out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Applejack." He gently shook her hoof.

"And…I want to say sorry as well for not given you a chance and to also say thank you for saving my sister Apple Bloom."

"It's no problem Applejack, I understand and I'm glad I was able to help."

"And I wish to say I was awfully wrong about you too. You are far from what I thought you be. You save my sister and the rest of us, though a bit of a brutal way but they had it coming to them. I'm Rarity and I thank you for all you done for us Samson."

"It was my pleasure to help such a lovely and well educate lady such as yourself in your time in need. It was my honor to help you and the others." Samson bowed to her like a gentlemen.

"My such a gentle-colt we have here and with such manners. Truly I misjudge you harshly." She said blinking her eyelashes.

"Like I said, I understand you guys are a bit iffy when it comes to my kind." Samson looked behind Applejack and saw Fluttershy hiding behind her.

"And you are?" He asked Fluttershy.

She eeped and hide herself as best she could from him.

"That's Fluttershy and she's a bit scared of dragons." Twilight said.

"I see…well I didn't expect everyone here to like me so if she has problems with me than it is what it is."

"Everypony." Twilight said.

"Pardon?" Samson asked.

"The correct term is everypony not everyone."

"…ok, like I said, I don't expect every_pony _to like me right away like Fluttershy here so I understand."

"Your…not upset?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"No, if you need time to get use to me than so be it. I'm not going to push you to be friends with me. When you're ready you'll come around till then I'll give you wide space, sounds good?" He asked.

"I…would like that very much…thank you Samson." She said with a small smile.

"_Damn not ain't she just cute as a box full of kittens." _He thought.

"I see you finally made friends with the ponies here that's good, when they got to know you like I did they like you like I know they would." Zecora went up to him.

"Hey it's good you're ok Zecora. It would have been a real drag if you were hurt." Samson lowered his head to her.

"And I'm glad your unharmed as well, and thank you for looking after my well-being but as you cans see I have not a scratch as you can tell."

"That's good. It was lucky they didn't hurt you or anyone-"

"Anypony." Twilight corrected.

"…Any_pony_ else." He finished.

"And it's all thanks to you my friend, you stop those creatures tracks and place their plans in a dead end. Thank you Samson." Zecora rubbed her face against his snout.

He was surprise by her affection but thought that's how they all show their gratitude. So he softly rubbed his snout back.

"Anything for a friend like you." He said.

"You two know eachother?" Twilight asked.

"A few days ago when I landed in the Everfree Forest to find a home I pump into Zecora and we talk and became friends." Samson said.

"You live in the Everfree Forest?" Pinkie asked shocked.

"Well where else would a 45 tall 10 ton reptile with wings would stay?" He said.

"Good point."

And soon everypony went up to him and said hello and greeted him warmly. He was happy that they seemed to trust him a little now they know he was not like other dragons. After everyone greeted him a pony with a tan coat and white and grey mane and tail with a tan scroll tied in a blue ribbon with glasses spoke up.

"Ok Everypony, now that the threat is over and have meet our new friend Samson here, it's time to rebuild the town. It'll be hard work cleaning it up but together it should go faster." Said Mayor Mare.

"Mind if I tag along with the cleanup crew? It'll make the work load go faster." Samson volunteered.

"Why thank you Samson, we would like your help." She said.

So all the ponies plus Samson started to pick up the town. Samson looked back at the direction the bat creature fled off two. He couldn't help but feel that his words would come true.

"_Well whatever may come, I'll be around to stop whatever they throw."_ Samson thought

* * *

**LOCATION UNKOWN**

* * *

The bat creature that fled made it back in one piece in a dark room that was dimly lighted. He slowly went up to a large figure sitting at the end of the room. He was shaken like a leaf and scared out of his mind.

"So, you return without the Elements of Harmony or the carriers?" Asked a dark voice filled with power.

"Y-y-yes my lord, I have failed you. But it wasn't my fault!" He quickly said.

"How so?"

"A dragon interfered with our search for the Elements."

"A dragon, don't lie to me your pathetic worm. No High King Dragon would help those weaklings ponies." He sneered.

"Right you are but this wasn't a High King Dragon my lord."

"What?"

"Yes, it was bigger than them with ruby scales, large wings, six horns, and tusk. And it was able to use more than just fire." He explained.

"….Did you say this dragon use more than one elemental breath?" He asked.

"Yes my lord."

The figure was silent for a while in deep thought and this made the bat creature very nervous.

"My lord, is all well?" He asked.

"Be gone with you. I have much to think." The figured waved him off.

"Of course my lord." He bowed and left the room happy he didn't get killed.

"A dragon that can use more than one elemental breath…no it couldn't be. They all died millennias ago, I made sure of it. But if it is true, then this has put my plans in jeopardy and I must deal with it before it's too late."

So the figure began to form a plan to kill Samson.

* * *

Well I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think. See ya in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two please review and tell what you think.

* * *

**MORE THAN A DRAGON PROPLEM…FUCK**

* * *

"And so that's about it Ju-long, I've made friends with the local Ponies here and my life seems to going smoothly, so far at least." Samson said.

"It's good to hear your doing well since the last we've meet my young friend." Ju-long said.

It has been three days since Samson save the Ponies from the bat creatures and helped them rebuild their town. Luckily the damage was minimum and repairs went fast. The Ponies have warmed up to Samson and see him as a good friend, one that has the ability to breath fire, ice, wind, and lightening and is larger than any dragon they've seen but still a friend indeed. Though not all the Ponies have warmed up to him just yet, mainly Fluttershy but as long as he doesn't do anything to scare her she'll eventually come around. So now Samson was sitting in his cave talking to Ju-long through a crystal that Ju-long gave him before he had to return to the East along with other stuff that he thought Samson would need.

"So how are things at your end man?" Samson asked.

"Oh things are buzzing with excitement right now since my son and his mate are about to lay an egg soon. My mate is so excited to be a grandmother." Ju-long said.

"Can't believe you're going to be a granddad soon, you must be excited too?"

"Oh yes I am. My son wants me and my mate to be in the hatchlings life as much as possible to help it learn the ways of our kind."

"Well good luck with that man, so any news on those bat creatures? I haven't got much luck on finding out about those assholes."

"Well, from what I could gather these creatures a nocturnal and live within caves far from Ponyville. But the fact they were able to go into sunlight and use the powers you describe tells me that someone or something has given them these abilities. The belts you described to me must have been what gave them their powers and such."

"I figure it was those weird belts that gave them their powers and the jackass that escape said more will come after the Elements of Harmony."

"Yes the Elements, whoever is pulling the strings must want that kind of power out of the way. From what you told me that power could defeat any enemy so I wouldn't be surprise that they'll attempt another attack. Be on your guard my young friend for you are still a novice to the powers you wield." Ju-long warned.

"I will. So what's this book you sent me?" Samson held the book up to Ju-long.

"It's an old book containing all the knowledge of the dragon powers including the Elemental Breaths and dragon magic. I thought it would come in handy for you to further your self-teaching of our kind and maybe you'll teach it to your hatchlings one day."

"Oh awesome man thanks."

"You're welcome Samson now I must go. I must create a good gift for my grandchild when it's born. I will talk to you another time, have a good day Samson."

"Yeah same here man, see ya later." Ju-long bowed and his image faded away from the crystal.

Samson push the crystal aside and just lay there thinking of what should be his next move. There haven't been any new attacks to Ponyville yet but deep within Samson told him that it will come and he needs to be ready. But something else was bothering him, well other things but mainly is about the belts the bat creatures wore. Those belts somehow blocked his flames, now weither they wore it cause of him or if they were to run into another creature that use fire was the questions Samson wanted to know.

"It seemed they knew I was going to help those Ponies or was it for something else? But I shouldn't ponder about this for too long, Twilight wants to see me about something so better go and fly over."

Samson walked out of his cave and took off in the skies. It didn't take him long to reach Ponyville as he landed in the park. He lay down and waited for Twilight. He looked around the park and saw the ponies either having a picnic or just lounging about. Some of them waved at him smiling and he waved back. Once they got to know him the Ponies were a really friendly bunch. Samson couldn't help but take in their details, they looked like ponies but so much about them is different from the ones he saw back home. Besides the colors and being intelligent, they have shorter faces, their bodies were more round like as if they were drawn, and their hooves look and feel different. When he shook some of their hooves, they felt like hands and yet when they walk the sound of clopping was heard, just like a hooves should sound like. It baffled Samson to no end plus every now and then he hears these random noises but he couldn't find the source of what made it. They look like ponies but in the smallest of ways and they acted like humans in some ways as well but Samson just pushed it aside for now and thought of something else. Samson let his mind wondered off a bit and he thought about his old life back on Earth. He was debating on weither or not her should tell his friends about his old life. He already told them he was once a human and he came from another world which of course shocked them. But he never went into detail about it and thought maybe it was best if he didn't.

"My life back then wasn't all good anyways so way bother bring that up. It's gone and so I should just look forward and not look back. I mean yeah I do miss some things like games and T.V. and my old body at times but I actually have a chance of a good life here…unlike back home." Samson whispered.

"Samson!" Samson looked over to see Twilight trotting over to him with her saddle bag.

"Hey there Twilight, what's up?" Samson lowered his head to her.

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Eh can't complain. So you wanted me to help you with something?"

"Yes, you see after what you said that you weren't like any of the dragons we've face before got me curious on them so when I was looking for a reference to you kind, I found absolutely nothing. No books, scrolls, or even a note on them. I've decided that I should start making a book about them and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about your kind."

"Sure why not. I would be more than happy to tell you all there is of dragons and how awesome they are."

"Thanks Samson, I have all I need to document the dragon species." Twilight put her saddle back down and took out loads of writing material from quills, ink, note cards, and lots of paper.

"Damn Twilight, you sure you got enough paper?" Samson joked.

"Mmmm, your right, I should need more than this. I'll be right back." Twilight headed back to home but Samson carefully stopped her with his tail.

"Whoa there Twilight I was just kidding. I say you have more than enough to get a book started."

"You think so?"

"Yes and this isn't an assignment, this is for fun."

"But this could help the Pony community to not only better our knowledge on the dragon kind but to truly understand dragons better and if it comes down to it, help us defend and protect ourselves from a dragon attack. I need to take this seriously."

"No you don't Twilight. I can see the many benefits for this but you shouldn't let this become all serious and no fun. So just relax and we can start."

"Your right Samson." Twilight sat down and got her quill and paper ready.

"Alright then, what do you want to know first?" Samson asks.

"Let's see…Oh I know how old is the dragon race and a little bit of your history?"

"What better way to know us than from the beginning, well dragons are an ancient race; we go back further than the Pony kind by millions of years. We're not the oldest on this planet mind you as there have been others before us. Over time dragons have evolved and reshape themselves to match the ever changing world around them. For example, the very first dragons all walked on two's and had short wings and no forearms."

"Fascinating." Twilight wrote down.

"And all dragons were like that, except for a selected few. These were known as the Elemental Masters and The Dragon King Himself."

"Elemental Masters?" Twilight asked.

"These dragons were the masters of the Elemental Breaths; each one was a master of the sixteen elements dragons can us. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Poison, Metal, Lightening, Plasma, Atomic, Darkness, Light, Time, Space, Chaos, and Cosmic. So there were sixteen masters, each able to use one of the elements to its fullest potential. But it was the Dragon King that gave them the powers for he was the only one that could harness and use all of the Elemental Breath."

"Sounds like a powerful dragon."

"Indeed he was, they say he was one of the Eternals that help mold, shape, and created this planet and help populate it with dragons. Some even say he was the one who taught Alicorns magic but no one really knows."

"You mean nopony knows." She corrected him.

"…yeah….moving on, as the years went on so have the development of different types of dragons. The most recent in our history are the High King Dragons, which you have encounter a few right?" Twilight nodded.

"The thing is they weren't always called that."

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, a deformed and monstrous dragon by the name of Dracul High King formed a group of dragons who oppose the Dragon King himself. You see, Dracul had some serious issues on how the King led our kind, so bad it broke out in a civil war and those jerks went after all dragons who didn't join them. The High Kings went after every dragon, even hatchlings. In order to fight them, the dragons who didn't side with Dracul started their own army lead by the Elemental Dragons."

"The Elemental Dragons?"

"Those were the dragons that could use more than one Elemental Breath. For they were one of the most powerful dragons around."

"So, does this mean you're an Elemental Dragon?"

"Yep, it was actually not that rare for dragons to breath more than one element back then. So for hundreds of thousands of years the war rage, both side gaining and losing tactical tides of the war. Many dragons died during those times, mainly the Elemental Dragons only cause that cheating bastard Dracul use cheap shots to kill them. He knew he couldn't when the war fair and square against the Elemental Dragons."

"What stopped the war?"

"It was our King, he battle Dracul in a final showdown that shadow every other battle. The king used his powers to trap Dracul into an alternate world, between the living and the dead called limbo. But in doing so the king himself was gone. With both figure heads gone, the dragons ended the war with a truce. A lack luster and loophole filled truce but it was better than nothing. And so the civil war ended. Most dragons today don't tell this tale for it happen many years ago and they all but forgotten it, hell they probably don't know we had a king if you ask them. Almost all of the Elemental Dragons were gone by that time; maybe a few dozen of them were left. So they flew across the world to find new homes. The other dragons pretty much did the same but the Singles went to lands that best fit their life style and Elemental Breaths."

"What do you mean when you say 'Singles'?"

"Oh, those who only breath one element. It's a group name for Fire Dragons, Blizzard Dragons, Gale Dragons, and so on and so forth. The High Kings though decided to give trouble to other species and belittling all who weren't them even when the truce was made. That's was one of the loopholes. Hell, those assholes still give trouble to even other dragons."

"So, all the dragons I've met besides you and Spike were High King Dragons?"

"By the tale you told me yeah pretty much. A High King isn't a type of dragon but rather a group. Dracul gathered up all the dragons he thought we're perfect. He believed those dragons were the perfect ones and had more power, so he made a spell that turned all his loyalist into what they are today. But course that wasn't true, any dragon can be strong and powerful no matter what. But thanks to him and his egotistic ideals, it got stuck in their minds they are perfect and the Elemental Breath of Fire was the best. So all High King Dragons breath fire, no exceptions."

"Wow, I could never imagine the dragon race would have such a deep history and have so much happen to them…Samson, have you ever met another Elemental Dragon?"

"Only Ju-long so far."

"I see, and how come some of the dragons I've met turned out to be High King Dragons?"

"That's cause they breed faster so there's more of them than any other type of dragons. Another cheap trick thanks to Dracul."

"What was the reason Dracul started that war?"

"Not really sure. All I know is he had a bone to pick with the King about a lot of things but beyond that I don't really know. Ju-long doesn't know either, so for now it's a blank it that part of the dragon history."

"Interesting, and what about the Elemental Masters?"

"Not sure, they say the Masters went to look for the King after the treaty was forged and signed. But that was thousands of years ago and none were ever seen since that day. The Masters believed this world would be in good claws, hooves, wings, or whatever by the living creatures of this world so they had faith that this world will be ok when they left."

"That's amazing Samson! I'm astonish you know so much about dragons in your short time here."

"Actually, I was a big dragon fanatic well before I came here. So I already know a ton of crap about them before. The only thing I didn't know too well was the dragon's history here and their customs and other minor details. But thanks to Ju-long he was able to fill in what I didn't know. Granted I don't know everything there is about dragons but I'm getting there little by little."

"Oh I see, so Samson, what was life back in your old world?"

"Um….well, it's kinda like this world in a way. But there are some differences. Like there aren't any dragons, griffins, phoenixes, serpents, or any of those creatures back home. For in my world we believe they were only myth. And before you ask, yes there are ponies there, but they aren't like you."

"How so?"

"For one thing, they're domestic and slightly bigger. They were mainly use for either showing, pets, or work animals such as many animals are."

"Wow and what about humans? What are they like?"

"…That questions is kind of a long story in itself Twilight."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans…are complicated creatures that are in some way like the Ponies here, as far has being intelligent beings able to create tools and live in houses and have in the smallest aspect the same life style as you guys but that's where the similarities end. And believe me when I say this Twilight that's all you need to know about humans."

"Can't you tell me more? If humans are indeed like us then I would like to know more."

"Maybe another time and besides we are going way off track with the subject here. Weren't we suppose be talking about dragons?"

"Oh right sorry Samson. Sometimes I get carried away with things like this." Twilight chuckled nervously.

"It's cool, you're just curious and that's a great trait you have." Twilight blushed a little when he said that.

"Thanks…so what else about the dragon race can you tell me."

"Well besides being a badass race itself we also are-" But a thud sounding noise interrupted him and the feeling something was on his back.

Samson reached for whatever was on his back and felt fur. He brought it so he and Twilight could see it and was surprise to see it was a Pegasus Pony with a grey coat and a dull yellow mane and tale. This one had bubbles as her Cutie Mark. But it was her eyes that caught Samson's attention. Her moderate gamboge eyes were cross giving her a cute derpy look. Sling around her shoulder was a satchel filled with envelops.

"Are you ok miss?" Samson asked.

The mare shook her head a bit from the dizziness before looking up at him with a smile. Samson notice her eyes were back to normal for a few moments before going back being cross. This lead to Samson thinking she may have a slight lazy eye problem.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks for breaking my fall." She said with a slight slur in her voice.

"Are you ok Derpy?" Twilight asked as Samson gently brought her to the ground.

"I'm fine the winds must have knocked me off a bit. I'm not really a strong flyer you know."

"Derpy?" Samson asked.

"Yep, that's my name. Ditzy 'Derpy Hooves' Doo but friends just call me Derpy. Oh you're Samson, the dragon that saved us from those bat creatures!" Derpy said with excitement.

"That's right."

"Oh wow, you're like a hero around here."

"A hero?" Samson asked.

"Why of course you're a hero, you saved all of us from those bat creatures and help rebuild the town. So that makes you a hero Samson." She said with a smile.

"Well thank you for the complement Miss Doo but I'm no hero. I was just at the right place and the right time that's all." He shrugged.

"But you are a hero. You came in our time of need even though we feared you at the time you still helped us, plus you're a really kind pony…er dragon I mean."

"She's right Samson, despite us shunning you and accusing you for being like the other dragons we've face in the past you still protected us from danger. That's a true hero in my book and you are definitely one to us Samson." Twilight said.

Samson was stun that they really thought like that about him. He could tell just by how they spoke, they really think of him as a hero to them. It was flattering to say the least. He never considered himself anything more than a regular guy just trying to get through life the best he could under the circumstances he was in back home. But now that he is in a whole new world and a dragon no less, maybe they were right. Maybe he could be more than a simple guy and actually be someone that could be so much more.

"Wow guys, no one has ever said that to me before…you guys really think that much of me?" He asked and the two nodded.

"Yep, you're a really great guy Samson and were all happy and thankful you came in our lives." Derpy said flying up to his face and gave him a hug.

This took Samson back a bit. Samson had found out that the Ponies here are more affectionate and open hearted than his old kind, meaning humans, they display their affections in the open a lot and quite frequent and is actually a common thing. It ranges from hugs, rubbing against eachother, too even kissing and licking eachother. It was odd to see that so much in an open public way and how much it happens. But he remembered that they weren't humans, there Ponies. So how they greet and express eachothers feelings are a hell of a lot different but considering that horses and ponies back in his world do that too it would be logical that they do it too but more. But Samson was use to this kind of stuff now. Though he can't really express it like they can, partly cause he's like 20 times their size.

"Well, I'm also happy to be here too and am able to know you guys as well Miss Doo." Samson said.

"Please call me Derpy Samson."

"Alright Derpy, so what's with the bag full of letters?"

"Oh, among other things I do here, I'm the mailmare."

"Mailmare? As in you deliver the mail around here?" She nodded.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting back to your route now Derpy?" Twilight asked.

"Oh hay, your right. I better go now; it was great talking to you Samson. Let's meet up again soon kay?"

"You bet Derpy." Samson said as Derpy gave him one more hug before flying off.

"Well she was very nice."

"Indeed she is, Derpy is one of the most kindhearted and sweetest Ponies you'll ever know. A bit clumsy and she does have the tendency to be accident prone at times, she is still a very good friend." Twilight said.

"Yeah I can tell…by the way, can I ask you something?"

"Why of course."

"What's with the tattoos on your hindlegs? I've been seeing you guys sporting them on your flanks. Some of you have them but the little tikes don't, what's up with that?"

"Tattoos? Oh, you must mean our Cutie Marks."

"Cutie Marks?"

"That's what they're called. It something that all Ponies have or will have. A Cutie Mark symbolizes the uniqueness of a Pony. We are all born without one, it isn't until we discover a talent, the one thing that makes us special and unique from other Ponies. So many of the foals here don't have theirs yet because they haven't found their special talent. And not all Cutie Marks are self-explanatory. Take mine, it represents my ability to use magic to its fullest potential. Many would think at first glance it has something to do with stars or something like that. Usually the Cutie Mark is what it looks like, but that's not always the case. Its _how _we obtain it that truly says it real meaning."

"Now that's pretty awesome Twilight. Never would of figure a picture on your flank could have a deeper meaning than it looks. So only Ponies have them in this world?" She nodded.

"But then what about Zecora? She has one of those Cutie Marks and yet she isn't a Pony."

"Actually, it's a form of a Cutie Mark. Her kind gets them through family lines or customs of her village rather than getting them form finding their special talent likes Ponies." Twilight explains.

"Oh I get it, her species get their Cutie Marks or the variation of one by genetics from the family or the association of their village. Zecora did tell me she was from a long line of Shamans, Herbalist, and Healers and many in her village was that too from her country so that makes sense. Holy crap Twilight the more I get to know you guys and learn from you all the more in-depth you guys get." Samson said.

"I was actually quite fascinated as well that there was a variation of our Cutie Mark out there as well. But it just goes to show that we have much in common with others than we previously thought."

"Defiantly, so what else do you want to know about dragons Twilight?"

"Let's see…oh how about what's the main difference in-TWILIGHT! SAMSON!" A loud voice interrupted her.

The two turned to see a blur of light blue with a rainbow following it heading towards them. They instantly knew it was Rainbow Dash and judging how fast she was going, it must be important. Rainbow Dash landed near Twilight and she looked worried.

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask.

"We got a major problem at Sweet Apple Acers; something weird is happening." She said.

"What do you mean weird?" Samson asks.

"You got check it yourself."

"Ok Rainbow Dash let's head over there now. 'Sigh' looks like I'll need to put this on hold for now." Twilight place all of her stuff back in her bag.

"Maybe whatever it is can be solved quick enough, we can continue this later." Samson said.

"Right, let's head to Sweet Apple Acers!" Twilight said as Samson lowered his head next to her.

"Hop on, it'll be faster if you go first class on air dragon." Samson joked.

Twilight giggled at his joke while Rainbow Dash snickered a little. Twilight hopped on Samson's head and the three headed to Sweet Apple Acers with Rainbow Dash leading. It didn't take long as the three arrived at a large patch of land with a house, a red barn, and apple tress as far as the eyes could see. Samson landed first letting Twilight off. Samson looked at the place, it was his first time being here and he had to admit he never saw so many apples in his life. There were other vegetation like corn, cabbage, wheat and so on but the sheer number of apple tree's here made it clear that Applejack's family does extremely well with apples.

"So this is where Applejack lives huh, damn she must be a real success in the apple business?" He said mainly to himself.

"Yup, AJ is a very successful orchard farmer. She along with her family have ran this barn for many years." Twilight said.

"Cool, so where is she?"

"Over here ya'll!

The three turn to she Applejack ran to them with a worried face. She skidded to a halt next to them as she tried to catch her breath.

"Applejack what's wrong? Rainbow Dash said something weird happen." Twilight ask.

"I'll say, come take a gander at this."

So Applejack leads the three to some of the apples and headed up to one of them. Samson and Twilight were surprise to see the tree had a large patch of ice on it. It took up half of the tree.

"What the hell? Ice on a tree? And in this warm day?" Samson said.

"Applejack, how did this happen?" Twilight ask.

"You got me; me, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac were just making our usual inspections on our apple as Apple Bucking Season is just around the corner."

"Apple Bucking Season? What is that some kind of harvest?" Samson asks.

"Pretty much, it's where my family bucks the apples off the trees, collects them, and sells our finish work on the market." Applejack explained.

"Yeah that's all good and dandy but can somepony tell me how the buck ice got here? I mean it's a warm day, how the hell can ice just appear and on a tree?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Good questions, Samson can you left me up to the ice so I can get a better look?" Twilight asked.

"No prob." Samson lowered his claws so Twilight can hop on.

Samson lifted Twilight up to the ice and she began looking it over. At first glance it looked like plain old ice. But she notices something.

"Applejack, how long has this been here?"

"Probably a good seven or eight minutes, why?"

"This doesn't make sense, in the direct sunlight it should of started melting. But yet I don't see a single water dropping anywhere. How is this possible?"

"The temperature must be so low that it could take time for the ice to melt." Samson said.

"How can ice be so cold that even sunlight can't melt it?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe something made it? Since this ice isn't melting like normal natural ice, then this ice must been made by a creature that can use ice as an attack since Ice attacks are in fact colder and take longer to melt. So my guess is a creature did this." Samson suggested.

"Like what, another dragon like you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, a good guess this ice wasn't made by an Elemental Breath nor by a natural cause. It looks like it was made by some sort of magic." Samson looked at it closely.

"How can you tell?" Applejack asks.

"Many dragons have the ability to detect and even see magic in all its forms and uses from spells, curses, and even the energy itself. And this ice was made by some sort of magic. I can't say for certain what made it but I can tell you it was made by an evil creature." Samson growled a little.

"If a dragon didn't do this, what did?"

"Not sure, but there are other creatures that can use the elements besides dragons. Did you get a glance at what might done this?"

"That's the thing, we didn't see anything and it just suddenly appeared."

"Tell us everything that lead up to this ice appearing." Twilight asked as Samson brought her back to the ground.

"Well…like I told you guys earlier, me and my little sis and big bro were checking out the apples. Apple Bloom then talked about all her plans for the Cutie Mark Crusaders next 'crusade' on getting their Cutie Mark. She mentions something about doing a sky diving stunt that me and Big Mac were against. This lead to us having a little argument on it which kinda got a little out of hand and turned into a full blown fight. It lasted a good two or three minutes till we felt this unnatural chill and this sound like a wale of some kind. The next thing we know that ice spread over the part of this tree."

"A wale? Can you describe it?"

"I'm not sure if I can, all I can say it was a creepy sound."

"But you didn't see anything?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Nope not a thing."

"I see…wait Samson, could find what could do this, maybe use your senses?" Twilight asks Samson.

"Maybe, hold a sec."

Samson took a few sniffs in the air and the tree to see if he could pick up a scent.

"Nothing out of the ordinary from smell…but my sixth sense is saying something dangerous was here and it's somewhere near Ponyville."

"What's a sixth sense?" They asked.

"It's like a feeling within that tells you what might be there when your other five senses can't. Like intuition in a way."

"So it's like a gut feeling?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, whatever did this is mean and dangerous. I'm not sure what kind of being made this but I'll put all my effort in to stopping it from doing any more damage…even if I have no idea what did this or if I _can _stop it."

"Samson, you a freak'n dragon! In this world there aren't many creatures that can stand against the likes of you. So I'm 100% confident you can take out whatever made this." Rainbow Dash encourages him.

This made him smile. It was nice to have that kind of support and he knew she was right. If he was a human than he wouldn't know how to handle the situation. But as a dragon, well that's a whole new ball game there.

"Thanks RD, glad to know you have that much faith in me."

"We all do Samson; you risk your life to save ours so of course we have faith in you. And you won't be in this alone partner, cause you have us to help." Applejack said giving him a playful hoof punch on his forearm.

"That's good to know. So what's your two cents on this Twilight?" Samson turned to her.

"From little I've gathered, we're dealing with a creature that uses extreme low temperatures as a means to ward off or intimidate others. It could be fast or is very stealthy as neither Applejack nor the others saw anything but heard a distinct waling sound. Plus what you said about the ice this thing may also use magic too. I have a few that come to mind of what it may be but I'll need to examine the ice further to narrow done the possibility of what could of done this. Can you slice off a small portion of that ice for me?"

"Got it." Samson swipe his claws at the ice cutting a small shared for her.

"Ok so what about the rest of this ice? I can't let it just sit here and ruin a whole apple tree." Applejack said.

"Allow me."

Samson's eyes turned red but instead of fire, he let loose extreme heat from his maw. Within seconds, the ice melted away and evaporated in the air leaving the tree intact. He let up the heat when all the ice was gone. Applejack hopped into Samson's claws and he lifted her up so she could see what damages was left behind. Applejack saw nothing which made her sigh in relieve.

"Looks like nothings a miss here. Good, it be a real damn shame to lose a whole tree."

"From just looks alone, but I would recommend you don't use the apples on that tree till I know what affects the ice did on it. Best let it be for now." Twilight warned.

"Very well Twi, I'll let Granny Smith and Big Mac know to stay away from this tree till you give the all clear."

"Good I'll take this sample back and see what I can find, see you guys later." Twilight took the ice shared and headed home.

"So…what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's see if there's more ice around here. And maybe we'll find a clue or two as well." Samson suggested.

"Um…not to be rude here Samson…but your kind of too large to be poking around the trees here. You might accidentally hit one or something and I really can't afford to replace a whole tree right now. Given that I might have to get rid of one if Twi finds something screwy with the tree." Applejack said.

"Oh crap your right. Well then, I guess I'll hit the skies and see if I can spot anything that'll lead us to who or what did this then, and what are going to do RD?"

"I'll stick around and help AJ here find some clues. See you later Samson. Let's hang out later."

"Sounds like a plan, take care guys."

The two waved goodbye as Samson shot in the air and flew high in the skies.

"Damn he can really sore can't he. Me and him should have a race one day." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"I swear flying is all there is in that skull of yours." Applejack sighed.

"What's that's supposed to mean?!" Rainbow Dash looked at her with a stink eye.

"Forget about it, let's just see if we can find any clues alright?"

"Fine…so what do you think did this?"

"Your guess is as good as mind at this point. All I know is it ain't a friendly creature and we should be careful. We have no idea what it is and we might be in a heap of trouble if we get tangled in a fight."

"Please, I'll whoop anything that'll come our way." Rainbow Dash said with a proud grin.

"Oh yes, like you 'showed' those bat creatures a good old 'whooping' when they hog tied us like a cow in a rodeo."

"That doesn't count and besides they cheated. I've could of taken them all on but Samson beat me to it so I let him do the honors of kicking all of their asses."

"And it was a good thing he came around when he did…or else we could of lost those we love that day." Applejack said that last part to herself.

Though she whispered it, Rainbow Dash heard what she said. Her ears dropped and she looked down at the ground knowing she was right. If Samson didn't come and save not only them but the kids as well, well she didn't want to think of a world without Scootaloo in her life. She indeed grown to love her like a sister and for that split moment when she thought she was killed; it all but tore her up in the inside. But when the dusted cleared and everyone saw that Samson protected them, it made her extremely happy and relieved but she also felt terrible that she called him a monster when in fact he saved them all from real ones. Even today she still feels bad and wants to make it up to him but doesn't know how. But then she felt arms around her bringing her out of her deep thoughts. She looked up and saw it was Applejack hugging her. Applejack saw Rainbow Dash was slightly sad and knew it was what she said. She didn't mean to bring up a bad memory so she went over and gave her a firm hug.

"Now don't go all depress there sugar cube, didn't mean to put you in a slums from what I said." Applejack said softly.

"No its ok and you are right. I thought I could take them on…but I wasn't able to. I thought we we're all going to die, but Samson came in and defeated those bat jerks like they were nothing."

"Indeed, but you have to remember that you are a pony and Samson is a dragon so it's no wonder he was able to defeat them all with ease."

"Yeah he does have that to his advantage. I mean, holy crap I never knew dragons can breathe not only fire but ice, wind and even freak'n lightening!"

"Yeah that sure surprised me too." Applejack agreed.

"And the way he not only fought them off but also somehow protected us…even after all those horrible things I've said to him. He still came and saved us."

"Now don't go blaming yourself on that again. Samson made it clear as day that he forgiven you on that. And you weren't the only one that didn't trust him."

"I guess so. Man, we're so lucky to have him in our life's…and it's kind of funny when you think about it. A dragon befriends and protects a whole town of ponies. That has to be a first."

"I agree. He really is a special pony…or dragon in this case. He's done so much for us and asks little in return. He truly is a one of a kind guy. He has a big heart and really cares for his friends to the point he'll put his life on the line to save ours. Plus he is a really hard worker with all that helping us rebuild the town. Now that's the kind of guy I really like." She said with a slight dreamy look on her face

"Now if I didn't know any better, I say you have a crush on him?" Rainbow Dash said with a sly smirk.

"…well…I won't deny that my eyes haven't gander their ways in his directions more than once. But I also saw a certain blue Pegasus stealing glances with her own set of blush quite a few times as well." Applejack said back with her own grin making Rainbow Dash blush a little.

"What!? That's not…well I have…...and he's a really cool guy and I do like him…but not in a mushy kind of way!" She quickly says.

"Whatever floats your boat RD. Let's get crack'n on finding out what froze my tree."

Rainbow Dash nodded and the two began their search.

* * *

**WITH SAMSON**

* * *

Samson flew high in the air over Ponyville looking for any clues or sign that could lead him to whatever cause that ice on the tree. But without knowing all the creatures of Equestria or a scent to give him a lead, it was basically blind search for him.

"How the hell am I going to find something when I have nearly nothing to go by? All I got is whatever made that ice was a not so nice creature and maybe a freaky son of a bitch too. And the thing with no scent, it's like the creature that came by and made a tree-sicle wasn't there at all…goddammit now I have a headache." Samson groaned.

Samson continue to fly all over Ponyville in hopes he could find a small lead. But as the day went on all he got was waves and hellos from the town's people and the feeling of going in circles. Samson landed near a lake not too far from the park. He sat down and try to think, what creature would have no scent, has the aura of evil, and can us ice? The more Samson tried thinks the larger his headache got.

"Motherfucker this isn't getting me anywhere! I have basically nothing and just going in circles like a fucking retard. This blows big time." Samson laid his head on his arms.

Since he wouldn't find out what cause the ice anytime soon Samson decided to turn to another problem he himself was starting to have. Applejack had risen a good point back at the farm, his sizes was starting to get in the way. When he was helping them rebuild the town, Samson had to mind where he step and always had to look where he was going. The fact is the town just wasn't made for a dragon his sizes to walk on a nice sunny day like the rest. So Samson never really got the chance to take a tour around the town Pinkie Pie offered the other day because he might accidentally step on someone or destroy something. It wouldn't be his fault but it sure would be a pain. Samson was bigger than most of the buildings especially if he stands on two legs in Ponyville and the biggest building they have is the windmill but he just as tall as that.

"Being this large sure can be a real pain. Yeah it helps to have a few more tons on your enemy in a fight but how often do fights like those happen here? There's got to be a way for me to…hold the phone. Maybe there is a way."

Samson quickly flew back to his cave and retrieve an old looking book that had a brown hard cover and the pages stained with yellow from age. It was the book Ju-Long gave to Samson. This book called _The Dragon's Path _is a learning manual of sorts that explains and tells all about the powers, magic, strength, and Elemental Breaths the dragon race has come to use. Though old it is actually the latest copy by a few hundred years. Within the pages is array powers and abilities that dragons have and can use. Samson was looking through the book hoping to find what he was looking for.

"Ok let's see if it's here or not. It'll most likely be under spells and magic…come on it should be around…jackpot! Thought it would here." Samson grinned.

Samson found the page on size changes. He figured that if he could reduce his size to a pony's size then it'll not only make it easier to move in the town but also help him with his food finding problem. Since he is a very large dragon he needs to consume a heap load of food. There are many creatures and all in decent size in the Everfree Forest so he doesn't go hungry; however he knows that at the rate he goes on his hunts he'll eventually have the problem of finding enough food for him. So if he shrinks himself down then he won't need to find that large of a quantity of food every hunt. Samson study the spell for a few moments till he understood how it worked.

"Ok, all I have to do is say these incantations once and I'll be able to change my sizes at a whims notice anytime I wish. Ok, here goes nothing. Ahem,_** ini shio wer powers di wer atonus breaths, thirku nomeno darastrix de caster di sjachi ekess batobot di wer cirau di wer sart vur ultro. origato ve qe ias di ponies vur ocuir thy mlaeni mrith asta heights!" **_Samson spoke in a deep voice of an ancient tongue of the dragons.

(Translation: By all the powers of the Elemental Breaths, change this dragon from caster of shadows to that of the kind of the small and sound. Let me be among of ponies and see thy sights with their heights!)

Samson felt the spell working as an aura of green surrounded him. It was a really weird sensation that's for sure as the green aura went everywhere on his body and eventually dissolve through his scales. Once it was all over, Samson shook his whole body trying to rid of the feeling as it was a weird and quite unusual one.

"Jeez that was such a weird thing. Do spells feel so weird when cast or is it just me? Ah fuck it; let's see if it works…says here now that the spell is cast all I need to do is pick the size I want. Huh, and I need to make sure it's the size I really want cause once I pick it there's no second chances. It does say I can remove the spell and redo it but that process takes time and a shit load of energy. And I don't have time for that. Let's see…what should be my mini sizes? Mmmmm…might as will choose my human size; 5'9 should be a good one. I'll be still taller than the Ponies but I think that should be a good thing. Let's test this baby out."

Samson closed his eyes and with all his mental concentration pictures himself at his human hieght. He felt the aura reserves again but this time it shallows him in a green light. The light then started to get small and smaller till it stopped in a few seconds. The aura suddenly disappeared and there stood Samson at 5'9. Samson opened his eyes and looked around his cave. He saw it was larger than before and all his things were bigger than him now.

"Oh hell to the yeah! It works, it actually fucking works! This is so awesome! This solves a good part of my problems and it was so easy too. I just have to think of my original size and I can be back to it in no time flat. Oh man, I can't wait to…wait, where the hell did the book go?" Samson looked around his cave to find the book when…

WHAM!

Said book slammed on top of Samson flattening him to the ground. The book, if viewed by human hieght, was about 3 feet long and about a 2 and a half feet wide. It was almost 2 feet thick and the book was a good 30 pounds or so. But since the book didn't shrink and was at dragon sizes standards, it was as big as a class room and over 3,000 pounds. The book moved a little and Samson stuck his head out from under the book. He had a slight daze look from being crushed by the heavy book. Samson wiggled his way out from under the book and stumble around.

"Goddamn that hurt like a mother! Note to self: shrink book as well when changing size." He groaned as he popped is back in place.

Samson cast a similar spell to the one he place on himself but this one was made for objects rather than living things. Once the book was at the right size for him and that his size problem his under wraps, he decides to visit Zecora. Since he still has nothing to help him find what made the ice, he thinks that maybe she would have an idea. Wouldn't hurt to ask. So he rummages through his stuff till he finds a large dark green saddle bag a little filly gave him as a thank you presents for saving them. At the time he didn't know what he would do with it since it was too small for him to use but he didn't want to look like an ass so he accepted the gift. Now he was glad he has it. He didn't want to leave the book unattended right now so he is going to bring it with him.

Samson places the book in his bag and walked to Zecora's hut. It was a nice pace to walk through the forest and not go _through_ the forest and hit every branch in sight. It always bothered him. He would like to stay this size but there were two problems with that. One is there was a warning in the page about the size changing spell. If Samson stays too long in his new sizes then the spell well forever make him stay that sizes. But he doesn't need to worry as long as he returns to his normal sizes within two weeks. The other problem was he needs his original sizes if he gets in a fight with something larger than him. His size does give him a advantages over his opponents, especially ones like the bat creatures. Samson continues his walk to Zecora's home but found it takes a little longer when he is small. Use to take him no more than a few minutes but now it looks like it will take him 10 to 15 minutes to reach her hut.

"Well I knew there was going to be drawbacks to this but it would be so worth it to see her face when she takes a gander at me." Samson snickered at the image of a shock Zecora.

Finally Samson reached her hut. He went up to the door and knocked on it.

"My door is open so please come in and take a seat. I'm currently doing something that needs my attention so please wait while have this complete." Zecora said through the door.

Samson opened the door and saw Zecora was working on something at her bench. Her back was turned to him so she didn't see who it was.

"_Oh man, this is too perfect!" _He thought.

Samson as quietly as possible enter the hut and sat on the ground near the table and waited for Zecora to finish whatever she was doing. Samson looked around her home while he waited. It was small but it was only ment for one so it didn't matter. He saw there were many bottles, urns, bowels, pots, and so on filled with different things from plants, spices, herbs and whatever else. He saw a large black cauldron near the middle of the room and a small bed at the end. All in all it was a nice little place. Zecora heard the door open and the sound of footprints walking in but they didn't sound like hooves but she didn't pay too much attention on that as she was making some new potions. Once it was done she moved it to the side and turned around to greet her guest.

"My apologies for not greeting you at the door but I had to-" But she stopped when she saw who her guest was.

"Hey Zecora, what's the 411?" Samson grinned waving his tail at her.

Zecora blinked a few times, shook her head, and looked back at Samson not believing what see saw. She was lost for words as she was trying to figure out how Samson was sitting in her hut and _not _destroyed it in the process.

"From your expression, you're trying to figure out how the hell I'm here and haven't made a huge ass hole in your wall. Well long story short, I use a spell in this book to reduce my size since I figured it'll be easier for me to move around without accidentally stepping on someone or destroying something. Plus we can hang out now, cool isn't it?"

Zecora was amazed and slightly shocked that Samson not only was in her home but now he told her he can use magic! She heard dragons can use magic and their magic was incredible as well. But to see the outcome makes her want to see what else Dragon Magic can do. Zecora finally snapped out of her shock and trotted over to Samson.

"I must say you truly gave me a shock my friend, you seem to be full of surprises which has no end. I've heard dragons can use magic and seeing what it did to you is simply fantastic. If a simple thing as changing one size is such a simple task, perhaps you can show me the other uses of Dragon Magic if I may ask?" She asks examining the mini Samson.

"I'm still practicing the magic in this book plus I'm still a newbie at the whole 'dragon experience' but I'll show you everything I know so far. Anywhat, I need your help Zecora."

"Of course Samson, what is it?" Zecora dropped her rhyming when she saw he looked serious.

"There's been an strange occurrence at Sweet Apple Acers today. Ice was found on one of Applejack's trees and it was giving off some bad juju. I don't know what cause it or what did it, it didn't leave a scent but I know something caused it. I don't know what creatures live in this land that could do this so I was wondering if you can help me find out?"

"I would be more than happy to help you; can you describe what the situation was?"

Samson nodded and told her everything that happens at the barn from Applejack's argument with her sister to the evil sensation coming off the ice.

"So now I hit a dead wall here. I have no idea who or what made it other than the fact that it was a not so nice critter and left no scent. Got any idea's as to what we're up against?" Samson asks.

"From what you've told me, we might be dealing with a creature that lives without the need of a physical form."

"Like…a ghost?"

"No, more of a spirit of some kind. In my homeland there are many spiritual creatures that have powers and abilities similar to what you told me, they cause these kinds of misfortunes to many."

"That would explain why I couldn't find a scent and the feeling I felt. Back in my world there also were apparitions like these that made trouble for the living. So we're dealing with a spirit that uses ice, what kind of creature is that?"

"Hard to say, it could very since the ones I know are from my homeland could be different from the ones here. I still don't know all the creatures that life in Equestria."

"Maybe Twilight will know, she's back at her home with piece of the ice to study it and find further answers." Samson suggested.

"Then let's head over. She'll need to hear this further information as well." Zecora grabs her brown coat.

Samson nodded and headed out the door with Zecora. Samson offered to fly her over to Twilight's home since it will be faster if he flies them there. She agrees and hops on his back and Samson flew over to Ponyville. Once there Zecora lead Samson to Twilight's home since he doesn't know where she lives. Along the way Samson took in the sights of Ponyville. It was his first time to actually see the town from a ground points few instead from the skies or outside the town. Samson wanted to see what a town full of Ponies would be like but again his sizes hindered his curiosity. But now his chance was given. And he was surprise that a town of Ponies was actually very similar next to a human town.

The town was a mixer of homes and shops. The homes pretty much look all the same, two stories with a hay roof and some nick knacks here and there. The shops were the ones with the different looks each compose in the shape or theme of what they sell. Samson was indeed amazed at what the Ponies have here, they not only acted like humans but also constructed very similar buildings, tools, and social ways that almost mirror the human races. But they we're more peaceful and more harmonious to their kind than the human will ever be. Despite there being three different Pony types, four if you want to get technical, they all seem to rely, embrace, accept, and enjoy eachothers ways and themselves. It made Samson wonder, would his old kind ever be at their level? And more importantly, will his new kind continue to be separated by the values of which humans have rooted themselves in so deep?

"_If what Ju-Long said was true, than the dragon race was once like the Ponies as they were in peace with eachother. But thanks to Dracul, it may never be that way ever again. Would there be a way to mend what that bastard did?"_

"Here we are Samson." Zecora's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

They stand in front of a large tree that had windows, a balcony, a door with a candle, and a sign with an open book on it.

"…a purple unicorn that lives in a tree in a town full of Ponies…yep reality has flown to Mars and made camp there." Samson joked.

Zecora looked at Samson with a confused look.

"It's nothing Zecora, just a little joke. Let's see if she's still in." Samson went up to the door and knocked on it.

A few seconds later the door open by Spike. As for Spike, he was surprise to see the mini Samson standing there with Zecora.

"Holy hay, is that you Samson?!" Spike asks in shock.

"In the scales little dragon dude."

"How in Equestria did you shrink yourself? Or did something happen that made you small?"

"I did this, with a little help from Dragon Magic Spike. But I'll tell you all the epicness of that later, is Twilight in?"

"Yeah, she's down her lab messing with that weird ice she brought a few hours ago. Man, that thing gives me the creeps. I don't know what it is about it but something about it just doesn't sit right with me." Spike said with a little shiver down his back.

"Yeah I got the same feeling too. That thing spells trouble alright but I think it'll be fine for now. Can you show us to Twilight, we've got something to add to her search."

Spike nodded and leads the two down some stair case where it leads to an open room with the trees roots shown. In the room was filled with beakers, test tubes, machines, and all sorts of science stuff you seen in a lab. And there was Twilight with a clipboard looking at the ice through a class container hooked up with some wires that was attach to a machine.

"Can someone say 'mad scientist' anyone?" Samson joked and the other two snickered.

"I nearly forgot how indebt Twilight can be with her research at times, she goes to great lengths to search what most be found even it goes beyond the lines." Zecora said.

"Yeah that's Twilight for you. She does go overboard with stuff like this. Better tell her you guys are here before she goes into complete science drive cause once she's in, it'll take an army to snap her out." Spike said as he went up to twilight.

"The ice seems to be unaffected by normal heat and fire so what Samson said about this ice being made by another living being is making sense." Twilight said to herself as she scribbles down on her clipboard.

"Hey Twilight, we got some guest here and you'll never going to guess who one of them is." Spike spoke up.

"Not now Spike, I'm still trying to figure this ice out and I'll need all the concentration to do that." Twilight waved her hoof at Spike.

"Now that's not such a nice thing to say since we've came all this way to see you Twilight." Twilight's ears flopped up when she heard that voice.

"No, it can't be!" She whips around to see Samson and Zecora standing near the table.

"Wanna bet?" Samson grinned.

"But…how…you…here…not…big…this…isn't…what!" Twilight stumble with her words.

"Please calm down Twilight before you cause yourself any pain, we came here to talk to you so let's begin since we have lots to explain." Zecora said.

"Yeah just take deep breaths Twilight." Samson added.

Twilight nodded and took a few deep breaths till she was able to calm down a bit.

"Ok, let's head upstairs so we can talk." The others nodded and all went up to the main room.

"Whoa, I knew you like to read Twilight but I didn't know you own this many books." Samson said looking around the room.

"Actually this is the town's library. They let me stay here when I first moved into Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"A purple talking unicorn that lives in a tree which also happens to be the town's library and I'm here with a Zebra and a baby dragon, oh yeah differently a normal thing here." Samson said snickering at his own joke.

"Um…I don't get it?" Spike scratches his head.

"Just a little joke, you wouldn't understand unless you were in my position."

"I see, well than aside from that what was it two wanted to talk to me about and how is it possible for you to be sitting in my home right now?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I use this book here to shrink my sizes. It contains all about the dragons powers and magic we have. All I did was cast a spell on me and blamo! I'm mini sizes and I can revert back to my normal sizes as I wish, wicked isn't?" Samson pulled out _The Dragon's Path _and showed it to the others.

"Fascinating! I've read that dragons had the ability to use magic like unicorns but I thought it was urban myth." Twilight said with wide eyed looking at the book and Samson.

"Wow! We dragons can really use magic!? Can you teach me some?" Spike asks with enthusiasm.

"Maybe for another time, right now Zecora here might have lead on what happen today."

"Yes Samson told me all the happen at Sweet Apple Acers this day, for I've heard of creatures that love to cause misfortune and dismay. Some of that which have no body or flesh, and the path they leave is horrid and unforgiving for which I wish this truth was less." She said.

"Basically, we got a spirit with a serious ice chill that is possibly spreading all over Ponyville. Question is why and how do we stop it or its." Samson added.

"That…seems so familiar to me somehow." Twilight mumbled.

"What is?"

"The spirit that can use ice…where have I heard it before?"

"Hey Twilight, don't we have a book on creatures and monsters somewhere?" Spike asks.

"Yes of course, good thinking Spike. It should be here, quick everypony check the shelves, it should be here."

So the other went to find the book that well hopefully leads them to the creature that cause the ice unaware that said creature is closer to them than they thought.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF PONYVILLE WITHIN THE EVERFREE FOREST**

* * *

"Ok, explain to me again how _those _things are going to help us not only get the Elements of Harmony and their owners but also kill a full grown dragon that can use more than fire?" Asked a bat creature to the leader, the same one from the last attack.

"I just finish telling you the fucking plans you idiot! 'Groan' I say it one more time and slower for your retarded mind to get it. These creatures here have the ability to cause extreme ice and snow to cover the whole town in it. They get their power from the hatred and fights from the Ponies, the more those ponies fight the more powerful they get in which causes the biggest freeze in their life time. We'll use the cover of the storm they'll make to get in and grab those six ponies and make them tell us where they hid the Elements." He explained.

"And why would they tell us anything?" The grunt asks.

"If they don't, well I'm pretty sure the ponies won't last long in extreme cold for very long."

"And how will _they _defeat the dragon? His flames will kill them in a second and they can't use the belts either."

"**That's where I come in." **Said a deathly ill voice.

The grunt stiffens in fear when he heard the voice. He slowly turned around to see a tall figure about six feet tall wearing a tattered and ripped cloak with the hoodie covering the figures face. The bat creature could tell that this thing was extremely dangerous just by looking at it.

"Wha…what are you?"

"Believe me when I say this but you don't want to know." The leader said.

"I'll take your word for it…so how are those things going to gather their energy from these peace loving ponies? I mean do they even know the words hatred and fighting?"

"Simple, we cause a much misfortune as possible making those weakling ponies think it was one another that did it, that should give them enough power to make the storm we need. They are very easily persuaded to jump to conclusions. So it won't take much. No go and start the mayhem."

The grunt nodded and left with the creatures and the other grunts at once.

"**You really believe simple trickery will do the job?" **The figure asked.

"You never meet these Ponies before so I can see where you doubt my brilliance. Rest assured, it will work and this time that fucking overgrown lizard won't be interfering in this one. Just as long as you can deliver your end of the deal spirit."

"**You dare speak to me like that you worthless bat?! I am the absolute of death and fear, for none has ever escape my grasp. I have killed hundreds of mortal fleshlings such as you. My hunger has ended many lives and I use their corps to go and consume more that I so desire the most. Try me and you'll know firsthand what the others felt when I prey on them!" **The figure snapped at the leader.

The leader shivered in fear a little. He saw what this spirit did to others, it drove them mad with hunger of flesh, the flesh of their own kind. And what it does when it enters their bodies, reforming them into monstrous beings ment to only hunt and kill. But he stood his ground and would be damned if he showed fear to it.

"Talk is cheap spirit, especially for the kill you're going to do. I've seen the creatures you hunt and even though they're unique and quite dangerous, this is a dragon we're talking about. It's bigger, stronger, and has more power you can ever imagine. However, my lord and master believe that with your unending hunger and drive to kill may give you the edge to kill it."

"**Yes indeed this will be the first for me, I've never killed anything beyond what I normally kill. It will be a challenge to say the least. But thanks to this little trinket your master gave me, I'll have to power to not only kill it, but use its corps as I see fit!" **It said holding a amulet that was all black with silver design in a swirling motion.

The same design as the belts.

"You truly freak me out spirit, but if it means getting rid of that dragon then so be it, but don't get cocky. It'll get you killed…or whatever happens to spirits like you."

"**Says the wimp that fled when he was beaten by the dragon. If I recall correctly, it was your arrogance that killed all your men and failed your mission so don't give me the high and mighty attitude about cockiness when you walk that path too."**

"Go to hell spirit!" The leader snapped back.

"**Oh you simple minded fool, where do you think I come from?"**

"You're from hell? Yeah right, like I'll believe that horseshit any time. So how are you going to kill the dragon?"

"**Oh don't worry about that Agron, I have my ways to break even the strongest souls and make them quiver in my presence. All I request is that one of your men leads him to the darkest parts of this forest and I'll do the rest."**

"If that is all…wait a moment, how the fuck did you know my name!?" The bat creature known as Agron asks.

"**It matters not how I know, how long till this storm be up and running?"**

"A day, two tops. We need to circulate as much anger and hatred from the Ponies as possible so they can be able to make the blizzard we need. So just sit tight and wait."

"**Very well, like I have much of a choice."**

"Yeah you don't so shut the fuck up and just…hello? Hey jackass I'm talking to you! Great, it left to hells knows where. It better not scrammed out of this deal or the master will hunt the spirit to the farthest corners of the world. It knows it can't defeat the master." Agron said to himself and left to catch up to his men.

Unbeknownst to Agron, the spirit didn't really left just moved behind a tree and waited for him to leave. The spirit let out an anger growl that sounded like a primal evil. Though it hated Agron, it knew he was also right. This master has extraordinary powers beyond anything the spirit could ever imagine. And the evil it felt, it was far greater than its own. The master brought it here against its will and forced it to help in the quest to obtain the Elements of Harmony and to kill the dragon. It refused at first but with one blast of the master's power made it quickly rethink its outburst. It shivered at the first time it meet the master, it couldn't forget those cold, hatred filled, and demonic eyes.

"**And I thought I was the absolute vision of fear and power but that thing is something I never could be, the raw power and the aura of evil. It's like the master was molded into the perfect evil or something. But I mustn't let that distract me now for I have a dragon to kill."**

* * *

**HOURS LATER BACK AT THE LIBRARY**

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA! WHERE THE HAY IS IT!?" Twilight practically screamed as she ran all over the room.

For hours the four tried to find the book that may help them in the search of the mystery creature that made the ice but they haven't found it. It seems to be missing.

"Whoa there Twilight, calm down before you blow a vein or something." Samson tried to calm her down.

"Yes please don't this allude your thoughts, we have to be level headed to figure out what is behind these plots. Perhaps you loaned the book to a pony and simply forgot, it as simple as to retrace your steps so please don't fraught." Zecora said in a calm tune.

"But that's the thing, I don't recall anypony wanting a copy of that. So where could it be?"

"Wait, I think I lend it to Apple Bloom and the others yesterday." Spike spoke up.

"Now why would they want a book on creatures and monsters?" Samson asked.

"To most likely get their Cutie Marks."

"…Um…what?"

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are one of the fillies that don't have their Cutie Marks yet so they made a little group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Basically they go about and try different talents and other objectives to get their Cutie Marks. So far that haven't relies what their talents are but they haven't stop yet." Twilight explained.

"So, they got the book now so they can get their marks in creatures or monsters?"

"It would same to be the case, I suggest we find them with great haste." Zecora said.

"Ok but I have no idea where they may be, I guess we can try their clubhouse to start with. Better place to begin than any other I suppose." Twilight suggested.

"Then let's head out and find the little tikes, lead the way Twilight." Samson said.

So we see Samson, Spike, Twilight, and Zecora headed to the CMC clubhouse which was in the vicinity of Sweet Apple Acers. Along the way, many Ponies did a double take when they saw the mini Samson just strolling along the streets. Samson couldn't help but laugh at their reactions when they saw him. Some of them were pretty funny. A few of them stop them and ask a million questions on how Samson shrank himself but with the feel of time was not on their side, they had to dodge those with questions and headed straight to the Apple Farm. Finally they reached their destination. It was somewhat weird to Samson to see the place again he just visited not too long ago but in a new perspective. It was both new and familiar to him, most likely for the fact he was once again in his old human size again after months coming to Equestria. But he shook it off for now as they approach red Earth Pony with green eyes and light gamboge mane and tail, both short. He had white freckles and wears a yoke and he was one of the few Ponies that you can tell he has hooves. His Cutie Mark was a green apple slice in the middle. He resembles a Draft Horse as he was a little bigger than the other Ponies.

This was Big McIntosh, the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom. Samson likes Big Mac, as he is called most of the time; he has an easy going demeanor and is very calm that makes him a cool guy to hang around with. Samson met him during the second day of rebuilding the town as he, Big Mac, and few others were assigned to patch up a wall that was destroyed during the fight between Samson and the bat creatures. Samson was impressed on how hard working and strong Big Mac was, mind you Samson was at least 20 times stronger than Big Mac but he still admires that he pulls his weight and more. While taking a break, the two began talking to one another and became friends really quick. Big Mac wasn't known for his long speeches as he only talks when needed or must but that was fine with Samson. And Big Mac also liked Samson for more than just saving his baby sister. Big Mac saw that Samson was a kind hearted individual that cares for his friends and would risk his life to save and protect them. He showed him that he can be trusted and that he will do all he can to help those he cares for.

Plus Big Mac thought it was really cool to be friends with a badass dragon like Samson.

"Yo Big Mac, what's shaken?" Samson called out.

Big Mac was putting some apples in a cart to move to the family storage when he heard his name. He turned to see who it was and was stunned to see Samson with his new height.

"Well I'll be a Great Dane, looks like somepony got himself a new look." Big Mac said in a southern accent like his sisters.

"Like it, I thought I try out the mini look for a change. You know, mix things up a bit. You like?"

"Definitely a different look to you but I say your normal sizes fits you."

"Yeah well this sizes has it advantages for sure. Don't need to watch my step and accidently hurt someone."

"Somepony." Twilight corrected.

"…you're going to do that all the time aren't you?" Samson asked her.

"Sorry, force of habit." She chuckled nervously.

"I can tell, so Big Mac by any chance do you know where your little sister and friends may be?"

"I reck'n there at their little club house not too far from here. Follow me."

It didn't take long for Big Mac to show them a little club house that was on a tree. Not on the top but more to the middle of the trunk. It was a small little place but it was well made and looked ok.

"Apple Bloom, you in there? We have some guests that want to see you." Big Mac called out.

When he didn't get a reply Big Mac went up to the door and slowly opens it and saw no one was inside.

"That's odd, could of sworn I saw those little fillies coming up here a few minutes ago?"

"If there not here, then where are they?" Spike asked.

"Perhaps they are going on another crusade mission for their Cutie Marks; I know that what they do a lot together for it is their driving sparks." Zecora commented.

"Ok, so where can they be?" Samson asked.

"They can be anywhere in Ponyville by now. There very determined when it comes to finding their Cutie Marks." Twilight said.

"Well crap, this will take all day. It'll be a miracle to find them in an area this-CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MONSTER HUNTERS! YAY!" Three voices interrupted Samson.

"What the-GAH!"

A large net that seemed to come out of nowhere dropped on Samson as three little Ponies jumped on him making Samson hit the ground. The others just stood there stun and slightly confused as to what just happen. There on top of a trap Samson was Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle with smiles as they accomplish their mission.

"Alright we did it girls! We caught ourselves a monster, we're sure to get our Cutie Marks now." Scootaloo beamed.

"You darn tot'n, great work with finding this net Sweetie Belle. Where'd you get it?" Apple Bloom asks.

"I found it near the lake, it looked like nopony was using it at the time so why not?" She beamed.

"Girls! What in the name of Celestia do you three think you're doing!?" Twilight asked in a stern voice.

"We're trying turn earn our Cutie Marks in monster hunting. Speaking of, let's check!" Apple Bloom said and the three looked at their flanks.

No Cutie Marks.

"Darn it all, thought for sure we would get it." Scootaloo sighed in disappointment.

"But we did everything right, so how come we didn't get our Cutie Marks?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"How about you ask the slightly annoyed dragon under the net you're standing on!" Samson said in an irritated voice.

The three fillies looked at eachother before looking down. They saw Samson looking at them with a slight irritated look taping his claws on the ground. The three eeped and quickly got off him.

"Oh man, we're so sorry Samson! We didn't relies it was you…um, shouldn't you be like a million stories high?" Scootaloo asks.

"Long story short, use dragon magic to shrink myself now stand back." He warned them.

Once they moved back a good distance, Samson used his claws to cut himself loose. He then shook loose the net off of him.

"Now then, what's the deal with throwing nets on others?" Samson asks.

"Sorry about that, we thought you were a large winged lizard that was going to eat the others and we figured if we capture you we not only get our Cutie Marks but also save our friends too." Sweetie Belle explained.

"Ok first, that's a very brave but dumb thing you three did. You saw how easily I cut through that net and if I wanted too I could of done worst so good thing I wasn't another large reptile with a bad attitude or else things would turn ugly. And second, I am a large lizard with wings just more awesome." He said with smirk that made the three giggle a little.

"With that aside we wish to see the book you all acquire from Twilight the other day, it has something that we must know that it only may has to say." Zecora said.

"Oh ok, I'll get it." Apple Bloom said as she went into the club house.

"I reck'n ya'll here because of that ice on the tree." Big Mac said.

"You mean that ice thing Apple Bloom was talking about was real?" Scootaloo said shocked.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash got Samson and me to look it over and with the insight of Zecora we suspect it was caused by a creature but what kind we don't know. The book you girls borrowed has a full list of creatures and animals of Equestria. It should narrow down as to what did it and tell us if it's dangerous or not." Twilight explains.

"Found it! Here you go Twilight." Apple Bloom brought the book to her.

"Thank you Apple Bloom, now with the data and test I've gathered plus with the added knowledge of both Samson and Zecora here I should be able to find the creature responsible for the ice on the tree." Twilight then started to skim through the pages.

"So where's AJ and RD, are those two still looking in your orchard field?" Samson asks.

"Eeyup, they have probably looked over half of the field by now but haven't found anything close to what we saw this morning." Big Mac said.

"Applejack mention there was a howling sound before the ice appeared, she couldn't describe it too well. What about you?"

"I'm not sure I would do any help on that either…but if I had to place it, it almost sounded like a Ponies Nay just deeper and with an echo. That's the closest I could place it."

"Ok now that sounds creepy." Spike said.

"Oh it was, I never heard of anything so scary in my life. I hope I never see it." Apple Bloom said with a slight shiver in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure whatever it is won't get you." Big Mac said hugging his little sister.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." She hugged back.

"I think I've found it!" Twilight called out.

"Really?" The others asks as they huddle close to her to hear what she has to say.

"I've narrow it down to this. The Windigo, a winter spirit that feeds off the anger and hatred of fighting. The more of the hated feeling in the air, the more powerful they become. They have the ability to create ice, hail, and snow so cold that even fire can't melt it. They are heartless beings that care for nopony and only wish to feed off of their targets. Their appetite has no end making them extremely dangerous. They resemble large Ponies with long faces and cold dead blue eyes."

"Ok, I think we heard enough. Scary ghost things that make everything cold." Spike said with a shaky voice.

"There's more, they also travel in packs of three to five. Meaning there's more of them out there."

"Ok so we have a spirit infestation on our hands…or hooves for some. But it does explain why I didn't pick up a scent but got a bad vibe. And the name, back in my world there is another creature called that but it's spelled differently. The Wendigo is a spirit as well but more deadly. It's known as the cannibalistic spirit. The story goes that hikers get lost in the woods and with limited food, extreme hunger over comes them to the point of eating one of their own. If that happens, the evil spirit takes over the body and reshapes them into monstrous beings that only wants one thing, the flesh of the living." Samson said.

"Ok now that's scary…um Samson you don't think those are here too?" Sweetie Belle asked in fear.

"I highly doubt they even exist. The Wendigo was a made up excuse as to why people would eat other people. The fact is the real reason why cannibalism happens is not because of some evil spirit, it's when there is no other reliable food sources around for them to eat and so the primal instincts humans thought they have evolved out of are still deep within them comes out, it's an old survival method. The thing is, when something out of the norm happens, people tend to make up stuff to help them coup and understand what is happening when something like that strikes fear in them." Samson explains.

"Sounds reasonable…but still uneasy all the same." Twilight said.

"Never said it was but back to our little problem. What does the book say about kicking these things out?"

"Well, we had a play on Hearth's Warming Eve; it was the tale of how the three types of Ponies never really got along with eachother, each tribe had a deal with one another but it was a fragile one. None of the tribes cared for one another. But one day a terrible blizzard came over the land and was almost impossible to grow food. The Earth Ponies blame the Pegasi Ponies of the weather but they blames the Unicorns of not raisings the sun to melt and the Unicorn Ponies blame the Earth Ponies for not giving them enough food. All their fighting made the Windigo's powerful for it was they that made the blizzard, they were drawn into their bickering in the first place so they intensified it so they could feed off of it more. Each of the head tribes came to gather to find a solution but in the end only fought more. But with the land now covered in snow and no food can grow, the only option left was to find a new land. So they set out to find it but the spirits followed and trapped them in a cave were they incase them in ice. It was only through The Fire of Friendship they were able to defeat the Windigo's and saved their land and lives." Twilight explains.

"So these things feed off on hatred and fighting?" Scootaloo asks.

"Seems so and now that I think about it, our little skirmish this morning must of drawn them in and caused that ice." Big Mac said.

"No, that wouldn't make sense. From what Twilight says these things need a load of fighting just to draw them in, you're fighting alone wouldn't have brought them here." Samson said.

"But then how did they get here?" Sweetie Bell asks.

"The spirits weren't drawn to Ponyville but brought here be my guess, but who would do it with such cruel and evil intent that cares even less?" Zecora pondered.

"Brought here? But who would…oh that little bat bastard!" Samson snarled.

"Samson?"

"I bet it was that jackass bat creature, he must of brought them here, and now he let them loose on the town. We got to find them before they cause even worse trouble."

"But how are we going to find them and can we even capture ghost?" Spike asks.

"I believe I may have something that will help us to track and detain the spirits of the cold; it is an ancient ritual spell pass down in my village that can capture any spirits even if their power is twofold." Zecora spoke.

"Ok, but the problem still stands that the Windigo's are loose in Ponyville somewhere right now. We need to locate them and fast, how long will it take you to make the spell Zecora?" Twilight asks.

"Probably 20 to 25 minutes at best. I should have everything I need back in my hut in a chest." She said.

"Then I'll fly you back to your hut so you can get all you need, it'll be faster if I take you there and back." Samson said.

"Good idea Samson, while you help Zecora gather what she needs, we'll get Applejack and Rainbow Dash to help us find the Windigo's."

"You sure that's a good idea Twilight? I mean, these Windigo's things seem really dangerous, you think we can take them on?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure if we can even find them at this point but we have to try."

"What about us, we can help." Apple bloom spoke up.

"Out of the question, these things are dangerous and you three could get yourselves hurt or worse. It's best if you all stay in the house till they have this under control." Big Mac stepped in.

"But we can help." Sweetie Belle tries to say.

"Not this time, go with Big Mac and stay in the house till we have those spirits running with their tails in-between their legs." Samson said.

Reluctantly, the three agreed and followed Big Mac to the house.

"You sure you two will be alright if I leave?" Samson asks.

"We'll be fine, just bring Zecora to her hut and meet us back at the library." Twilight said.

Samson just looked at her not sure if he should leave her and Spike alone but knew she was right. So he lowered himself so Zecora could get on his back and he flew in the air and flies them over to the Everfree Forest.

"Ok Spike, let's find the others." Spike nodded and followed her.

It didn't take them long to find Applejack and Rainbow Dash as they were still going through the apple trees.

"Girls!" Twilight called out.

"Twilight, did you find anything about the ice?" Applejack asks.

"More than that, we think it was a Windigo that did it." Spike said.

"A Windigo, as in from the play we did?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The very same. Zecora and Samson are going to retrieve something that might be able to find and capture the Windigo's. We'll meet them at the library but we also need to get Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity as well. We might need to use the Elements of Harmony if Zecora's plan might not work." Twilight said.

"Got it, I'll get them over to the Library in no time. See you guys there." With that, Rainbow Dash flew off to get the others.

"We best be off too."

So the three headed to the library as fast as possible but on the way they notice something was definitely off. The other ponies were arguing with one another. They range from small dispute to full blown yelling at eachother. The temperature also seems to be slowly dropping around them despite the fact the sun was high in the air. They tried to stop the fights but it seemed to do little.

"Please calm down, whatever the problem is I'm sure if you two just sit down and talk instead of fighting then the matter will be settled faster and both sides will feel better." Twilight tried to calm two ponies down but they didn't seem to even notice she was there.

"I don't get it Twi, why is everypony acting this way? Is it cause the Windigo's?" Applejack asks.

"I don't think so; Samson thinks the bat creatures that attacked us three days ago are somehow behind all this."

"You mean those no good things are the reason all of this is happening? Figures those bastards would be doing this. What's the plan then?"

"Same as before, we wait for the others at the library and from there we can figure out how to save Ponyville."

After a few minutes the three finally made it to Twilight's home and the three waited for the others to arrive. Five minutes later, a knock was heard as Spike went to open the door as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity walked in.

"Glad you guys could make it. Ponyville is in trouble." Twilight said.

"What's going on Twilight, why is everypony fighting with eachother?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's the Windigo's and the bat creatures, they are causing all of this. The fighting and the drop in temperature are all caused by them."

"You mean those awful brutes are back?!" Rarity gasps.

"I'm afraid so, both Samson and Zecora will be here shortly and she might have something that'll help us find and capture the Windigo's."

"But what about those meanie bat jerks?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"One problem at a time. First we need to calm everypony down, if these fights continue to go out of hoof than the Windigo's will get stronger making the temperature drop even more." She said.

"But why are they here?" Applejack asks.

"More than likely the bat creatures brought them here. As to why, they must be still after the Elements as before. They must be using the Windigo's to somehow get to them, how I'm not sure." She said.

"So what's the game plan?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Zecora says she can make some sort of spell to help us find the Windigo's. However we first need to stop the arguing among the town before we can do any of that. The Windigo's are feeding off the fighting and we have to stop it before they become too powerful for us to stop them. And if we can't calm everypony down in time than we may have no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat them since it was the Fire of Friendship that was able to defeat them in the past and the Elements are the very essence of friendship." Twilight explains.

"Ok sounds like you have it all planned out Twilight, what can we do though?" Rarity asks.

Before Twilight could answer the door opened as both Zecora and Samson came in. When the five Ponies saw the mini Samson, their jaws hit the floor.

"Oh hi guys, I guess Twilight brought up to speed as to what we're dealing with huh?" Samson said.

But he didn't get a response from them as they still looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face. Samson turned his head confused as to why they were acting this way.

"Um…hey girls, you feeling alright? Why are you staring at me like I…Oh damn that's right, I'm still in my mini mode and your all wondering how in the hell that's possible right?" Samson said as their heads slowly moved up and down with a squeaky door noise.

"In a nut shell, I use this book here that holds the knowledge of dragon powers and magic to make myself smaller so I can walk around without stepping on someone by accident." Samson explained holding _The Dragon's Path _up.

He also notices the sound of squeaking when they moved their heads but dismissed it for now.

"You mean somepony." Twilight corrected him.

"…Twilight…just, goddammit." Samson shook his head.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to correct you again." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No it's fine." He sighed.

"Holy mac and cheese Samson, I didn't know you could do that! What else can you do? I bet you can make nifty spells like Twilight here. Hey, your tusks are short too!" Pinkie Pie pointed out while being her pinkie self.

"Always full of energy you are Pinkie Pie, I don't know where…wait, what do you mean my tusks are short?" Samson asked.

"They are, lookie lookie." She held up a mirror for him.

Indeed she was right, his tusks we're shorter. They use to be longer than his maw but now they are about half way to his maw maybe even shorter than that.

"Well I'll be a salamander's great uncle, wonder why they got short? Weird." Samson touch his tusks while examining them.

"Whoa there partner, back up the train. Are you telling me dragons can actually use magic?" Applejack spoke up after getting over her shock.

"Huh, oh yeah. Dragons have the ability to use magic but it's different from like Twilight's magic, dragon magic is basically more about offensive, defensive, and enhancing powers and abilities than what Twilight's magic can do. It can be used for other things like making teleports and communications crystals or in my case shrink my size to human sizes but that's a tale for another time. Right now Zecora here is going to help us track these suckers before it's too late." Samson said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are we going to find them?" Fluttershy asks in her soft voice.

"Back in my homeland my people encounter multitude spirits of tricksters, evil, and great power. Though different of this land, the method I'll use should end with the same for these spirits who are quite dour. To combat them and their ways we've develop a ritual that tricks them into finding us, in this case mimic a fight in the largest pulse they ever felt making them came in a hurry for what they most obsess." Zecora said.

"So we trick them into coming to find us?" Pinkie Pie asks and she nodded.

"Ok but how in the buck are we going to capture ghost?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"This urn made in special clay from my homeland will detain them without fail and stop the creature's plans once again on this hunting trail." Zecora place a medium size urn on the table.

"Not to sound like a stick in the mud here but are you sure this jar will hold them back?" Applejack questioned looking at the urn with some doubts.

"I must agree with her Zecora dear, this urn of yours does seem to be on the brittle side. Not to mention the colors are so out of tune with each other." Rarity said.

"It may seem brittle by looks but it is indeed stronger than first glance. But if you weaken the spirits before I can place them in here than for them getting out will be an even lower chance."

"Which is why we'll use the Elements of Harmony to weaken them." Twilight said.

"Ok sounds like we got ourselves a plan. But what about these fights? These Windigo's feed off this stuff like a kid with 2 tons of candy, what's the plan for that?" Samson asks.

"Leave that to me, when it comes to turning frowns upside down there's nopony better than yours truly. I'll have smiling faces all across Ponyville within the hour." Pinkie Pie said bring out a light blue cannon with pink wheels with a flower in the middle of the wheel from who knows where.

"…Is…that a cannon?" Samson asks with a 'what the hell' face.

"Yep, it's my Party Cannon. It's something a made a few years back for parties and surprises. Watch this!" Pinkie Pie pulled the string and the cannon made a big pop/squeeze noise.

Confetti sprayed all over a surprised Samson. He tumbled over on his back with a daze look. He shook his head getting the confetti off his face when he notice there was something on top of his head. He looked up and saw there was a large sombrero hat. Samson had a 'what the fuck is this' face.

"Um…should I even want to know how I'm wearing a freak'n sombrero that came from a cannon made by a pink hyperactive pony who loves parties?" He asked in a low voice.

"It's best not to try to understand how things work when it comes to Pinkie Pie here. Just go with the flow." Spike said and everyone nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Um, but what about those bat creatures? They're still out there and I'm sure they won't just let us stop the Windigo's so easily." Fluttershy said.

"That's where I come in; I'll keep those bastards busy while you all do your parts. There shouldn't be too many of them so it won't take me long to hunt them down and basically scare them off. I got your guys back."

"Good to know cause it's started to snow." Rainbow Dash said pointing out the window.

It was indeed started to snow as little white snowflakes started to fall from the skies. The grey clouds cover the whole sky making the town look gloomy.

"Alright everypony, time is running out so it's now or never. So let's go out there and kick some major ass!" Rainbow Dash said with enthusiasm.

So the group went out the door but Twilight stopped Samson and asks to talk to him real quick.

"What's up Twilight?" Twilight didn't say anything at first and looked like she was having trouble to say what she want to say.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Samson was getting a little worried.

"Samson I…I don't know why…but I feel like something's bad is going to happen...like there is something out there more dangerous than what's happening now."

"You feel it too huh?" She nodded.

"Yeah something does feel like this is just a warm up for something even worse to come. But whatever it is, I'll protect you and the others with all the power I have. I won't let anything bad happen to any of you, you have my word."

"Thank you Samson, but I feel this dreaded feeling that the worse will affect you the most…I…I don't want to see you hurt Samson." Twilight whispered and slowly walked up to him rubbing her head against his chest.

Samson was stun by not only her words but her actions as well. But what really shocked him was how much she showed she cared for him, he hasn't known them that long but yet he was being treated like they were good friends for years. Were Ponies like this? To be able to show this kind of emotion to someone they only met a few days ago? Or was it something else? Either way it was a good feeling to have someone in your life that cares for you that much. Samson warps on of his arms around her and gives her a hug to comfort her.

"Twilight I…I never knew you cared that much for me…no one…sorry, nopony has ever cared for me before. And we only met, so why care so much like we were friend for years?"

"Cause you a good person Samson, you showed me and the others that you want to be our friend and will risk your life for us not for glory or to make a point but to just do it because it was the right thing to do. You helped us so much and ask for so little in return. And I'm grateful that you have entered our lives and so it only makes sense for me to show you I not only appreciate you but really care for you. In fact we all feel the same way Samson."

"You do?"

"Of course Samson. You're a great guy and I'm glad you're my friend. And that's why I don't want you to get hurt." She said hugging him tightly.

"…Well…I can't say I won't get hurt but I'll come back alive that's for damn sure. Just don't get yourself into too much deep shit while I'm chasing those assholes out of town."

"Deal."

So the two headed out to the others as they waited for them.

"Hey what took you guys? The cold just got worse, look I can see my breath now." Pinkie Pie said and breathes out her breath and indeed you can see it.

"Sorry, just had to say a few words before we started. Alright everypony, you know what to do. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, and Fluttershy will go around and try to calm everypony down while Zecora, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and I track the Windigo's. Once we locate them Rainbow Dash will get you four and take you to our locations hopefully by that time you will have calm down at least half of the town that will drain their power. While we do that, Samson will track down and remove the bat creatures from Ponyville so we can use the Elements of Harmony. And we'll place them all in the urn. Got it?" Twilight explained the plan and everyone nodded.

"And be careful out there Samson, we don't want you hurt. And I especially don't want you to ruin you brilliant scales, your ruby really is spectacular on you darling." Rarity added.

"Don't worry I'll be find, good hunting guys. See you all when it's all over." With that Samson flew off to find the bat creatures.

"Alright then let's be careful out there and good luck." Applejack said to the others.

Pinkie Pie and here group went off to cheer the town up while Twilight and her group went to set up Zecora's spell in the middle of town. Pinkie Pie's Group enter the shopping district of town where there were many Ponies around and all of them were fighting with one another. Their plan was, in a nutshell, a simple one. Go to where there are more populated areas of Ponyville and cheer them up that way the Windigo's will lose their power even faster.

"Ok let's get out there and cheer these Ponies up!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"This your call sugar cube, we'll follow your lead just tell us what to do." Applejack said.

"Okie dokie lokie, Fluttershy I want you to take my party cannon and place it over there. Applejack will help me set the stage while Spike will hook up the speakers to the P.A. system over there. Once we got it all set up meet at the stage." Pinkie Pie said taking out all of the stuff they needed.

"Roger!" The three said and started to work.

The temperature was slowly dropping by the minute so they worked as fast as possible before the cold drives everyone away. Within a few minutes they have everything set up.

"Ok, all is left is Fluttershy here will take this disco ball and fly it up about ten feet or so just above where the crowed will be. Spike and Applejack, I want you two to work with the lights and my cannon. And I'll cue you all when your parts come up." Pinkie Pie ordered.

"I hope this works; this cold is making it hard for me to even move my wings." Fluttershy said as she flaps her wings to keep them from being frozen stiff.

"Right, alright guys it's time to get this started!" Pinkie Pie hops on the stage and went up to the microphone.

"HELLO PONIES OF ALL KIND! I notice we've been having a little of a crummy day so I think it's time to change that, hit it!" Pinkie Pie cue Spike to play the music.

A upbeat music started to play, the kind that makes you want to dance at parties as Pinkie Pie started to sing.

_Today seems so gloomy and bad with the weather not so great_

_And we all are feeling the fight and meanness of the day going up at a high rate_

_But this doesn't mean we have to act this way_

_For we can go beyond that and have the greatest of day_

_So let's but on a smile, feel the joy, let out the fun, and do a little silly dance_

Pinkie Pie than jumped of the stage and did a few funny dance moves in front of them as Applejack shined a light at the disco ball Fluttershy hung on a pole. Spike got the party cannon out and shot it a few times with party themes coming out. Then Applejack and Fluttershy joined in a sing and few tunes with Pinkie Pie

(AJ) _It's not always easy to have fun when we feel angry and cross on days like these, but that's where the fun is where we can make the best in weather of such cold freeze_

_It doesn't have to take a ton of Bits to have a great time, all you really need is simple enjoyments can be twice as fun that can be sublime_

(FS) _Fighting and arguing with others is never the best of ways to handle problems no matter what they are, it can hurt others and leave the heart with a nasty scar_

_So forgive and move on and become friends once more, fighting hurts the one we love so be the example and stop the arguing and it'll seem less of a chore._

(PP) _Take from us it's not always easy to end fights on a good note but it's worth it for those we love so forgive and don't be a stick in the moat._

(AJ, FS, and PP) _Fighting and arguing is not worth losing your friendship that we all have and share, so give a great big hug to your best friend of both Colts and Mare_

_So show you still are and love them by stopping your fights and become best of friends because we all know it's what right_

(AN: I don't normally do songs since I'm not too good with them but I thought to try it out just once. If you guys like it then great but if you don't and say it sucks royal donkey balls, than sorry it sucked and I won't try it again.)

They ended their singing as everyone cheered and started saying sorry to one another. The four we're happy they have stopped the fights but they knew this was only a small portion of the population and needed to head off to do the same.

"Alright we did it you guys, let's pack up and head to another part of the town. We still have lots of smiling faces to bring."

The others nodded and started to pick up and head to the next spot.

* * *

**WITH SAMSON**

* * *

Samson moved through the town trying to pick up the bat creature's scents but the cold was making it difficult to do that. Suddenly he picked up the scent, it was faint but he could follow it. It didn't take Samson long to find two of the bat creatures standing behind a bunch of boxes which we're in front of two Mare Ponies sitting at a table with some hot coco. Samson crept slowly with his body low to the ground so to make less noise as possible. When he was close enough, he saw one of the bat creatures take a small pin and jammed it into one of the ponies right after another pony walk past them. The mare yelped in pain and spun around looking angrily at the colt Earth Pony thinking he did it. The two bat creatures just snickered quietly as the ponies started arguing at one another.

"Figures these jerks wads are not only responsible for bringing the Windigo's here but also the cause of all these fights too. What fucking pricks these dudes are." Samson said in a low voice.

"Man this has to be the best mission ever! Messing with these Ponies is so fun." One of them said.

"Got that right just hope we don't meet that dragon, I heard that thing killed all of our guys here without even breaking a sweat. And none of them could even hurt the freak'n thing."

"I even heard it could breathe not only fire but ice, wind, and even lightening as well. I never knew dragons could do that."

"Yeah and the same dragon is going to kick you two's asses if you don't stop this horseshit." Samson spoke up.

The two froze in their spot and slower turned to an angry looking dragon growling at them showing his very sharp teeth at them.

"OH FUCK!" The two screamed and started to run away.

But Samson strike first as he grabbed both their necks tightly and brought them to his face.

"Now that I have your full attention, you two are going to tell me where your buddies are or I'll have to beat the ever loving shit out of you to do that. Either way you're going to tell me what I want to hear." He growled at them.

"There…there's only us, we swear!" One of them choked out.

"…And aren't you supposed to be like bigger?" The other asked.

"The two of you alone to make _every _Pony in this town fight with one another? Yeah right, it must of taken at least ten or so of you guys to do it."

"16 actually."

"You fucking idiot! Don't snitch out the others!" The one barked at the other.

"Oops."

"Sixteen huh, then I better start hunting." Samson said.

"Hunting?" The two asked fearfully.

"Yep and I'll start with YOU TWO!" Samson roared at them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They got loose from Samson's grip and started running away from him. The two knew they couldn't defeat Samson alone so they ran to find help. But when they reached three more of their guys and saw Samson, they also freaked out and ran away. So Samson was chasing five of them in the air and all of them were heading to the Everfree Forest where the trap was set.

* * *

**WITH TWILIGHT'S GROUP**

* * *

Twilight heard Samson's roar and looked up to see him chasing five of the bat creatures.

"So we were right, the bat creatures were responsible for all of this. And it looks like Samson found some of them." Twilight said.

"And boy is he giving them one hell of a chase, at a boy Samson you the dragon!" Rainbow Dash called out even if she knew he couldn't hear her.

"And serves them right causing all this hassle. Is it really that important to them to get the Elements?" Rarity asks.

"It must be but we'll contemplate about that after this crisis is over. Do you need any help Zecora?" Twilight asks.

"Thank you but I am almost done, just give me a few more seconds to finish drawing the pattern." Zecora said as she draws something on the ground with a stick.

"Ok just let us know if…wait a minute…did…you just talk _without _rhyming?!" Twilight was stun to hear her talk normally.

"Indeed I did, what you think I always do that?" Zecora smirks at them.

"Well…kind of." Rarity answered.

"Well know you know I don't. And…finish." Zecora back away looking at her finish work.

The others went up to see it. It was a large circle with her native language written on the inside edge of the circle.

"Cool…so what is it?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"This is what we call a Pulse Trap, what it does is sends a signal if you will by spiritual wave lengths that attracts the spirits. Meaning it's like it's calling them and they can't resist and must answer it. What makes this unique is that it can send out the signal of what the spirit most desires but with greater strength." Zecora explains.

"Fascinating! It actually sends out signals the Windigo's can pick up and bring them here, that's astonishing!" Twilight said with excitement in her voice with great wonder in her eyes.

"Looks like somepony is having a nerd's day with this." Rainbow Dash whispers to Rarity and she snickers a little.

"So instead of us looking for them, they look for us?" Rarity asks once she stopped giggling.

"Correct, all we need now is to simulate an argument. Two of us must stand in the circle and make a convincing argument so the ritual can send the signal out." Zecora says.

"Then we'll use the Elements on them and seal them away in the urn." Twilight send bringing out a purple chest with different gems on it that houses the Elements of Harmony.

"Ok, so how do we make a fight?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"In its simplicity, have one."

"Beg your pardon, but are you suggesting we should fight right now?" Rarity asks and Zecora nodded.

"But none of us feel like fighting one another."

"We don't have to really fight, just make up a scenario of one. You and Rainbow Dash should be able to make one up." Twilight said.

"Us?!" The two asks.

"Just try it."

The two looked at eachother not really sure if it will work but they thought might as well. So they walked in the circle facing eachother but didn't really know how to do this.

"Um…do you want to start it off?" Rarity asks.

"Uh, I guess…um…you don't really know how to be fast like me?" She said more of a question than an insult.

"I'm afraid that won't cut it, it needs to have more feeling than that." Zecora said.

"Well sorry if my insults are a little lame but it doesn't really work if I'm not mad at her."

"She's right darling, me and Rainbow here just don't feel indifferent to one another right now." Rarity agreed.

"Shot they're right, it won't work if they don't feel a little hatred to eachother." Twilight said disappointed.

"Sorry guys, but just standing here throwing random words at eachother won't cut it. I mean she won't get mad if I say things like 'I'm the best flyer and you can't match me' or 'I'll run circles before you know it' and even 'That one dress you made me last month just plain sucks' it just won't work."

"Again she's right, saying words like those don't…what was that about the dress?" Rarity asks.

"Huh oh that yeah that dress just didn't cut it for me so I gave it away to another Pony."

"…You…did…WHAT!?" She screamed.

"Easy there Rarity, all I said was-" But Rarity interrupted her.

"Do you know how much time, materials, and cost it took me to make that for you and you had the unbelievable nerve to just give it away in the blink of an eye!" She went up to her face and boy was she mad.

"Well it sucked, plain and simple." She stated.

"Of all the selfless, pig headed, and downright stupidest things you have ever down, this takes the top ten for sure!"

"Who you calling a pig headed miss uptight 'can't make a cool dress for her friend' drama queen. For the best dress maker you sure can make same lousy dresses." Rainbow Dash snapped back.

"And you are a ill manner uncouth tomboy that has no sense in edict values and doesn't appreciate nor understands how hard it is for me to do the things I do for free. These things cost me but yet I do them because you are my friend and I am happy to do it. But to just give away my product without even thinking to return it back to me, now that's just both rude and being an ass!"

"Hey back off well ya? So I gave it away to another Pony who likes it big whoop. Sorry I didn't return it to you and make you do all that for nothing but the fact is as my friend you should already know what I liked and yet you made that dress that was so not m and shoved it in my face without even asking me in the first place? I didn't even want one but did you listen, no you damn well didn't!"

"I would of thought you at least appreciate the sentiment of it since you rarely have any good cloths."

"Rarity, I don't normally wear cloths and neither does half the town."

"Um girls I think you're going a bit over board with this maybe you should forgive and stop it before it gets out of hoof here." Twilight said nervously.

"Not until this girl knows what she did was a grave mistake." Rarity said.

"Look you to two should stop before…oh no." She said that last part in a whisper.

"The only mistake was that you plain couldn't make proper dresses." Rainbow Dash said.

"I think it's best you two stop right now!" Twilight tries to warn them.

"Oh you did not just insult my ability to make fine dresses to my face yet again!" Rarity barked.

"Please listen to Twilight, you two made enough of the signal as we are now in need to go to the next stages." Zecora tried to say but they still wouldn't listen.

"And what are you going to do about huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Girls…"

"I may be a lady but I'll give you a good hoof up the head if you don't take back your words." Rarity threaten.

"Girls…"

"Now that I like to see you try, have you even thrown a punch in your life before?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Girls…"

"I have and I'll gladly show you how hard I can!" Rarity held up her hoof.

"GIRLS WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Twilight yelled having enough of their arguing.

"Whoa Twilight, never heard you cuss before." Rainbow Dash said shocked.

"Indeed darling, what could of made you swear?" Rarity asked.

"Remember our little plan to lure the Windigo's here?" She said with a fake sweet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Well I say it worked all too well." She pointed up.

Both of them looked up and paled at what they saw. Above them we're five large horses with dim blue transparent bodies with 'ghost legs' and unnatural shining blue eyes that gave them a creepy look. They we're looking down on them with an evil glint to their stare.

"…Oh buck." The two said in a low fearful voice.

* * *

**WITH SAMSON**

* * *

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH FUCKING SHIT! HE'S GOING TO GET US!" One of the bat creatures cried in fear to the others while flying as fast as possible to out fly Samson.

"Just keep flying we're almost there!" The one in the front said.

The pack of bat creatures flew down into the tree lines of the forest with Samson hot on their tails. They swerve around the trees trying to ditch him but Samson wasn't going to lose them that easily. Soon they reached far into the forest, much farther than Samson had ever gone. The bats than got in a straight line flying as fast as possible. Samson was puzzled at this style and wanted to know what they were up to. In a split second they scattered in different directions and Samson was heading straight to a large bolder. Acting fast, he swayed just in time and skidded on the ground. He let out his breath can't believe he evaded that rock in the nick of time. He looked around and saw he lost the bat creatures.

"Oh motherfucker! Those jackasses actually gave me the slip. I can't believe it. Dammit all to hell and back! Well no use is crying over spilled milk, I better get back to Ponyville before…"

It was then that Samson heard it, it was the unmistaken sound that was all knew but was so foreign and ment only trouble. The sound that means life and death to all that hear it.

He heard nothing.

The complete sound of silence. No sound was heard, from the nature calls of the woods, or the wind blowing, or even the slight movement of the environment itself. Not a sound was heard. The only thing he could hear was his own breath. It was an almost defining thing to hear. It gave off a eerie and unsettling sensation within him and his six sense was telling him danger was far too close to him. Samson looked around but saw nothing but knew something was here. Whatever it was scared away the local animals, both predators and prey. For whatever could make even predators leave an area was something not to mess with. In the air hang an awful stench of a mixer of rotten flesh and spoiled blood. Samson didn't know what it was but it was bad. He let out a warning growl to whatever was in the area.

"I know you're out there so cone on out!" Samson called out.

"**As you wish dragon." **A deathly ill voice spoke up.

Samson spun around and saw a figure in a tattered and ripped cloak just standing there. Samson didn't know how he didn't see that before but didn't think for too long as the figure slowly walked over to him.

"Who or better yet what are you? And why are you here?" Samson ask in a calm voice but doesn't lower his guard.

"**So you the dragon I've heard so much about, I must say I'm greatly disappointed in what I see before me. They say you were the largest dragon in this land yet I'm teller than you. How pathetic." **It sneered.

"Well you know what they say, you dismiss the looks and not see what the inside really is will bite you in the ass later. I'm more than I look. So who are you?"

"**I doubt you will know me dragon, but it matters little. For you see, I have been summoned to rid this world of you." **The figure said brining out a large hatchet stain in blood.

"Me, what the hell I ever did to you?"

"**It's not me you wrong but my…client if you will, wants you dead and I must obey."**

"And who is your 'client'?"

"**Another inquiry you'll never know, NOW DIE!"**

The figure launch itself at Samson with the hatchet high in the air ready to cut him. Samson however dodges it and jumped away from the figure. The figure skidded to a halt and spun around to go for another attack but again Samson just evaded it again. This continues as the figure swings the hatchet like a mad man at any and all directions at Samson and he just evades it. This was making the figure mad that it couldn't land one hit on him.

"**Why can't I hit you!?" **The figure screamed in frustration.

Samson didn't respond instead he grabs the figure's arm after he made his swing. Samson twisted the figure's arm to make it drop the weapon then he lifted it in the air and slammed it to the ground. Samson pinned it to the ground using his strength. The figure tried to free itself but couldn't.

"Now that's out of the way, would you be so kind and tell me what your beef is? Are you working with the bat creatures?" Samson asks.

"…**indeed I am, but not by choice. I would rather work alone but again my 'client' says otherwise."**

"Who's your client?"

"**I wouldn't know, but whatever it is, it's more dangerous and powerful than either you or I could ever imagine."**

Samson just gave him a weird look; his eyes glance over to his weapon and notice something. Nowhere in his time in this world had any creature used a hatchet or a variation of one, so where did this one get it.

"Your weapon where did that come from? I never saw it around here or anywhere." Samson half lied.

"**It belongs to me; I had it when I was suddenly brought here against my will. From a world you never knew it exists. The Hatchet use to belong to one of my victim's before I took it…and his life too." **It said with a cruel laughter.

That made Samson's blood boil hearing it say that, but what it said made his heart skip a beat.

"Did…..you say you come from another world?" He asked and it nodded.

"What world is that?" He has his suspicions but he needed to know.

"**It is a world filled with my prey, for I am a hunter of these creatures you know nothing about. They walk on two's and wear clothing, they have little hair and they deem themselves the most intelligent species of that world. But I am what they fear; I am a spirit that infests their bodies and use them to eat their flesh. I make them go crazy till they do the unthinkable and eat one of their own which gives me the opportunity to take control over them. I have done this hundreds of times over for I am none other than Cannibalistic Spirit known as The Wendigo!"**

Samson was at lost for words; here was another being that comes from the same world as him. But that's not the worst part. It's the fact that _what _it is that made him shiver. He thought that Wendigo's were just mere legends or the product of trying to understand things that were happening at the time. But here stands before him a myth that was actually real.

"How…..how did you get here?" He demanded.

"**Like I said before, it was my 'client' that brought me here to kill you. Granted I never killed a dragon before but the idea of using your body to get more flesh is a grand idea and one that I must use soon for this body I recently acquired is about had it as you can see." **The spirit held up its arm and indeed it was starting to rot off.

The smell was extremely bad to Samson and it was worse since his nose can pick up scents ten times more than humans can. Seeing Samson distracted gave the Wendigo an opening as it shoved Samson off of it. It quickly got its hatchet and swung it at him. The blade cut pretty deep through his scales on his arm. Samson roared in pain holding his bleeding arm. He was shocked that the weapon actually cut through his scales since dragon scales are extremely tough, almost diamond tough.

"How…did you cut me?"

"**My 'client' was ever so nice to coat the blade in a special solution that make any blade able to cut through even diamonds with a single ease of the swing, and that includes dragon scales!"**

"Noted, than it looks like I'm going have to take that away from you in any way possible."

"**I would love to see you try dragon." **The spirit taunted.

Samson slowly circled around the Wendigo looking for any signs of a week point. Samson couldn't use his fire or lightening breaths for he might case a forest fire. And he wasn't sure if his ice or gale breaths would hurt a Wendigo. So he decided to go for the true blue brute force technique. But he was mindful about the weapon. Samson waited for it to attack first and lucky for him the spirit didn't have much patients for him to attack. The spirit swung the weapon but Samson caught it in his jaws. The spirit tried to get it out but Samson wouldn't let go so the spirit tried to claw it out. But saw that its claws didn't make a tiny scratch on his scales. Samson used his tail and smacks it across the chest sending it to the ground. Samson spat out the hatchet, his eyes turned yellow and let loose his lightening breath on it which completely destroys it.

"That takes care of one problem, now to finish off this asshole." Samson turned back to the spirit as it was getting back up.

"**It seems you were right dragon, I did misjudge you and now you destroyed my trophy weapon, I am not please with that at all!" **It said with anger.

"Well tough shit asshole, now it's time to end this!" Samson growled.

"**Indeed for though I am without my weapon I am not disarmed with POWER!"**

Suddenly a ball of darkness collected in his hand making Samson step back in shock, this giving the Wendigo a shot and fired his ball of darkness. Acting quickly, Samson threw up his wings and was able to block the attack. Luckily for Samson he learned that a dragon wings can also act as a shield for the wing membrane on the outside was actually two times tougher than anywhere else in the body. And this made the spirit mad.

"**So, dragons are more built in defense than I thought."**

"Yep, we're not only build to be power houses but tanks as well. You can say we're the alphas of the food chain for a reason." Samson smirked.

"**So it would seem."**

"But holy shit man, I didn't know Wendigo's could use darkness?"

"**Not as an advance attack like that but thanks to this amulet it has given me great powers and once I kill you and use not only your body but your powers I'll be UNSTOPPABLE!" **It said holding up its amulet.

"Not going to happen spirit, I won't go down without a fight!" Samson snarled with his eyes turned blue and shot out an ice bream.

The Wendigo use another dark energy ball to block the ice beam and both attacks exploded. The Spirit shot a few more at Samson and he used his wings to bat them away. Samson launched himself at the Wendigo and slash him across the chest but saw it didn't even flinch. Samson was both stun and pissed at this.

"No way, how come my claws didn't affect you?" He asked in disbelieve.

"**I am only in control of this body but I don't feel anything from it. Pain or pleasure, it doesn't matter for I feel nothing."**

"Fuck now that's just plain old cheating."

"**It may but I don't care, your hide his mine dragon!"**

The Wendigo ran up and started to slash and punch Samson but again his claws couldn't penetrate his scales nor is its punches are strong enough to make damages. Samson reared back and slammed his claws square in its head sending the spirit flying backwards through a tree. But the spirit got back up as though it wasn't hurt.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Neither of us can cause damage or hurt one another so why don't we just talk this out? Clearly fighting isn't working."

"**Talk is cheap dragon and I will find a way to kill you. Oh the glory and carnage I'll have once I infest your body for my own, I will be able to kill thousands of humans and eat all their flesh as much as I want. And thanks to this amulet it'll preserve your body and won't decay which means I can use your body for eternity!"**

"Well someone is having a delusional bat shit crazy fantasy I see." He mocked.

"**Joke all you want dragon but before this day ends it will be I who**-WHAM!" But the spirit couldn't finish as he was struck hard by Samson's gale attack.

"When you talk too much in a fight your opponent will get the upper hand and own your ass like a noob, dipshit." Samson snorted.

The Wendigo slams through trees and hits a bolder at the other end with the trees slammed on top of it. Samson waited to see if the spirit would get back up but after a few moments of nothing Samson sighed out in relieve. He looked at his cut and saw it was almost healed. Another perk about being a dragon was he can heal wounds faster than most.

"Good thing my healing works like a charm or else I would've been screwed. But fuck, I can't believe that not only Wendigo's exist in my world but it actually came from my world to here…and that amulet, it was the same design as the belts on those bats…oh fuck! I completely forgot about those assholes! They must have made it back to town by now, I better get back there before it's too late!"

So Samson flew off to Ponyville to stop the bat creatures unaware of the moment from beneath the pile of fallen trees.

* * *

**WITH PINKIE PIE'S GROUP**

* * *

"Alright that's another part of the town down 'phew' making Ponies smile sure is hard work sometimes but the end results are so worth it." Pinkie Pie said.

"You ain't kidding sugar cube, I'm beat from all of this running around and stopping fights." Applejack wipes some sweat from her face.

"You think the others found the Windigo's by now?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm not sure…but it looks like we're going to find out soon." Spike pointed in a direction.

There was Rainbow Dash flying as fast as possible. She stopped in midair to catch her breath.

"Guys…spell….us fighting…others trouble….Windigo!" Rainbow Dash spurts out words.

"Calm down RD, take a deep breath and tell us what's up?" Applejack said and Rainbow Dash nodded and took a few breaths before speaking.

"You guys, the spell thingy work and now Twilight, Rarity, and Zecora are neck high in Windigo's!"

"And you left them alone with those things?!" Spike asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"I didn't want to but Twilight said she needs all of us now and who's the fastest flyer in town to find you guys the fastest besides me?"

"Point taken so let's saddle up and round up some Windigo's ya'll!" Applejack spoke with a triumphant voice.

"Right!" The others agreed.

Rainbow Dash leads the others to where Twilight, Rarity, and Zecora where fighting off the Windigo's…ok more like not trying to get frozen one spot and just dodge all of their attacks as best as they can but you know what I mean.

"Watch it!" Twilight called out missing a beam of ice.

"We can't keep doing this all day, we need a plan or something?" Rarity said using an empty box to stop an attack.

"We have to keep them here for just a bit more! I'm sure that the others will-TWILIGHT! HANG ON WE'RE COMING!" Said five voices.

The three looked over and saw the others had finally arrived.

"Sorry we took so long but we were all the way on the other side of town. Are you guys ok?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"Now that you guys are here, quickly put the Elements of Harmony on!" Twilight opens the chest and all six of them grab their respective Elements.

"Spike help Zecora with the urn!"

"Got it!" Spike saluted and helped Zecora with the urn.

"Listen carefully Spike, we can't open it to early for I have made a special herb that mimics strong negative emotions that will draw them in so wait for my signal." Zecora explains.

"Ok…holy hay! You talked normally!" Spike did a double take.

"You know, I never get tired of others reaction when I don't rhyme, it's just so much fun seeing their faces." Zecora giggled.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all got in positions in front of the Windigo's. The spirits themselves were confused as to why the six Ponies where just standing there but thought nothing of it so they charged at them with their Nay Wails to frighten them. The six concentrated on what their Element was as their pieces started to pulse with power and in no time at all their insignias on the pieces glowed with their color and a solid stream shot out. The six beams collided together and formed the shape of the Flames of Friendship but bigger and with more power. The Windigo's stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes knowing what it was and felt fear of it since the last one was use on their kind so long ago. The pink flames soon engulf the spirits as they cried in pain feeling the positive emotions burn their ghost skins but ten times worst. But it wasn't over as the flames soon went up to the grey clouds and spread all over the skies. Within minutes all of Ponyville was under the warmth of the flames as the ponies that we're still fighting stopped and felt the power the flames emitted making them forget why they fought in the first place and made up with the ones they fought.

After a few moments the flames died down and returned to once it came. The six release the power as the five Windigo's dropped out of the high and slammed on the ground hard. Zecora gave the signal and Spike open the top. The Windigo's eyes snapped open feeling the negative emotions they feed off was close and with a desperate run to the urn to try to get their strength back. The five all went into the urn and Spike quickly sealed it trapping them. Spike lets out a sigh thanking it was all over.

"I can't believe we actually did it! We saved Ponyville!" He cheered and so did the Ponies who were in the area at the time.

"We did it girls! I couldn't done it without any of you, you guys are the best!" Twilight said and all of them gave a big group hug.

"So what was in that urn that made those spirits went into it?" Rarity asked.

"A few selected herbs found in the Everfree forest that once combine correctly can emitted the negative emotions of arguing and fighting but I only had enough for the urn." She explains.

"And it looks like they can't get out either, looks like you were right about your jar Zecora, sorry I doubted you." Rainbow Dash said.

"No worries my friend."

"Well that's settle let's…wait a damn minute, Zecora did you speak normally?" Applejack said shocked and so were Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"That I did."

"Holy moly, I didn't know you could do that?" Pinkie Pie Said with excitement.

"I always could but now I say we locate our friend Samson and see if he needs our assistance."

"I agree, I hope he's ok." Fluttershy said.

"Are you kidding, Samson wiped the floor with those guys the last time and there were sixty of them. A couple of them won't even be a challenge for him, he'll be fine." Spike said with confidence.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that you little pest." Said a voice from behind.

The group spun around and gasped as they saw Agron and 15 bat creatures behind him with an evil smirk.

"That dragon will have his claws full with our new recruit deep within the forest and I believe he won't be coming out alive!"

"What have you done with Samson!?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"WE didn't do anything, but the new guy is probably ripping him to shreds by now but boy I would love to see that now." One of them said.

"We can do that _after _we take these six and the Elements back to H.Q. where our master will do what he needs to do." Agron snapped.

"Stand ready girls, this could get messy." Applejack said getting ready for a fight.

"You actually think you can defeat us? HA! I don't think so, you couldn't defeat us before and now with that dragon out of the way there's no way in hell you can defeat us!" Agron said.

"Maybe not but we won't go down easily." Twilight said.

"Funny, you said the exact same thing before we chained you down and this time won't be any different!"

The bat creatures slowly moved to them with their claws out ready to strike and the others ready themselves for a fight but a loud roar makes everyone stop. They looked up and saw a blur of red coming at them at high speeds. It slammed into the bat creatures sending them to the ground hard, they slowly pick themselves up and gasped at who knocked them to the ground.

It was none other than Samson.

"What's up guys, hope I didn't keep you all waiting?" He smiled.

"SAMSON! YOUR OK!" They cheered and went up to him making sure he was ok.

"Of course I'm ok, a little ding up here and there but overall I'm good."

"Those meanie bat jerks said you we're in trouble, where you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well I was surprise that they tricked me into fighting this really messed up evil spirit but I beat his ass. Though I have some questions for these dudes. Hang back while I have a 'friendly' talk with them." Samson walked over to them.

"I knew that Spirit would screw up, I believe it's no longer among the living?" Agron asked with an angry tune.

"It was never alive to begin with but that's beside the point, how in the nine levels of hell did you guys brought it here?" Samson demanded.

"It was our master who brought the spirit from another world to here and as how he did it, he's just that powerful dragon."

"Yeah the spirit did say something along the lines of that. And why is your master after them and the Elements of Harmony?"

"You think he tells us anything that important? All he told us was to bring the Elements and their barriers to him, that's it."

"Whelp, that figures as much. Ok here's the deal, I'm already fed up with all the bullshit that has happen already so why don't you take your merry little men and fuck off before I get really piss and start tearing your hides in a million pieces!" Samson growled at them.

"I say we do it boss, he looks like he will kill us." One them said in fear.

"Oh and go back to face an angry master? We either go for broke or…wait a minute, weren't you like ten times bigger last time?" Agron asked.

"Dragon Magic, made myself shrink, nuff said." Samson plainly said.

"Then that mean we have a chance to kill you, GET HIM!" Agron ordered.

The bat creatures all launched at Samson with their claws and teeth out ready to kill him. Samson just sighed and shook his head. His eyes turn pale grey and let loose a strong gale breath sending them into a building. They slide to the ground groaning in pain. One of them got up and charge again as Samson's eyes turned red and use his fire attack. The bat creature smirked and activated his belt and his barrier came up protecting him from the flames.

"Nice try dragon but as before, these belts block all of you fire attacks!" He said with a smirk.

Samson didn't listen as he prepared to do another attack.

"When will you ever learn you stupid lizard that your fire won't-" But was cut off by Samson.

Samson release another fire attack but this one was more concentrated than the last one. Instead of a regular fire it was more like a compact stream of red and white fire. It smacked into the barrier and destroyed it with the bat creatures. The other bat creatures were shocked that the barrier failed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How could your fire destroy the barrier?!" Agron demanded.

"As an Elemental Dragon, I can not only use more than one Elemental Breath but also use them in different forms. Like the fire, I can use both its normal form and Over Heat form plus more. In other words, I can revamp all my attacks to be more powerful or deadly than its normal form." He explains.

"Ok now that you got your ass handed to you, why not you all…oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" Samson snapped.

"Samson darling what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Get everypony away from here NOW!" He barked.

"Whoa partner, we don't understand what you're saying?" Applejack said.

"Look I'll explain when it's all over just leave before…shit, too late." Samson turned his gaze to a familiar figure.

There on the far side was the spirit but this time he didn't have his cloak on reviling what it really looks like. It was misshaping with long legs and arms like a human and long fingers with claws at the end. It had a tattered old vest and pants. It's skin was rotten off with black and brown patches still clinging on the bones and decay flesh. It had little strands of hair on top of its head and its face looked like it's been stretched out a bit with sharp jagged yellow stain teeth with no lips. It's eyes were pure white and pupilless and was hunched over a bit. The others minus Samson took a few steps back at the horror they see in front of them. The creature was so frightening to look at but they couldn't tear their gaze from it.

"…Yeah that'll give me nightmares for a while." Samson half joked.

"Oh my Celestia…wh…what in Equestria is that thing?" Twilight asked in a low fearful voice.

"That's the Evil Cannibalistic Spirit known as the Wendigo from my old world." Samson said getting in-between them and it.

"But…I thought you said they didn't exist!"

"So did I, but I guess I was wrong."

"Y-y-you mean that monster c-c-came from your world?!" Fluttershy asked in great fear.

"Unfortunately yes. But I won't let hurt you guys, just stay far back while I deal with this jackass once and for all." Samson slowly moved to the spirit.

"Gotta say man, you're a lot tougher than I thought but now's where the kitten gloves come off and the real shit begins!" Samson snarls at it.

"**I agree dragon for this time only one of us will come out alive!" **It said as the spirit took a step forward but feel to its knees.

"**Dammit, this body is at its limits. Of all the times for a body to fail." **It snapped.

"Looks like that body you took is about had it." Samson pointed out.

"**Indeed, it can no longer be a use to me or able to handle the powers I have now. But I still have a few strings left to pull." **It holds up its amulet and points it at the bat creatures.

"Um…what the fuck is it doing?" One of them asks.

Before anyone could move or answer, the amulet suddenly shot out a dark light at them but Agron dodge it in time. The other bat creatures screamed in great pain as the light started to rip them up, their flesh, skin, bones, and limbs tore off and in a made swirl of flesh and blood came to the Wendigo and fuse with it. The spirit laughed as the body parts now became part of it giving it a slightly new look. It looked the same but this time it had blue skin with it, longer claws, a tail, wings, and parts of their faces stretch all over its body. The Wendigo looked at its new self liking what it sees.

"**Now this is more like it, but I'm not finish yet!"**

He shot an energy ball at the urn and destroy it releasing the trapped Windigo's but before they could celebrate their freedom, the spirit use the amulet on them and fused their body with it. A large vortex of ice and darkness surrounded the spirit as everyone moved back. Once the vortex died down, they saw the final product of the spirit. It was now large as Samson regular dragon size with spike ice shards popping all over its decay flesh. The others just paled at the new Wendigo spirit monster.

"…Ah fuck me with a rusty fork." Samson groaned.

As he said that, he was slammed to a building by its large hand and the building collapsed on top of him. The others were shocked and afraid at what they witness.

"SAMSON!" They cried in fear and ran over to the destroyed building but was stopped by the spirit.

"**Now don't go anywhere just yet, for you six still have to meet my client since I'm still under his thumb. And I wish to thank you Agron for supplying me with bodies so I could get stronger." **It said with a cruel laugh.

"Damn you spirit, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Agron screamed at it and flew off.

"**That's right, fly away like the coward you truly are. Now then where was I? Oh yes, bring you six back with me."**

Not chance ugly, we're not going with you!" Rainbow Dash yelled at it.

"**And what are you going to do to stop me? Without you dragon protector you don't stand a chance against**-BOOM!" The Wendigo was interrupted by a powerful blast of fire that came out of nowhere.

The others blinked at what just happened, they turned to where the blast came from and where happy to see Samson ok and back to his normal dragon size.

"Ok, now I'm extremely PISSED OFF!" Samson roared at it.

The Wendigo picked itself up and looked at Samson with anger.

"**You are truly an annoyance dragon!"**

"Same goes for you fucktard!"

"**But I must admit, your true size is amazing and the power emitting off of you is astonishing indeed. I can't wait to kill you and use your power for my own."**

"That'll be a snowball chance in hell but you're welcome to try. But let's take this outside of town shall we?" Samson launched himself at the spirit and latched his claws deep in its flesh and flew them both away from Ponyville.

"You think Samson can defeat that horrid beast on his own?" Rarity asks worriedly.

"We have to believe in him, he can defeat the Wendigo. Quick let's follow them! He may need our support." Twilight said and the others plus some of the town folk agreed and ran after them.

Samson flew just beyond the park where there was a clear and flat area that no on lives in. He slams the Wendigo to the ground and hops off of it and moves away about 20 feet (in their size at least). The Wendigo stood back up and face Samson with its teeth baring and growling like an animal.

"**How noble of you dragon to bring us all the way out here so your precious little pets won't get hurt. If I had a heart or soul I would find it touching, but alas I don't and it just makes me sick!" **It spat out.

"But now with no distractions I can place all my attention on kicking you're sick and twisted ass from here to kingdom come!"

"**We'll shall see about that dragon. NOW DIE!"**

The Wendigo ran at Samson with its claws out and Samson did the same. The two collided in a heat fury of slashes, punches, and anything else they could throw at eachother. Samson for his part was doing well as he was able to either block or dodge most of its attacks while landing some good ones on it. But since the spirit doesn't feel any pain it was basically useless but Samson thought if he immobilize it to the point it can't fight or hurt anyone else than he'll have some time to think of a permanent solution of killing it. But he was also surprise that it can now cut through his scales with its claws now. The added power must of given him just enough to make scars on his scales.

"_I can't keep doing this blind hack and slash stunt forever, I need a plan. Let's see how this bastard likes this!"_

Samson slashed at its face before swiping his tail underneath it making it fall to the ground. Samson's eyes once again turned red and he let loose another blaze of fire at it. Samson let up his attack and grabs its tail before starting to fly straight up in the air. It was around the time where the group and some of the town folks came to a hill and saw Samson starting to ascend high in the sky with the spirit.

"Now what in tarnation is Samson doing?" Applejack asks.

"Not sure but damn is he really going high, even I never reach that altitude before. And he's still going too, now that's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"At the speed rate he's going, he'll reach the lower stratosphere within seconds. But why that high?" Twilight asks.

Samson continues his ascension till he figures he's high enough for this next move.

"Ok you fucked up asshole, let's see if you get up after THIS!"

Samson started to fly in circles going faster and faster before going straight down to the ground. He was picking up extreme speeds almost matching almost Mach 4. The others saw Samson sudden speed acceleration and were afraid he was going to hit the ground.

"Oh no, did Samson get hit?" Pinkie Pie asked worriedly.

"Not sure but I never saw a living thing go that fast in my life." Zecora said.

"Hell, it makes my Sonic Rainboom look like a snail's race." Rainbow Dash added.

Samson was nearing the ground but in a split second he threw the Wendigo with all of his strength given him the boost to change his course from straight down to a 45 degree angle up. The Wendigo slammed head first to the ground causing a massive quake and large jagged cracks were made around it. The Ponies felt the quake and fell to the ground. Samson stopped in midair and spun around before launching his lightening attack at where the Wendigo crashed. It struck it dead on making a large explosion that could be heard from miles away. Samson ease up on his attack and looked to see if the Wendigo was finished. A black dust cloud covered the area and made it impossible to see if he was done for or not. After a few minutes with no signs of it, it would seem Samson killed the spirit. The Ponies started cheering at Samson's victory but Samson wasn't buying it. He thought last time he got him but that bite him in the ass so to make sure he was truly gone Samson slowly flew down near the creator. As he got close a ball of darkness suddenly shot out from the clouds and stuck Samson square in the chest. He roared in pain as he fell to the ground. The Ponies gasped at what happened. Suddenly The Wendigo jumped out of the hole and landed near Samson as he was trying to get up. But the Wendigo grasp the back of his neck and lifted him up to its face.

"**You truly are a powerful opponent, I can't remember the last time a prey I hunted gave me such a challenge, or such a headache." **It snarled the last part.

"What can I say, I have that effect on douchebags like you." He joked coughing up a little blood.

"**Oh I notice that early on dragon. And it seems we've drawn quite a crowd with our show dragon." **It made Samson looked over to a hill where he saw the ponies with fear and shock written all over their faces.

"_Dammit, of all the times for them to be in a place they shouldn't be in. What was the point of trying move this fight away from them if they are just going to follow me?" _Samson groaned inwardly.

"Samson, you can defeat that monster!"

"We believe in you!"

"You can win this, we know you can!"

"Come on Samson, kick its ass already!"

"Don't give up, you're our hero Samson so show this beast what you can really do!"

These and so many encouraging words were heard from the Ponies. Samson couldn't believe that they actually believe in him that much. They no longer see him as a mindless beast, but a true friend and a hero. Just like what Derpy and Twilight said this morning.

"_They…they really do believe in me…I…never would of dream of it…" _Samson thought with a single tear in his eye.

"**How disgustedly touchy that was. After I kill you I'm going to end all their lives." **It groaned.

"Over my corps dipshit!" Samson snapped.

Samson rotates his head so his left tusk could strike the spirits right eye. The tusk went deep into the socket as a unhealthy color of blood sprayed out. This time the Spirit felt it and screamed in pain letting him go. The spirit held its damage eye as it thrash around in pain.

"**How…how is it possible? How can I feel pain!?" **It screamed in pain and anger.

"Guess your little trick in absorbing bodies must of also given you the ability to feel again. Man, that backfire must be a really pain in the ass huh?" Samson snickered.

"**GO TO HELL DRAGON!"**

The spirit shot out a stream of ice from its mouth but Samson avoided it with ease. It continued its attack but still keeps missing Samson by a mile. Samson then shot in the air to get some distance from the spirit.

"**Oh no you don't dragon, you're not the only one that can do that as well!" **The Wendigo barked at him and flew up after Samson.

The two were now in a aerial battle with Samson using his fire attack while the Wendigo used its ice attacks. Both Attacks either miss their targets or collided with one another, the Ponies on the ground witness the ongoing battle with aw as they we're cheering on for Samson. Both Samson and the spirit locked claws in a battle of strength. Both were equally match by this as neither was able to over strength the other. But they didn't give up. The Wendigo then pulled a dirty trick by striking Samson in the side with its ice tip spike tail and drive it deep in the flesh. Samson roared in pain as the spirit sucker punch him hard in the face. Samson dropped out of the sky making the Ponies gasped in fear.

"HEY THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK YOU BASTARD!" Applejack screamed at the spirit.

"Yeah, why don't you play fair you big dumb meanie head!" Pinkie Pie added.

"You just a great big bully who's not only a terrible creature but a true monster!" Even Fluttershy added in.

"**I just had about enough of you quadruped nuisance!"** The Wendigo barked at them as it ready an ice attack on them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Samson rammed his body into it.

The Wendigo was still able to launched its ice shards but because Samson knocked it over it missed them by a few yards. But the shards did break up the ground sending Applejack, Pinkie Pie Fluttershy, and even Derpy who was near them at the time flew up in the air and crashed on the ground on top of eachother.

"Owwww…that hurts…is everypony ok?" Derpy asks helping the others up.

"A little scrap up but nothing serious." Applejack said.

"**Then allow me to CORRECT THAT!" **It shouted using another ice shard attack at them.

Time seemed to slow down as the four saw their deaths coming to them. The held onto eachother and closed their eyes awaiting their deaths. The shards were a few yards away when…

_SLICE!_

They heard the sickening sound of the shards impaling into flesh and felt the splatter of blood on them. But after a few seconds, they didn't feel any pain. The slowly open their eyes and looked at eachother and gasped as they saw blood on eachother.

"Oh no! You guys are hurt!" Derpy gasped in horror.

"Wait a darn…this isn't my blood." Applejack check herself over and saw she didn't have a single wound or scar on her.

"Not my blood either, is it your Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asks after checking herself out too.

"Let me check…nope I'm good and it's not yours either Derpy." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"But then if it's none of ours then…oh dear Celestia no." Derpy looked horrified at what she saw.

The three looked at the direction Derpy was looking and they paled at what they saw. There was Samson standing over them with five large ice shards struck deep in his body. One on the side, one went through his wing membrane and in his back, two on his arm, and the last one in his neck. Blood was coming out and a small pool of it was gathering on the ground. They realized the blood on them was Samson's! Samson was breath heavily and ragged as the stinging cold of the shards made his wounds even worse. His eyes were shut and he was gritting his teeth trying to cope with the pain. He slowly open one of his eyes and looked down on the four and saw the horror on their faces.

"You guys always seemed to get in trouble everytime I leave you alone." He joked but some blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh dear Celestia Samson your badly hurt! W-w-we need to get you medical help now!" Applejack panic.

"Not just yet AJ, I still need to deal with the prick up there." He motions his head over at the spirits directions.

"But you're really hurt…you…you can't continue fighting like this." Derpy pleaded.

"Doesn't matter, I got to finish what I started."

"But…it's our fault your hurt…it's my fault your bleeding so badly." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey now no crying over my well ya? I wanted to protect you guys, it my decision so it was my move that got me bleeding like an idiot not you."

"…But…why protect me? I…I was afraid of you…I still thought of you like the dragons I've met before…I didn't give you a chance…so why me?" Fluttershy asks.

"Cause I see you as a friend Fluttershy, even you don't. I know that you had issues with dragons in the past and it would take some time for you to open up to me but I didn't mind. I just wanted to let you know I don't like hate you or anything, You're a really sweet, caring, and all around great Pony that only wants to be kind to others. That's why I protected you, cause your my friend and you're a good Pony. Nuff said."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she heard, she still shun Samson when the others accepted him. She thought he would turn on them any second but yet he not only didn't but went beyond and risk his life for hers.

"Oh Samson."

"**ENOUGH! I had just about had it with all this emotional nonsense. I'm going to kill you and the rest NOW!" **The spirit flew down with its claws out ready to kill.

"Not a chance in hell you bastard." Samson growled.

As the Wendigo got close Samson eyes turned a different color, they turned dark purple. He reared back and let loose a beam of pure darkness. The Wendigo's eye widen in shock but couldn't move away from the attack in time as it slammed dead on it making it fall to the ground heard. Taken this moment, Samson ripped off the shards from his body and threw them across the battle field. They hurt like a mother but he swallowed his pain and slowly move over to the spirit as it got up shakily.

"**That…that was pure darkness! How…could you control that kind of power?!" **It asks spitting out blood. It hated the feeling of pain.

"I'm an Elemental Dragon, we can control many of the most powerful Elements, it's just who we are." He said plainly.

"**I'm going to kill you…you hear me…I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" **It screamed.

"Not a chance."

Samson stood up on two legs and started running at it launching a fury or slashes and punches at it. The Wendigo couldn't dodge or block any of the attacks. And now that it can feel pain it was losing badly. Samson swung his tail right at its head sending it to the ground and using another dark beam attack. The spirit screamed in pain as the power was burning through its entire body. It quickly got up and tried to attack him but Samson ducked the attack and went straight for the neck piercing it's rotten flesh with his tusk and biting down as hard as possible. And to add to the pain, Samson added a large amount of lightening in its body making it spasm out of control before lifting in the air and throwing it to the ground. The others couldn't believe how powerful Samson really was. Was this the true power of the dragon? And furthermore, what else can he do?

"I…I never knew Samson was so powerful…it's almost as if he was a god." Zecora said in awe.

"And he's doing all this for us." Twilight said.

Samson stopped for a moment to catch his breath this giving the spirit a latch ditch effort to escape.

It tried to reason with Samson to be on its side.

"**Dragon, please hear me out. You don't need to kill me. We can work together, our combine might will crush any opponent that dares stand in our why. We can rule this world and the other together! Think of the possibilities, we could be gods among mortals, just you and I. Nothing will stand in our way, if you join me." **It said with a sick smile.

Samson just stood there on his two legs not believing that this spirit was trying to do, it was trying to save its sorry hide. He felt disgusted he came from the same world as it.

"You truly are a pathetic sight. You hunt down those weaker than you out of pleasure and joy but when a stronger opponent comes your way you coward behind false words and pretty lies. I just had enough of your constant bullshit, time to end this!"

Samson's eyes then turned dark red with black outlines. He shot out a tremendous power of the chaos breath and struck the spirit dead on. It screamed in agony as the painful feeling of his entire body started to rip. The chaos breath was removing the bodies and powers the Wendigo stole, including the body parts of the bat creatures and the Windigo's. After a solid two minutes, the spirits body exploded into pieces of rotten flesh, bones, ice, and the Windigo spirits came crashing out as well. They laid there knocked out. Samson saw that the Wendigo has now returned to its previous form and he now towers over the weak spirit. The Wendigo looked at itself seeing it has lost its powerful body, it slowly looked up and saw Samson looking down on it with anger and disgust in his blazing red and orange mix eyes.

"**Wh…what was that?" **It asks weakly.

"That was one of the most powerfulest and ancient breaths any dragon can wield, the Chaos Breath. It can disrupted the natural balance of power and strength. It is extremely powerful and dangerous to use, even to us dragons. But I have learned to control it and now I'll use it to kill you, both body _and _spirit." He growled with his eyes tuning dark red with black outlines again.

"**No…this can't be happening! I am the Wendigo! I am the great evil spirit that can't be tamed or destroyed. I have killed hundreds of humans! I am unkillable! No human can kill me!" **It ranted in disbelieve.

"But there's a problem with that statement."

"**W…what?"**

"I'm a motherfucking dragon dipshit!"

And with that Samson let loose a power blast of chaos on the Wendigo. The spirit screamed out its last dying words before being consumed in the energy and being destroyed.

The Wendigo was no more.

Samson just stood there looking over the burnt ground where the Wendigo use to be. He then suddenly felt he was being watched as his gazed turn right and saw the five Windigo's that were used to be part of the body. They just stared at him not knowing what to do and Samson just stared right back at them with no fear what so ever.

"If you're smart, you best be leaving and never return here again. Unless you want to be like that asshole." Samson said in a plain voice but was filled with power none of the less.

The Windigo's just continue to looked at him before turning around and flying as fast as possible away from Ponyville.

"Good call." Samson sighed and collapses on the ground exhausted.

The others quickly went to Samson side seeing if they could help him.

"Samson, oh darling look at you. You're a complete wreck. That horrid brute just trashed you wonderful ruby scales…and those wounds…are…are you in serious pain?" Rarity asked with great concern.

"I'm fine Rarity nothing to hassle over." Samson said.

"Nothing to hassle over my ass, Samson your bleeding badly and you have all these wounds on your body, you need medical help." Applejack interjected.

"No need look." Samson showed them one of the wounds made by the ice shards and saw it was already healing.

"Dragons can heal a lot faster than most creatures, these wounds will be gone in a day or two while I rest. But what about you guys? Nobody got hurt?"

"We're fine Samson, those meanie bat jerks didn't touch us nor did the ghost." Pinkie Pie said.

"Speaking of, where's that leader dude?"

"Man that jerk high tailed it out of here after you got slammed by that monster." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh shocker there." Samson rolled his eyes.

He then notice Fluttershy looking at one of his wounds with great concern and he knew what she was thinking.

"I know they look bad but I'm telling you their healing just fine, I'll be my awesome self within a few days. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reinsure her.

"They…still look like they hurt a lot." She said.

"…Ok yes they hurt like a fucking bitch but they're go away soon. And before you start up no this wasn't your fault, it's actually my fault." Samson sighed.

"What do you mean?" Spike asks.

"I got a little cocky with fighting the spirit and that led to me being in this condition."

"But you still wipe the floor with it."

"That's because it underestimate me and didn't see I was a real threat till it was too late. The fact is I'm still learning about being a dragon and I still have a long ways to go before I can fully master the powers I have. I need to train to better myself in learning and mastering my powers before I meet a powerful opponent that will kill me."

"A very wise course of action indeed Samson and I know you'll grow stronger in time. And…I'm so glad you're ok. For a few seconds back there…I thought we lost you." Zecora went up to him and rubbed her head on his face like before but Samson could tell it held a deeper meaning than before.

"We all feel that way Samson." Twilight said and also rubbed her body on his face.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Derpy all did the same as they rub their bodies affectionately on his face. Samson never felt this kind of kindness or love before. It felt nice. And a feeling swelled deep within him that he didn't know what it was but pushed it aside for now. After they were done with their affections, Samson was surprise to see Fluttershy slowly walk up to him, she looked nervous and her head was low. She looked deep with his eyes, took a breath, and said these words to him.

"Samson…I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to be my friend. It was foolish and wrong of me to accuse you still for being like the dragons I've face before. I see now you're more than that, so much more…and I wish to be your friend…I mean, if you're ok with that." She said nervously.

Samson just smiled and he carefully nudge his snout to her and softly rubbed it on her head. This made her eep cutely and was surprise by his actions.

"I would be honored to be your friend Fluttershy." He said softly.

She smiled a brilliant one and rubbed back.

"…_Great, now I'm starting to act like them…which is not totally bad I guess. But holy fuck do they grow on you over time. Better watch myself or I might jump one by mistake one day." _He thought with a chuckle.

"Can you move Samson?" Twilight asks breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, just give me a little time. My body still feels like a went through a mountain via cannon." Samson slowly and carefully stood back up and walked back to town with the rest of the ponies.

It was getting late and Samson was too tired to walk back to his cave, so Applejack offered him to crash at her place, provided he shrinks himself again. He chuckled but agreed. So the mini Samson was now in the spare room of the Apple Family home. Granny Smith was already in bed and Big Mac was taking Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle ,and Scootaloo to Rarity's place so Samson could get a good night's rest without the three girls jumping all over him with questions upon questions. Samson lay in the soft bed and was about to sleep when a light knocking came from the door.

"Enter." Samson said.

Applejack came in without her hat and her mane and tail down as she removed her ribbons. She walked over to him and sat on the floor.

"I hope everything to your liking big fella." She asks.

"It's cozy AJ, I appreciate the generous offer."

"Please, it's the least I can do after what you did today…are you sure your fine."

"For the million time yes, look half my wounds are almost completely healed now. Won't be long before I'm a hundred percent."

"Good, just wanted to make sure. Well night Samson pleasant dreams."

"You to AJ, see you in the A.M."

"Oh and before I forget."

Applejack went up to Samson and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"A little thank you for saving me today, have pleasant dreams big guy." Applejack winked at him and left him stun.

Samson just laid there shocked at what happen, he slowly touched his cheek where Applejack kissed him.

"_Ok…didn't see that coming…I wonder if…nah it was just a little thank you kiss, nothing more…right?"_

Samson didn't get to think about it any further as sleep over come him within seconds.

* * *

Well here's chapter two, please review and let me know what you think, cya in three!


	3. Dragon Index Section One

Hey everyone, I would like to bring to you something a little different to the table. I know many of you want another chapter soon and it will be up. But I figure it would be cool to make this. And what it is, is a look in what Dragons are, what types, power, ability, biology, history, and so much more! Please note this is what I think the definition of a dragon is and will be outside our world and manly in the MLP universe so please don't expect a lot of historical accuracy of these creatures from our world. I did do much research on them and all but I narrow it down to basic stuff and a little imagination to boot. I hope you like and please tell me what you think. Your support for this story is been great so far and I hope to see more.

* * *

**DRAGON INDEX PART ONE: CLASSIFICATION**

* * *

The dragon, arguably the most well-known creature in history. They span over millions to quite possibly billions of years, they are one of many ancient creatures and over time have become one of the alphas of this world. But what exactly makes them so well known, how did they acquire such power and abilities, and furthermore, what makes a dragon a dragon?

Certainly there are many types, breeds, and variations of these creatures. But we can divide them into these classifications. Species, Group, Class, and Type. These four classifications will help us know what kind of dragon we are dealing with.

The first of the classification is the Species which is of course the dragon, in a whole the dragon species is one of the most recognizable of any creature you see. They are known by their great size, powers, scales, shape, features, and most importantly, their ability to use an Elemental Breath. What is an Elemental Breath? We'll get to that later. The dragon race is an intelligent one, there are a few that seem more brutish and beastly but the majority of the species are very wise, noble, proud, curious, a bit mischievous, and of course powerful. There are not many that can stand against this creature for the dragon, in a nutshell, is a power house, they can even use magic. But that doesn't make them gods, for there are creatures that rival a dragons might and power. And yes, dragons do collect items for their Horde but it's not always gold or silver, it's anything that interests the dragon. For example, a dragon may collect books, shoes, cloth, weapons, rocks, flowers, whatever the dragon is into they collect. But yes, there are dragons that collect treasure like the High Kings, or steal in their case, but in those cases its most likely because they reflect a shiny look to them rather than the value it holds, and this is true for many dragons, they can be easily distracted by anything they has a shiny coat.

Dragons can come in a wide variety of colors, usually their scale colors does not mean what their Elemental Breaths can be, and that goes for any dragon. A blue colored scale dragon may breath lightening or a black colored one can breathe ice. The color of their scales doesn't always reflect what the Elemental Breath is, some yes but not always. On this list, any dragon can be powerful. No one single Group is stronger, smarter, faster, or powerful than the other. Their bodies also reflect their power as well, both their autonomy and biology are specifically design for not only to care and use the powers they have but also their movement, biological weapons, and defense are crafted to make them fearsome predators and great fighters. With the exception of a few, the dragons have lighter but strong skeleton system, a larger brain, armor like scales, flexible but very durable membranes, and keen senses. We'll get to talk about the dragon's autonomy and biology later.

The next classification of a dragon is Group. Now there are many dragons out there, all different in shape, size, color, and so on. But we can put them into six general groups: Amphisbaena, chromatic, Drakes, Oriental, Serpentines, and Wyverns. Keep in mind that each of the groups are just the generals, each dragon in any group can be different from the next. Any dragon can be bigger than the next, stronger, faster, and so on. For example, one Oriental Dragon may have four claws while another will have three or five. And further to the example, Chromatic Dragons are not all evil. Any dragon on this list, sad as it may be, can be evil, just like any creature. Now let's go into what each six of these groups are.

Amphisbaena Dragons: These dragons are also called 'Feathered Dragons' for the obvious fact that they have feathers and no scales, instead have skin like a bird. They are also the most colorful dragons, the second is the Oriental Dragon, as their feathers display any color you can imagine, this is where the color of the scales or feathers in this case does not mean what Type they are. These dragons, like many, are very social. They stay in large groups for the fact they are the few in the dragon race that don't have the armor like scales. So bigger numbers means a better way to defend themselves, but they are not to be messed with. These dragons are very fast and depending on their Class and Type, can be powerful as well. They can strike faster than most dragons and since they don't have scales that gives them a better reflex time and be able to maneuver in battles than most dragons. What they lack in scale armor defense they more than make up in quick strikes and faster attacks. They are also are the more curious of the dragon race, they like to inspect and learn what interests them. The Amphisbaena Dragons a very bright, as they have a fast learning curve and are generally the thinkers. Some of the Amphisbaenas that are seen may be quadruped or biped, they may have four limbs or two, again it all depends on where they are from, the Class and Type.

Chromatic Dragons: These are the more common dragons next to Orientals and the most recognizable. They are recognized by their large bat-like wings, long necks and tails, four limbs, Fin-like ears, horns, spikes/spines or both, and their large size. Some have horns, tusks, spikes/spines, or none of the above. Weither the Chromatic Dragon has tusks, horns, etc., or what the scale color is differs from dragon to dragon by what their Type is and where they grow up in. Again as previously state weither they have horns or purple scales doesn't necessarily tell us what Type of dragon they are, sometimes yes but not always. Another myth is that all Chromatic Dragons collect treasure. This isn't true. As stated before, many dragons including the Chromatics collect anything they like. Chromatic Dragons can be quad or bipedal but more than often they are quad. There are a group of Chromatic dragons that solely walk on two's but that is for another time. Out of all the dragon species, the Chromatic Dragons are the very few that come in a much greater variety than any other group. For they have a greater amount of features to them that makes them stand out from the rest. And while other dragons are better in fights, flight, agility, durability, strength, intelligent, and power, the Chromatic Dragons have a harmonious mixer of all of this. This makes them great advisories but that doesn't mean there the most powerfulest, it only means their design to be able to use all what makes a dragon so amazing. Most if not many will lean to one of these things, only a very few takes all and makes them truly powerful. Again, this applies to any dragon. And as a bonus, the Chromatics are great users of Dragon Magic.

Drake Dragons: These dragons are the very few that don't have wings or have the ability to fly like many dragons do. They have either long or 'muscular' bodies, four limbs, long neck and tails, and can have horn, spike, or both. These dragons are not the biggest dragons around, there bigger than Amphisbaenas but smaller than Wyverns. But don't let their size fool you, just like the Amphisbaenas, the Drakes are a force to be recon with. More agile and swift, they can strike fast and with deadly force. And depending on their Type, they can be very powerful. The Drake Dragon has a more rough feature to them than most as since they are strictly a no flying dragon, their bodies are design differently than many dragons. Instead of lighter bones and great flexibility, their bodies are design to take on greater damage and themselves to deliver more critical damage to their opponents but not so much that hinders them to be fast. While the Amphisbaenas are faster and have greater reflexes the Drake has greater defense and durability plus added strength.

Oriental Dragons: By far the most wises of the Dragon race, the Oriental Dragons have very long bodies, four limbs, horns, spines, whiskers, no wings and sometimes they have fur on certain parts on their bodies. Don't be confuse to think there Drake Dragons as there are some significant differences between them. Oriental Dragons are considered one of the most wises and intelligent of the dragon races. They value wisdom and inner strength to be a greater asset then power and brute force, but they also see that those also play an important role to a dragon. While not the biggest dragons around, they're indeed the longest. Some have a body length of almost 300 yards while many are from 100 to 230 yards at best. They are also one of the oldest dragons around, coming close to second is the Wyvern. Oriental Dragons are great masters of Dragon Magic, equal to Chromatic Dragons. These dragons also have colorful scales, not are a greater extent to the Feather Dragons but still a marvel to look at none of the less. And while they considered intelligence a great factor, the Orientals are no less with amazing powers like the others. And even though they have no wings they still have the ability to fly. How is this possible? Their magic and Mana makes it a reality. Since they have long bodies, they can maneuver through the air with grace, speed, and agility.

Serpentine Dragons: Not to be confused with Drakes or Orientals, the Serpentine Dragons are a whole different group. They have very long bodies, horns, spikes/spines, and sometimes they have wings and only two limbs. These dragons are unique for the fact they can have neither wings or limbs, some only have wings or limbs. It is very rare to find a Serpentine Dragon with both. And again, don't confuse these creatures with Basilisks or Serpents. The main difference between them is the power they have. Serpentine Dragons have all dragon abilities, but since they are long they have a greater flexibility than either the Amphisbaenas or the Orientals. They are more common in the air or seas than anywhere else. Serpentine Dragons also have the ability to be more stealthy than most dragons. Since their bodies are so long and maneuverable, they can be very silent when they attack. These dragons don't act like snakes, they may move like them but that's all the similarities you'll get. The Serpentine Dragon are not the strongest dragons around, but don't count them out yet. They strike fast, mover faster, and depending on their Type, their power is just as great.

Wyvern Dragons: These dragons are as old as the Orientals but still just as amazing. With their built bodies, two limbs, large wings, short neck, and long tails. These dragons are excellent fliers. And they are very powerful as well. They can take on great opponents and deal large damage as well. The Wyverns are one of the largest dragons around and just like the Chromatics they come in different variety too. These dragons have been around longer than most dragons. Since all Wyverns are born fliers, their bodies are suited for it, yes they can do many things ground side but their best traits is in the air, including fighting. Like Chromatics as well they are a good balance of intelligence, power, strength, agility, and flight. Making them extremely powerful dragons, but again not like gods. The Wyverns are a bit more brutes than most dragons since they come from a long line of battling to stay on top for so long, their the opposites to Orientals wisdom, but not overly so that makes them mindless beasts. Since Wyverns and Chromatics are so close to power it is not uncommon to see them battle one another more often than any other of the dragon race, not for blood shed but more for bragging rights.

Note: The next two classifications will ment for all dragon groups. Meaning that any dragon can be in the Class and Type classification.

The next classification is the Class. This one is more aim to body structure, features, and abilities. These eight Classes are Elemental, Eternal, Fusion, Living Element, Miniature, Mystery, Natural, and Titan.

Elemental Class: This is one of the rarest Class a dragon can be in. Also known as an Elemental Dragon, a dragon in this class is consider very powerful. Able to use many of the Elemental Breaths, the minimum four and the max 12, as least so far. There has been only one dragon that can use all of the Elements but that's for later. They can also be able to combine and use the different levels of each the elements they have.

Eternal Class: A dragon in this class is considered a god, but only one known dragon is in the is class, and the Dragon King is the one. A dragon in this class is the most powerfulest of all, no other dragon will come close to this, not even an Elemental dragon. These dragons have powers beyond any that could have, abilities that can create or destroy reality. And furthermore, they are immortal and are nearly impossible to kill.

Fusion Class: These dragons are the rarest of the Classes, next to Eternal Class. These dragons are considered to be the most strangest of them all, for they have additional body parts that many dragons don't have. They can have multitude of heads, tails, limbs, wings, and even body structures that just don't make sense. But they somehow work and make them quite dangerous if you mess with them.

Living Element Class: This class is for dragons that are the elements. Meaning a dragon's body structure is the element. A dragon can be one of the Elemental Breaths in its purest form. And in this form they are extremely difficult to defeat, with a body made of the pure element itself, it won't be easy.

Miniature Class: Note: a dragon in this class will only be smaller than a Natural Class dragon. These dragons a small and nimble. They can be the size of a Pony or a little bigger but still have the power of any dragon you see. Since there so small, that makes them extremely fast and quick on their claws.

Mystery Class: These dragons are far from the norm just like the Fusion Class. These dragons of very unique abilities, powers, and strengths that most dragons don't have. This Class will be explain further in the next section.

Natural Class: This is the most common Class of them all. These dragons are what they are, nothing new or fancy, just what nature attended them to be.

Titan Class: These dragons are larger than life, quite literally! Titan Class dragons can be larger than the Group dragons they are in by nearly four times. Being that big makes them slow but they have extreme strength. They also have more durability than any other Class as well.

The Final Classification is the Type or Elemental Type. Since a dragon that is in the Elemental Class will have the multitude of these Elements they won't have the Type name just the Class name. There are sixteen Elemental Breaths a dragon can use, these are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightening, Poison, Plasma, Atomic, Metal, Darkness, Light, Time, Space, Chaos, and Cosmic. A dragon born with one of these Elements will be called that. The Elemental Breaths will be explain in greater detail in the next section.

* * *

Whelp, I hope you enjoy my little Dragon Index. Again please note this is based on the combination on what I research and what I believe in when it comes to the Dragon Race. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. And yes there will be another section to the Dragon Index, till then cya!


	4. Story Update!

Hello readers and reviewers of this Fanfiction! This is Dragonrulz here giving you an update of the story. I am sad to say this...but the next chapter might not be up for a while. Both school and work have been a little stressful as of late and I haven't had much of energy to write the chapter any further as I had already did. Does this mean I'll temporally stop this story? OH FUCK NO! There's no way in any of the nine levels of hell I'm stopping this train...it's just going to be delayed a little longer than I wanted to be that's all. But rest assure I am working my ass off to get it up soon. Again, school and work, what can you do? So to sum it up, no I'm not stopping this story but it might be sometime before you see another chapter or Index update from me so please be a little patient as I try to get it done. I thank you for all of those who have supported my story so far. You guys and girls FUCKING ROCK! Oh and please leave your reviews; I want to know what you think of the story and my other ones as well. Whelp that about covers it, I hope to see you all soon. Thanks for being patient and just being so goddamn awesome!


End file.
